In One Moment
by Silver Kisses
Summary: Lily, was the sensible one, surley she would never fall for a prankster like James Potter. But what happens when they spend a summer together does it lead to paradise or does it lead to complete chaos, will they last the school year, especially when someo
1. New Beginnings

**PLOT: ** Lily, the smart one who would never fall for someone like James Potter. But what happens when they spend a summer together does it lead to paradise or does it lead to complete and utter chaos.

**In One Moment**

**Chapter One:**** New Beginnings**

**In One Moment how everything can change. **

**In One Moment!  **

**~By Cheryl Kemmeny~**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was finally summer and Lily was going home, not that she wanted to leave Hogwarts. It was just she needed a break, especially from the marauders. They never tired of picking on others or her and her friends. They were the sixteen year old pranksters. They were supposed to act maturely even though the only one who ever did was Remus. He was the brain of the group the only one Lily could stand. Lily was going to miss Hogwarts this summer and she had to admit she was even going to miss the marauders. She gave one last glance at the castle before leaving the carriage and proceeding into the train station. 

"I'll be back, I promise." she muttered still looking at the old but wondrous castle.

"Evans." came a drawl from somewhere above her. "Are you going to stare at Hogwarts until next year or are you going to board the train?" she whirled around and came face to face with none other than James Potter.

"I happened to be thinking Potter something that you haven't experienced."

"I'm so offended." James cried in a high pitched tone while putting on a hurt expression.

"Come off it James you can't blame her for thinking about me." commented Sirius all the while wrapping his arms around Lily's waist. Lily decided to tease him and she leaned into his embrace and cooed softly,

"Sirius, I thought what we did during our free time was supposed to be a secret"

"Sorry, but I have a big mouth." Lily then undid his arms from her waist while pulling away from him and said

"All the better to match your big ego."

"That one hurt."

"Well I can't help it if the truth is harsh, but I am getting bored with your annoying antics, so if you excuse me, I have a train to catch." at that she turned on her heels and boarded the train. 

"Smooth boys, Smooth." added Remus.

"Oh, really Remus and I bet you could have done better?"

"Well, did I or did I not date her for six months last year?"

"Point taken. Come on boys we have people to prank." at that the three boys boarded the train and disappeared just like Lily had a few minutes ago. The train abruptly took off and they headed for home.

It was about two hours before the train pulled into Platform 9 ¾ but Lily had enjoyed every minute of the ride with her friends, though they did have a run in with the marauders which was the cause for Lily's change of clothes.

~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~

"Lily?" questioned Aoife (EE-fa)

"Mmmmm."

"Are you okay because you have been staring outside like that for about ten minute's now." she said as she waved her watch in front of Lily's face.

"Really, are you sure because it felt like two minutes?"

"Positive, Nula (NOO-la), Róisín (Roo-sheen), Siobhán (Sho-VAwn), and I have been watching you for a long time and we even took turns hitting you and calling you names and you haven't snapped out of your trance."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry so what do you guys want to do?" at that moment the compartment was opened by none other than the marauders.

"I know what I want to do, but will you ladies cooperate is the question." commented Sirius.

"Depends on what you want." retorted Aoife (EE-fa) as she stepped in front of him

"Just a little game, its not going to hurt anyone, I promise."

"Ladies did ya hear that Sirius Black made a promise! I didn't think he was capable of even saying the words."

"Shut-it Nula (NOO-la) we just want to have fun and I'm sure you fine ladies want to have fun as well right?"

"Well, I'm bored." interjected Lily

"Settled, move over ladies here we come." at that the four marauders trooped into the compartment. "Okay, let's play . . . . I don't want to play truth or dare that's old, so how about Dare and if you decline the dare you have to confess your deepest secret."

"What kind of trick are you pulling?"  inquired Róisín (Roo-sheen),

"Nothing, sweetheart, just simple fun right James? Remus? Peter?"

"Yepp." they answered in unison

"Oh, and Sirius just because we date doesn't mean I'm your sweetheart."

"Sorry Róisín."

"Enough small talk let the games begin."

"Calm down Evans we have over two hours."

"Potter, I was in a fantastic mood until you all trooped in so you could kindly get on with the game or leave."

"Whatever you say." at that they played dare and well most of the dares were performed though when they got to Siobhán (Sho-VAwn) the dare was declined.

"Siobhán."

"Yes, Lils?"

"I dare you to find Lucius Malfoy and get a little frisky with him, and none of that peck on the cheek stuff, go down under."

"Sorry, Lily that would be a no."

"Well then you have to confess your deepest secret."

"Do I have to?" she pined

"Rules are rules that can only be bended by the creator of the game which would be Sirius, so talk to him." at that she turned to Sirius and tried to coax him into not letting her confess her secret.

"Please?"

"Rules are rules, sorry but you have a choice, Malfoy or your secret."

"Yea, it isn't fair if she gets off the hook." piped Peter and a murmur of agreement went up around the group.

"You know you guys are some friends, you don't know how damaged I'd be if I told you my secret so I guess I have to go find Mr. Malfoy." at that she got up and left the compartment. 

"Guys, that was mean!" 

"Wow, Lily you dared her."

"Come off it Potter we have to pick form Sirius' stupid hat of dares I didn't come up with it by myself."

"Well it isn't my fault, so don't get your panties in a twist." Lily chose to ignore him and turned her head to her friends

"Are any of you going to stop her?" no one replied so Lily got up and stormed out of the room and about twelve seconds after she left Siobhán slipped back into the compartment.

"Well did she go?"

"Yes, and she is going to kill us when she returns." at Sirius' remark Nula, Aoife, and Róisín looked at Siobhán and the marauders questioningly until Aoife (EE-fa) reached boiling point and exploded.

"What the FUCK did you do!?"

"Nothing really just a little pay back for what she did to us in front of the great hall."

"You mean when she turned you and James into slugs."

"Pretty much, but she is in for a surprise."

"What did you do!" demanded the girls and at that exact moment they heard a shriek coming from the end of the hall. And the boys burst out laughing along with Siobhán.  Lily then came back into the compartment her face red and her temper beyond boiling point.

"SIRIUS JOHN BLACK! And JAMES MICHEAL POTTER! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU BOTH KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE RATS AND YET YOU SET ONE AT THE END OF THE HALL IN THE RAFTERS! AND MAKE IT PEE ON ME! RUN AND HIDE BECAUSE IF YOU ARE STILL HERE WHEN I COUNT TO THREE YOU WILL BE PERMENTLY TRANSFORMED INTO SLUGS." at that the boys roaring with laughter were silenced and they scurried out of the room. For the rest of the train ride Lily stared out the window in silence, until they arrived at the station.

~*~*~*~*END FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~

The girls said there good-bye but little did Lily know that she would be seeing them sooner than September 1st. "LILY, LILY!" called Rose Evans as she hurried over to her and engulfed her in a hug. "Come along dear, we don't want to keep your father waiting. We are late as it is." 

"Late for what?"

"Oh, your father will tell you when we get there, come along now." Lily followed her mother making sure not to ask what they were going to be late for.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Bye Remus, Bye Peter." called James and Sirius. 

"Hey Si man, you know how you are staying with us this summer?"

"Yep."

"Well my parents and I got invited to Spain for the summer . . ." Sirius cut him off at that part.

"Well, I'll go and stay with Remus then."

"Let me finish, you were invited too and we didn't know if you wanted to come so I am asking you now are you coming to Spain?"

"Will there be girls?"

"Plenty."

"Say no more I am on my way."

"Wait don't you have a girlfriend?"

"No such word on summer vacation man. So where are we going exactly?"

"Gracie Manor, my aunt's house"

"GRACIE MANOR! The babe hideout?"

"Hell-yea!"

"When do we leave"

"Soon Sirius Soon."

"It's not soon enough." the boys shared a laugh and then trudged of to James' parents

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"SPAIN!" squealed Lily as they entered the airport.

"Lily, dear keep it down. Yes, your godmother Gracie invited you for the summer and we were hoping you'd accept the invitation." 

"Mom, of course but that means I have to leave you for the summer!"

"We are going to come towards the end of August."

"Okay then." at that they exchanged hugs and kisses and Lily boarded the plane teary eyed but excited about the summer at Gracie Manor.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Okay this is my first Lily/James Fic I hope you guys like it and all, if there is a need for improvement tell me.  I'll post chapter two soon! PLEASE REVIEW I HOPE TO HAVE 5 REVIEWS BEFORE I POST AGAIN**

**Updated: ****12/22/03******

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS.  I OWN ONLY AOIFE, NULA, ROISIN, SIOBHAN.**

***Silver Kisses***


	2. Gracie Manor

**PLOT: ** Lily, the smart one who would never fall for someone like James Potter. But what happens when they spend a summer together does it lead to paradise or does it lead to complete and utter chaos.

**In One Moment**

**Chapter Two:**** Gracie Manor**

**In One Moment how everything can change. **

**In One Moment!  _How Fate can rearrange your life_**

**~By Cheryl Kemmeny~**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Lily stepped off the plane she saw a sign with her name on it. So naturally she made her way over to the person holding the sign. "Sir, why is my name on your sign?"

"So you are Miss Evans?"

"Yes I am." _'Wrong answer why am I telling a stranger who I am?'_

"Well I am your ride to Gracie Manor I am your shoffer Mr. HardBroom."

"Nice to meet you Mr. HardBroom."

"Come along now we need to get your luggage and accessories, we can't keep Ms Gracie waiting." They made there way through the airport and collected Lily's stuff. The shoffer informed her it would take them a solid hour from the airport to reach Gracie Manor, so Lily occupied herself by writing her friend's letters about where she was. The car had stopped and Lily looked up to see that they had arrived at the manor. Two big black gates opened as they made there way up the three mile long drive way, there was over three acres of land in front of the manor alone, and forty acres of forestry. She hadn't been here since she was seven years old. They pulled up to the front of the manor; it was a gleaming white that glossed over with the suns reflection. It was situated on over 30 acres of beach and more on the property. Lily made her way up the steps and into the house. "Wow!' sighed Lily as she let out an admiring whistle "This place is amazing."

"Well I wouldn't settle for anything less now would I?"

"Gracie!" exclaimed Lily as she enveloped the woman standing before her in a hug.

"My, my, my, you have grown look at you. You certainly are a young woman."

"I'm not that good looking."

"You are and I won't have any objections at all. Harold! Come take Lily's bags upstairs while I show her around."

"Yes, ma'am"

"Come along into the foyer my child, these are the stairs to the west and south wings and the stairs in the entrance hall lead to the north and east wings. In through the mahogany doors is the dinning hall and to your left is the kitchen. If you follow me down the hall we have our buffet room for when we have our parties on your right and we have our pool room to your left." At this Gracie stopped and continued babbling about the bar, the pool, the beach, the game room, the twenty-five downstairs bathrooms, and then the children's area. "Now, on to your room my dear."  They returned to the foyer and headed up the stairs and down the south hall to the end of the hall where they stopped. 

"Where are we?" questioned Lily while looking around and when she looked back a door was there. "Gracie, where did that . . ."

"Where did what? Come along now, come see your room." said as they entered an extravagant room that had a cathedral ceiling and a huge bed pinned up against the wall, the bed had a ten foot high canopy that held white drapes, and the bed was covered in scarlet red silk. The floor was laced with gems in every marble stone, and the walls were covered with pictures and paintings. There were four doors in this room, one that led out onto the adjoining balcony, one that led into her bathroom, one that led into a game room and another that led into a room that had more doors along every wall.

"Gracie, what is this room?"

"This is your closet, my dear."

"Where are the clothes?"

"Through the doors my dear you have one for jeans, one for sweats, one for shirts, one for sweaters, one for jackets, one for dresses, one for shoes, and one for anything else you want to put in it."

"So that's like, seven closets?"

"Yes, and through the middle door on the back wall is your changing area, and the door to your left is your powder room, equipped with vanity and sofas."

"Where does all this room come from?"

"Pure magic my dear." little did Lily know that this statement was real for she never suspected that Gracie would be a witch. "Okay, time for your surprise my dear."

"Surprise you mean me staying at Gracie Manor isn't my surprise?"

"No its more like my pleasure, your surprise is a ball."

"A ball?"

"Yes to celebrate you being seventeen, it is your seventeenth birthday ball."

"Like the ones you used to give when I was small?"

"Yes but more extravagant, you will have your own entrance, escort and dance."

"All of that for me?"

"Yes, so come along we need to find you a dress and then we must do your hair and make-up."

"You don't have to do this for me."

"Come off it Lillian, you are like a daughter to me can't I do something special for you?"

"Can you call me Lily? And yes you can do something for me but this is beyond what I dreamed."

"I will call you Lillian and that's that plus you deserve only the best." without another word they entered the dress closet and chose a dress and started to get ready for the ball.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mum, what is Sirius going to wear?" 

"Jamie, stop complaining I have enough to worry about and for all I care he could go naked, it would add some amusement to the night."

"Mum! I'm serious!"

"Jamie! I'm serious!" mimicked his mother

"You too are quite funny, Mrs. P."

"Sirius its Louise not Mrs. P."

"Yes mummy dearest!"

"Sirius if you want to wear something appropriate be nice and try this on."

"Yes, Louise." as soon as the boys were ready and Mr. & Mrs. Potter came downstairs it was already 6:15.

"My, my boys look at the time we should have been there at six. Come along know don't waist anymore time it will take us about ten minutes by Floo to get to Spain and the party starts at seven. When you arrive in the foyer wait there for Gracie and your father and I. No wandering around!" James and Sirius were the first to Floo and Mr. & Mrs. Potter followed. They arrived at Gracie manor only to be greeted by Gracie herself

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh, Lillian! You are absolutely gorgeous!"

"Thank you." Lily turned and looked at her reflection in the mirror

She was wearing a burgundy dress that was strapless; it tied once in the back to hold the dress up.

It had an open back that closed as it reached her waist covering her lower body.

It clung to her body perfectly; it was like the dress was made to fit her.

After her waist line the dress flowed straight and flared out at the bottom, it also had a slit in the back that went up to her knees.

Her hair was half-up half-down, the part that was up was in a tight bun that had strands looped in and out with four miniature silver roses in the middle, the hair that was down was curled ever so slightly and bounced against her shoulders as she walked. Her bun was kept in place by a tiara. Her shoes where a light wine.

She was beautiful.

"Now, my dear I need to find you an escort so if you excuse me I'll be back in five okay?"

"Hmm - mmm."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ah, James, Sirius, Louise and Derek how wonderful to see you. Now boys," she turned her attention to Sirius and James after giving everyone a hug. "My debutant needs an escort for tonight and I was wondering if one of you would be as kind as to . . . ."

"Sure, James here will be glad to do it that was all he could talk about today hoping to get picked and all." exclaimed Sirius ignoring the glare sent his way by James.

"It's settled then, James please follow Bernard out into the courtyard and he will tell you what is needed. The rest of you can proceed into the lounge until I start the ceremony but right now I have to attend to the birthday girl." with that said she swept out of the square room that you would hardly notice if you didn't know it was there. She left behind Mr. and Mrs. Potter and Sirius.

"Well you heard the lady." commented Sirius as he draped his arms over his _parents shoulders "To the **lounge!" and with that they swept out of the room unnoticed and headed to join the others.**_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"My dear you must be getting ready. I am going to head into the courtyard and give an opening speech and then when I announce your name you are to open the balcony doors walk out and down the stairs where you will find your escort waiting for you. You will then take his hand after he bows and you will curtsy and head to the dance floor for the first dance of the night. Okay?"

"Yes, Gracie I will."

"I must be off then."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"**Attention, Attention everyone!** Thank you, I would all thank you for coming to Gracie Manor and hope you enjoy your stay if it would be for the night or for the summer. We will begin this summer with a ball of course, celebrating the honor of my goddaughter. . . . ."

James and Sirius zoned out and they began focusing on the women around the room so they didn't hear Lily's name when it was called. When Lily's name was called she exited her room and made her way over to the stairs. As she reached the top of the stairs she stopped her escort wasn't there. Then she saw a figure run towards the stairs and stop. _'That must be my escort.'_ So she made her way down the stairs and after her escort bowed she took his hand and curtsied. As they made there way to the dance floor Lily realized she new her escort but she couldn't put a name with his face. As they started dancing she realized who she was dancing with he was James Potter.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: Hey I hope you liked this chapter and the third one should be out soon, I hope you all have a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. And to those who celebrate Hanukah Happy Hanukah! Please REVIEW!!**

**Updated :****12/24/03******

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN GRACIE MAONR AND EVERYONE THAT WORKS THERE.**


	3. Old Faces, Good Times and Bets

**PLOT: ** Lily, the smart one who would never fall for someone like James Potter. But what happens when they spend a summer together does it lead to paradise or does it lead to complete and utter chaos.

**In One Moment**

**Chapter Three:**** Old Faces, Good Times and Bets**

**In One Moment how everything can change. **

**In One Moment!  _How Fate can rearrange your life_**

**~By Cheryl Kemmeny~**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"**Attention, Attention everyone! Thank you, I would all thank you for coming to Gracie Manor and hope you enjoy your stay if it would be for the night or for the summer. We will begin this summer with a ball of course, celebrating the honor of my goddaughter. . . . ."**

James and Sirius zoned out and they began focusing on the women around the room so they didn't hear Lily's name when it was called. When Lily's name was called she exited her room and made her way over to the stairs. As she reached the top of the stairs she stopped her escort wasn't there. Then she saw a figure run towards the stairs and stop. _'That must be my escort.'_ So she made her way down the stairs and after her escort bowed she took his hand and curtsied. As they made there way to the dance floor Lily realized she new her escort but she couldn't put a name with his face. As they started dancing she realized who she was dancing with he was James Potter.

"James Potter?" asked a bewildered Lily. As soon as she said his name memories came flooding back to him and he was no longer captivated just by her beauty. 

_'I know that voice, and the hair it all seems so familiar, but who? EVANS!?'_

"Evans!?" he retorted and dropped her hand and stopped dancing "What are you . . ."

"Potter! We need to keep dancing, talk while we dance I don't want to upset Gracie okay." _'He is a great dancer!'_

"Sorry. So what are you doing here?"

"Potter that is the dumbest question you have ever asked, this party is for me why wouldn't I be here. I should be asking you why are you here."

"Um  . . . well Gracie is my aunt."

"She's your aunt?"

"Keep it down. Wait . . . Lily how do you know Gracie? I thought you didn't know anyone that knew magic outside of those in Hogwarts." _'Lily? Why did I call her Lily? Well okay I could use her first name since it is her ball and all.'_

"I don't, but if you must know James she is like a second mother to me and always has been. . . . Wait Gracie is a witch!"

"Yea, you didn't know?"

"Not a clue."

"Really? Know-it-all Evans didn't know her dearest Gracie was a witch."

"James, can you please be nice for just one night I was having the time of my life until I saw you."

"That was harsh."

"You take what you receive you get what you give."

"Sure. So are you staying here the whole summer?"

"Yea, and you."

"Of course, me and Sirius are staying I don't know about the parents though."

"Great an extra three months of hell."

"Come on Lils it won't be that bad I promise."

"You promise. Ha that's a thought, you might say it but will you keep it?"

"On my um . . . . Qudditch career I swear that I will not break this promise."

"Deal." And they shook hands just as the song was over and it was at that moment the two of them had enjoyed each others company.

"Lily!"  a voice called over the music and as Lily turned still holding James hand she saw three of her four best friends. They were gorgeous.

Aoife (EE-fa) was wearing a pink spaghetti strapped dress that stopped just above her knees and was backless. Her black hair with its hot pink tips matched the dress perfectly and was curled in certain areas.

Nula (NOO-la) was wearing a strapless blue gown that flared out and had a black shawl the draped over her bare shoulders and her long blonde hair draped down over her shoulders and down her back.

Though Aoife and Nula were twins they were nothing alike and this occasion proved it true. Very true.

Róisín (Roo-sheen) was wearing a dress identical to Aoife's except it was black and had a white slip over it, and her brown hair was twisted into a bun with a tiara holding it in place..

"Hey guys." greeted Lily still not letting go of James' hand for some reason. "Where is Siobhán? (Sho-VAwn)" 

"Oh, she isn't going to be here." said Nula while giving Lily a hug, stepping back to admire her she saw he and James hands interlinked and nudged her friends.

"Lily, you look adorable and so do you James." 

"Thanks." they both muttered and it was at that moment they realized they were still holding hands; they quickly dropped their hands to their sides after seeing their friend's glares.

"Interesting."

"What is interesting?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."

"Róisín, tell me right now."

"It is just interesting how Sirius Black happens to be my boyfriend and the girl in his arms isn't me." 

"Good cover up." whispered Nula so only Róisín could hear.

"Okay . . . well what are you guys doing here?"

"Gracie invited our parents to this ball thing and we all got dragged along we have been going to these things since as far as we can remember, and when Nula and I arrived we met Róisín."

"Oh, so you're only staying for tonight." Lily's smile turned into a frown.

"Well, yea but we can ask Gracie and our parents if we can stay. If it's okay with you."

"Of course it's okay Róisín, and if you do, I owe you because you will have saved me from three months alone in a huge manor with James and Sirius." 

"I resent that."

"Potter, you have no say. You are just here to be my dance partner nothing more."

"Sure well if you excuse me ladies I need to get a drink." with that he swept away, and it took all the effort he had to keep himself from getting too upset. 

_'Evans is never going to like me, I have to get it through my head'. _

**~But she is so beautiful~**

_'Where did that come from? I have to stop thinking Evans is beautiful because it only causes trouble.'_

**~But you love it as long as you are near her. ~**

_'No, that's not true . .  .'_ his thoughts were interrupted when Sirius hit him on the back.

"Jamsey whatcha thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"You were thinking about something and I think it was Evans."

"No . . ." Sirius was glaring at him and that glare meant he wouldn't stop until he knew the truth. "Yes I was."

"Man you got it bad."

"What do you mean I got it bad?"

"You want her but the affection is only one sided, which means incase your slow that you like her she doesn't like you."

"I'm not stupid."

"Could have fooled me."

"Shut-up, at least I'm not in deep shit with Lily; we are still on a non-fighting plane . . ."

"For now." James hurriedly tried to change the subject and then it came to him Róisín.

"If you must know your girlfriend is ready to blow your head off."

"Who Róisín? What did I do?" James just nodded and a smirk came to his face not just because of his friends horrified expression but because Róisín was standing right behind him.

"So . . . Mr. Black you have more than one girlfriend?" Sirius quickly turned around and saw the petite 'pixie' as he called her fuming at the seams. "Considering you had to ask James if it was me you must have more than one."

"No, never . . . I just thought I'd keep Janelle company since she wasn't dancing and neither was I . . ."

"Save it, I'm not stupid I can see you would rather spend time with another . . ." she stopped realization coming to her face. "Y-you danced with Janelle! How could you she is my sister! You like my sister, how could you Sirius you've stooped low before but this is just way too low."

"S-she's you sister! I-I-I didn't know I swear." his smile turned into a frown and his face was one of utter shock, and then there was laughter. It seemed to come from the shadows.

"Guys! You ruined it you were supposed to keep quiet!" pouted Róisín as Nula, Lily, and Aoife came out from behind the pillar clutching there sides from laughing so hard.

"Y-you should have seen your face Sirius." Giggled Lily

"No Lils look at his face now it's better than the one before, it like he just saw the worst thing imaginable."

"Nula it's not that bad."

"Yes, it is Aoife." the girls continued to laugh even James joined in and his best friend was well, horrified. 

"Wait, is Janelle really your sister?"

"No Sirius I have a brother not a sister. I told you that before how could you forget. Honestly you scare me sometimes."

"Excuse me, Excuse me." a calm motherly voice interrupted. "Lillian I see you have made friends quickly."

"Oh, these people, they are my friends from school, we all go to school together." Gracie knowing where the children went to school she was beyond surprised.

"Lillian, you are a witch?"

"Yes, I am and I take it you are too."

"Well, how did you know?"

"James told me." James threw her a glare once she said that, though she ignored it.

"Here was I thinking you were a normal muggle but you aren't so that means I can use magic tonight, do you know how hard it has been to restrain from using magic. Considering you are the only muggle that I invited I can use magic out in the open again."

"Okay Gracie." Gracie turned to walk away but stopped as Lily spoke again. "Gracie do you think my friends Róisín, Aoife and Nula could stay the summer with me?"

"Of course dear, but ask there parents first."

"Thank you."

"No problem Lillian." she then turned and left, and as Lily turned back to the group she saw them stifling their laughter.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"Well, we didn't know your name was Lillian."

"It is and do you have problem with it Mr. Black?"

"No, I just think it is funny."

"Oh do you now, well you want to now what I think would be funny?" she asked as she moved towards Sirius who was now standing up straight towering over her petite self. "I think it would be funny if I hexed you so all you could do for the next few weeks is dance." She threatened causing a look of terror to come over his face.

_'Why is it that I can make him cower in fear when I even step to close to him and I am about a foot smaller? I find it extremely funny.'_

"Lily, don't you dare hex my boyfriend." 

"I won't I just find it funny that he can be scared of a little 5'5" 'sprite' as he calls me."

"So do I."

"Shut-up Prongs, she scares the shit out of you too."

"Well I think that it is a sign that she cares."  commented Róisín and Lily couldn't say a thing because it was true and because she didn't comment a satisfying smirk came to James' face. It was true deep; deep down inside she did care for him.

"Well then I think they should dance considering they have only danced once and well it is Lily's party so she is supposed to dance. Go on know you too, have fun." ushered Sirius.

"Padfoot don't. . ." but it was to late he had them on the dance floor holding hands, so they danced. "I'm sorry about Sirius' behavior."

"Don't be we do have to dance and if I didn't dance with my escort I would be in trouble with Gracie."

"Well you have to say that having me as in escort is great."

"Don't flatter yourself, but I am kind of glad because I could have gotten stuck with some old fat guy who will just stare at me."

"Well you can't help it if you are pretty."

"James can we just dance and not have you hit on me please."

"I'm not, it's true, and I do think you are beautiful along with many other people." Lily blushed a crimson red and smiled. They danced a few more dances that night and Lily was having fun, even if it was with Potter she was able to let go of her guard and be normal. How she loved it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey, look Sirius, James and Lily are actually getting along."

"Alright my man is finally going to score with her."

"Sirius, you think that would happen?"

"Yes."

"Are you forgetting that we are talking about Lily and James, not James and some ditsy girl who wants to get laid."

"Oh, erm, yea well I bet he will try."

"I won't bet on that with you but I will bet that they will be together by the end of the summer."

"I say give it three weeks, so how much do you want to bet?"

"Say . . . . A week of being each other's slaves. Loser is the slave." At that Sirius eyes light up with desire.

"Róisín, you have a deal." They sealed it with a kiss and returned to their friends. The party went smoothly and the six teenagers were no where to be found the rest of the night. It was going to be one wild summer.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: Hey I hope you liked this chapter, I'll try to update soon I need time to think but if the next chapter is short I am sorry, so  Please REVIEW!! I will update soon!**

**Updated: ****12/28/03******

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN GRACIE MAONR AND EVERYONE THAT WORKS THERE.**


	4. ReUnited

**PLOT: ** Lily, the smart one who would never fall for someone like James Potter. But what happens when they spend a summer together does it lead to paradise or does it lead to complete and utter chaos.

**In One Moment**

**Chapter Four:**** Reunited**

**In One Moment how everything can change. **

**In One Moment!  _How Fate can rearrange your life_**

**Nothing ever stays the same it seems.**

**~By Cheryl Kemmeny~**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sirius!" cooed Róisín as she walked into the game room.

"Yes, I'm over here." he called while waving one of his hands in the air not breaking away from his game of chess with Remus who had arrived a few days ago. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered in his ear.

"Why don't you give up you are never going to win."

"Don't tell me if I am going to win or not because I can kick Lupin's ass any day."

"Not at chess silly." she then lowered her voice so Remus couldn't hear. "At the bet." with that comment he turned around and held her waist.

"How so?"

"You have a week and a half left and I have the rest of the summer."

"Yes, well what happens if they aren't together at the end of the summer who wins then?"

"I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"Yes you do."

"No I don . . .  You tricked me! That's not fair!"

"I think it is plenty fair considering you had me agree to an open ended bet and you know I hate open ends, so maybe after this chess game we can erm, tie them up."

"I'll see you in fifteen?"

"Don't be late." he called as she walked away.

"She has you whipped man."

"No she doesn't Moony. Does she?"

"Totally, before her you were sleeping with a different girl every other night sometimes every night. Well, you have been with her for three months, it is a record and you would do anything she asked you to."

"I would wouldn't I?"

"Yes."

"Wait I just admitted that she has me whipped."

"Yes, but that's cause you love her, that's why you would do anything for her right."

"Yea, man I think I do love her." the boys then returned to there intense game of chess completely oblivious to what was going on around them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey Róisín, what took you so long? Get stuck in a closet?" asked Nula as Róisín walked into Lily's gigantic bedroom.

"Holy crap this room is HUGE!" she exclaimed

"Yea, it's a bit too big if you ask me."

"Lily, you are insane you can never have a big enough room. I wish my room at home was this big."

"Well it isn't so get over it." a pillow then flew at Aoife's head and the girls started a pillow fight. After an hour of exhausting pillow fighting, the girls lay on the floor surrounded by feathers.

"This is a very unusual sight, I mean if someone waked in here right know they would think we just de-feathered a chicken."

"You mean a hundred chickens!"

"Aoife, you just gave me a brilliant idea." exclaimed Nula who had the most sinister grin on her face they had ever seen.

"The evil twin has awakened." screamed the girls before they went into a fit of giggles and listened to Nulas wonderful idea.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You know living in a house with hot girls for a whole summer is not as wonderful as I thought it would be."

"Well, Sirius that is because you have a girlfriend and she happens to be here."

"Well, ya but, erm I want food."

"Where did that come from?"

"I don't know but I want fooood because I'm hungry. Come on boys." he swung James and Remus around and marched out of the room with them close behind. As they reached the landing they saw the girls in the entrance hall with Gracie. The boys set off down the stairs pretending to ignore them until Gracie called them over.

"Boys! Boys!" she called in a singsong voice. "Come here, I need to discuss something with you."

"This better be good, you are taking time out of my eating time." muttered Sirius so only the two boys could hear him.

"Now, boys I have a guest coming for the next month, he is my son. . . ." she was cut off when Nula and Róisín interjected.

"We are really sorry Ms. Gracie but we need to use the bathroom, I am sure that Lily, and Aoife can fill us in on what is going to happen."  they took off so fast no one could say a word to them.

"Anyway, my son is coming for the month of July and the beginning of August. He lives in America and doesn't know much about our culture so I was hoping you would help him. All of you." the boys cringed at this thought, helping someone out on there vacation time wasn't part of there plan.

"Sure Gracie **all** of us will help." announced Aoife receiving nothing but pissed looks from the boys. 

"Excellent, he should be arriving soon; I hope you will all make him feel at home." With that said she let them be and as soon as she was out of hearing range Sirius went off on the girls.

"BLOODY HELL, why did you do that? We have to go off and make nicey nice to some kid who's probably ten years old and become his best friend. Thanks for letting us chose whether we wanted to or not!"

"Shove-it Black, for one thing her son is eighteen, and for another he is as bad as you three are when it comes to pranks so I am sure you will get along."

"How do you know all this Lily?"

"Well . . . . I well, erm, you see. . . ."

"Well, I told her." drawled a male voice from the foyer, the two girls turned around to face the boy that was walking into the room and were lost for words. Before them stood a very-handsome young man, he was tall and very well built, he had mousey brown hair and deep blue eyes, and his smile would make any girl melt.

"Kevin!" cried Lily as she walked over to him. "You look absolutely adorable."

"Yes, but you look fucking fabulous." this comment caused the guys to roll their eyes and snicker and Aoife sent them a evil glare.

"Oh come on. Stop you know that I am . . ." she never finished her sentence because a hand covered her mouth.

"You know I am telling the truth, stop trying to be modest Lily."

Lily mumbled words but no one could make them out because Kevin's hand was covering her mouth. 

"What was that I couldn't hear you?" he asked removing his hand from over her mouth.

"I said you are as bad as you mother."

"Well everyone has there flaws but it seems I have found someone who doesn't" he smirked at his own comment

"Who might that be?" Lily asked coyly

"You my dear." He replied bending ever so close to her face and was about to kiss her when. 

"Hello, we do exist over here." called James and extremely pissed off James.

_Who the hell does he think he is coming in here and stealing my girl, I mean come on I was about to win her over. Except he has to come in and steal her away. Let the war begin, I have I feeling I can win _

"Sorry, guys." apologized a very embarrassed Lily. "This is Kevin. Kevin I would like you to meet James, Aoife, Sirius, and Remus."

"Nice to meet you all. So . . ." he turned his attention to the boys. "Lily tells me you three are quite the pranksters?"

"Yea, but we work alone." snapped Sirius

"No need to get territorial." he shot back all the while resting a protective arm over Lily's shoulder, and then he bent down to Lily's ear and whispered something only she could hear. "I'm going to find mother, but find me later today so we can chill and stuff you know?" he kissed her cheek and left the hall.

"That was rude." Aoife's spat in a shocked voice 

"What do you mean that was rude?" came Lily's equally shocked voice.

"Well, Sirius had no reason to snap at him and he had no reason to give Sirius the 'Lily's my territory stay away' look."

"He did not."

"Oh, yes he did." drawled Remus' voice that shut-her up for all of about a nano-second.

"Are you serious? You guys aren't jealous are you!? How can you lot be jealous of a guy that I haven't seen for ten years."

"Seems like you are closer than ever though." remarked James

"Well, erm, I guess that's true, but he writes to me so what am I supposed to do ignore him?"

"You could."

"But, I am not you so therefore I wouldn't ignore him. Besides I don't like him that way so you don't have to worry about losing your best friend." she pointed to Aoife "Or the main object of your pranks. I'm not going anywhere I promise. Now come on its lunch time and I know I don't want to miss it."

"Here, here this girl speaks my language. Come on Lily-kins to the kitchen." demanded Sirius while draping his arm over a laughing Lily and dragging her to the kitchens with the other three in tow. All the while not noticing that everything they said was over-heard by Kevin.

"Well, Miss. Evans I will have you and you will be forced to break your promise because I will marry you like mother promised and you will come live in the states with me. This I promise. Until dinner my sweet." At that he swept down the corridor an evil plan forming in his head. Dinner was going to be lots of fun.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****

**A/N: Hey I hope you liked this chapter, I'll try to update soon, the next chapter shall be fun and the guys will become very jealous. (I'm evil aren't I?) Lily makes a choice but who shall it be and what will happen? Review and I  promise to update soon and when I do you will be able to find out who she chooses.**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed so far. **

**Blondie10101**

**Jillee257**

**Johnny**

**Kimbo**

**L.E.A.R Potter**

**Lily Evans Hosterler**

**Luvhp224**

**Miss Chrystal**

**Noreen **

**Optical Illusions**

**Padfoot-angellover**

**Pink Biddi **

**Rinfirithiel**

**Ryan Barton**

**You know your right**

**To those listed above thank you for reviewing! **

**Updated: ****12/30/03******

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN GRACIE MAONR AND EVERYONE THAT WORKS THERE.**


	5. Abuse

**PLOT: ** Lily, the smart one who would never fall for someone like James Potter. But what happens when they spend a summer together does it lead to paradise or does it lead to complete and utter chaos.

**In One Moment**

**Chapter Five:**** Abuse**

**In One Moment how everything can change. **

**In One Moment!  _How Fate can rearrange your life_**

**Nothing ever stays the same it seems.**

**~By Cheryl Kemmeny~**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Their lunch was quite interesting, everything started out normal and then. 

"Oh, my god! What is that!?" screamed Aoife as she looked down at her food that was now covered in some gooey substance.

"Oh, that is our latest creation; we thought you would like to try it."

"Sirius, you have got to be joking there is no way I am going to eat that."

"Well you don't have to eat it but that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun with it." he grabbed a handful of the goo from Aoife's plate and threw it at Lily.

"Eek! Oh you are so going to get it." Lily threw her food back at Sirius face, who ducked and it hit James square on the head.

"Oh, Evans you are going to pay for that." and that begin the massive food fight. It went on for about twenty minutes, food flying everywhere, people tackling each other, it was a complete mess.

"Hello? Guys are you in there?" called Nula who was standing in the doorway watching the food fly across the room. "Guys! Gracie is coming!"

"SHIT!" cried Sirius. "We need to get this place clean and fast, wands out." he and Aoife quickly cast a charm that cleaned the room. It was spotless.

"Hello, hello my dears, how was lunch?"

"Fine aunty, it was perfect." answered James who was trying his hardest to stifle his laughter while the others couldn't hold it in.

"May I inquire to what is so funny?"

"Sorry, Gracie its just James was after telling us a funny joke and well we can't help but laugh."

"Really? Is that so, well then as long as you don't start a food fight and get my room dirty, I don't want it looking like a pig sty when my son returns home."

"Yes, ma'am." replied Lily

"Okay then run along dinner is in three hours and it is a semi-formal event tonight. Until then." Gracie then left the teenagers to themselves.

"You lot have got a lot of nerve ya know."

"Whatcha mean?" asked James while taking his shirt off to clean it.

"Well first off you start a fight without inviting me, secondly look at yourselves your lucky Gracie is half blind otherwise she would have seen the mess on your clothes."

"Calm down Róisín, we were only having fun." as soon as the words were out of her mouth six shocked faces turned and looked at Lily. She looked back at them with the same expressionless face before speaking again. "What is a person not aloud to have fun once in a while?"

"Yes, its just you of all people would never say it was okay to make a mess. Are you breaking RULES!" retorted Remus

"So what if I am! It's about time for a change boys, and I can do what I like how I like and when I like." Everyone in the room was speechless, Lily Evans said she could break rules and she would. It was a miracle. "Well don't stare its not polite!" she snapped and left them alone.

"WOW! What have you guys done to my best friend!?"

"Nothing I swear we didn't do anything." yelped Sirius 

"Guilty Conscience?" questioned Róisín

"N-nope." He gulped

"What have you done Sirius!" demanded Aoife

"Hey, hey he didn't do anything. Look I think Lily was just tired of being Ms. Predictable/Perfect everyone needs a change sometimes."

"Really Remus well then why don't you go find her and ask her what the hell is the matter with her!? Meet us in her Game Room when you are done." Aoife stormed off heading towards the game room, but when no one was following her she whirled around yelled. "Everyone in Lily's game room NOW!" they then left Remus to go find Lily.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey Lily." called Kevin from the doorway

"Oh, hi. What are you doing here?"

"I thought you would be excited to see me." he answered as he walked towards her.

"Well, I am its just . . . ." she commented while getting up from where she sat in the living room.

"It's just what?"

"My friends they well never mind."

"Its okay, they don't understand you like I do." when she looked up he was less then two inches away from her face and he leaned in to kiss her when she pulled away. "Come on Lily it's aright" and he leaned into kiss her again but she pulled away and walked towards the door but he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"Kevin this isn't right."

"Why? I love you and I always have, but you don't love me do you." she didn't answer him but avoided his gaze and he shook her really hard. "DO YOU!"

"Well Kevin I don't know, I mean you broke my heart. You were the one that said we should stop seeing each other"

"Well I changed my mind I didn't realize what I had 'till you were gone and I realize that I was stupid for breaking up with you so please give me a second chance" he leaned into kiss her again but she pulled away.

"No I don't want to" Lily screamed away as Remus walked into the room, and Kevin threw her to the floor.

"Bitch, no one leads me on and then turns me down, I get what I want and I want you."

"Hey, hey what's going on in here?" 

"None of your fucking business!" retorted Kevin

"If it involves Lily it's my business."

"Remus, please. . ."

"Shut-up Lily, we are leaving." Kevin grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her out of the room.

"Owe, Kevin let go!" 

"Lily, you said we would chill and that is exactly what I intend to do whether you cooperate or not."

"Why are you acting so weird you never used to be like this?"

"What do you mean you are the one that is acting weird. You never used to ignore me all the time." he retorted as he pushed her harshly onto his bed

"I'm not ignoring you"

"Yea you are you are always hanging out with all those other people instead of me. You have really changed you used to give me what I wanted when I wanted . . . ."

"I never did that for fuck sake I haven't seen you for a couple years and we haven't done anything, past kissing so don't you dare make me out to be a slut!" little did the two of them know Remus was watching the whole scene and he moved silently into the room getting ready to protect Lily if he had to.

"Fuck it Lily you act like they mean everything to you and I mean nothing." 

"Those people are my FRIENDS and by the way you are acting you do mean nothing to me!" at that he lashed out at her and hit her full on, she fell to the floor with a loud SMACK!

"Lily" called Remus as he saw her fall, from the blow. He watched her get up and regain her balance; he quickly ran over to her and grabbed her arm. "Come on lets go back to your room and we will fix you up."

"Ok." he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she leaned her weight on him as he helped her out of the room.

"Lily I am not done talking to you, get your ass back here." he went to grab Lily but Remus blocked his hand and hit him square in the face making him fly back onto his bed, he was knocked out. Lily and Remus left his room without further nagging from Kevin.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****

**A/N: Okay I know some of you are wondering why James didn't know his own cousin but you will find out why in chapter six so have fun reading it! I hope you like the story so far, if any of you have ideas they are welcome. So I hope to see read your reviews soon! Keep Reviewing**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed so far. **

**Blondie10101**

**Cate******

**Jillee257**

**Johnny**

**Kimbo******

**J.E.A.R Potter**

**Lily Evans Hosterler**

**Luvhp224**

**Miss Chrystal**

**Noreen **

**Optical Illusions**

**Padfoot-angellover******

**Pink Biddi **

**Rinfirithiel******

**Ryan Barton**

**Sapphire Beauty**

**Wicked-Women**

**You know your right**

**To those listed above thank you for reviewing!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Updated: ****12/31/03******

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN GRACIE MAONR AND EVERYONE THAT WORKS THERE AND HER _SONS_.**


	6. Impersonation

**PLOT: ** Lily, the smart one who would never fall for someone like James Potter. But what happens when they spend a summer together does it lead to paradise or does it lead to complete and utter chaos.

**In One Moment**

**Chapter Six:**** Impersonation**

**In One Moment how everything can change. **

**In One Moment!  _How Fate can rearrange your life_**

**Nothing ever stays the same it seems.**

**One moment and that's the end of all your dreams**

**~By Cheryl Kemmeny~**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh, my lord Lily! What happened?" questioned Aoife as she saw Remus standing in the door carrying a weak Lily.

"Not now Aoife, she has been through enough!"

"Something has happened to my best friend and I demand to know what."

"Your demanding is not helping her at all, Aoife, if you want to help her get me some ice and bandages."

"Sirius, James opened the doors into her room and pull down her bed covers. Girls go and get the house elves."

"Fuck man what happened to her?"

"That cousin of yours Kevin."

"Kevin? He's not my cousin he is more like a step cousin. Aunt Gracie can't have any kids so she adopted two."

"Well, he was trying to rape her but he didn't get very far. He hit her pretty hard though."

"I knew that guy wasn't to be trusted." growled Sirius

"Ya, we all got a bad vibe from him." interjected Aoife as she returned with ice. "Is she okay?"

"She isn't dead and nothing's broken she just has a nice little bruise." Replied Remus while applying ice to her face. 

"Where is Ms. Lily?" came a squeaky voice from the end of the bed. "Where is she!" the little elf demanded

"Calm down, little one, she is right there." growled Sirius.

"Oh, Ms.! How did this happen to her!?" the elf glared at the three guys. "WHICH ONE OF YOU HURT MY LILY?" Sirius was about to lung at him and strangle him but Lily spoke.

"None of them hurt me, Raff."

"Oh, Ms. who is causing you great pain?"

"I- ah- hit my head against the bed post. I'll be fine; can you just hide this lump on my face?"

"Of course anything for you Ms." at that he snapped his fingers and the lump disappeared along with the pain.

"Thank you." she then beckoned the house elf forward and kissed him on the head. "Now don't you dare mention this to anyone you hear." 

"Yes Ms." he departed from there presence, and as soon as he left the girls started to fuss over her and talk at the same time.

"STOP!" screamed James "You lot are giving me a headache and I bet, you are giving one to Lily too. Now I suggest we leave her to rest until dinner. Everyone back to the game room." At that they all went to the game room.

"James." called Lily before he disappeared into the room.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"No problem."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Why the fuck would he do that!?" rattled James

"Because she wouldn't kiss him or as he put it _chill with him_."

"So he beat her because she wouldn't get into his pants!" declared Aoife

"Yes." answered Remus

"I am so going to kill him." declared Aoife and James at that same time.

"No, we need to let Lily handle this, but if she doesn't we need a plan for revenge."

"Remus I like that idea." so they spent the next few hours thinking up off pranks and humiliating things to do to him. Little did they now was Lily was doing the same thing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey guys." Lily's wavering voice came from the door leading into her room.

"Hey Lily, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Aoife, but we need to go to dinner. Can't be late can we."

"Lily, we don't think that you should go to dinner."

"You all don't think I should go or you don't think is should go James."

"Both, we don't want you to get hurt again."

"I won't because I will have you as my escort." Looking at his shocked face she added. "If it's okay with you."

"It is perfectly fine with me. Come on guys lets go to dinner."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dinner went smoothly at first, until Kevin showed up.

"Sorry, mum I was taking a shower."

"Its okay sweetie, come I saved you a seat right next to Lily." a malicious grin spread across Kevin's face as he sat down next to Lily who was avoiding looking at him.

"Kevin, can you pass the rolls."  Aoife gritted through her teeth.

"Kevin? Oh, no dear this isn't Kevin; this is his twin brother David. Silly girl how could you get them mixed up?"

"I wouldn't know maybe you should ask him." she shot a glare at him but before Gracie could reply there was a crash. Lily had stood up so fast that she had knocked her chair over.

"YOU BASTARD!" Lily screamed and hit David as hard as she could across his face. She didn't care at this moment that Gracie was shocked to hear language like this coming from her angel's mouth.

"Lillian. . . . ."

"Shut-up Gracie."  screamed Lily and everyone was utterly shocked. "David tried to make me think he was Kevin and I fucking believed him! He tried to rape me but no you wouldn't know because he couldn't hurt a fly. Well I have news for you, he's not perfect and I am not perfect either. So he better stay the fuck away from me." Lily quickly glanced around the table and took in the shocked looks from her friends and the glances of praise from Sirius. 

"Lillian, I expected better from you of all people, but everyone loses their head once in a while, and hanging around with such people would drive you to insanity quickly." Lily hurriedly walked over to where Gracie was now standing until she was in her face.

"Don't you every talk about my friends like that! They haven't done anything to you, so keep them out of this." she walked back to David who was sitting on the floor and kicked him hard in the stomach. "Don't ever touch me again." Then she spoke to her friends "I'll be outside." without another word she was gone.

"Um, I'm going to go and get her back." James got up and followed her outside. "LILY! LILY!"

"James? I'm over here." Lily called as she ran over to James tall figure.

"Lily, you are going to get sick come on inside."

"You are going to get sick too, and I am not going inside right now I need time to think."

_Fuck she is beautiful, especially with her hair stuck to her head like that and her clothes hung to every curve on her body._

"Lily, why did you do that inside?"

"I needed to do something and I had to get my point across that I wasn't to be taking advantage of or messed with." 

"Geez, I could have told them that."

"James, I have never done anything that bad to you."

"Yea, it was worse." 

"James." she cried as she punched his shoulder. "I wouldn't hurt you purposely."

"Really?" He asked raising an eyebrow suddenly realizing they were so close that there noses were almost touching.

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"That eye thingy, it makes me feel like I am under scrutiny."

"Oh, well what would make you feel better?"

"This." Lily then stood on her toes and kissed James on the lips.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: Okay I posted two birds with one stone! (Or two chapters at once.) This chapter sets the stage for Lily and James little romance. I hope you lot liked it and I hope to be hearing from you soon. I hope to see read your reviews soon! Keep Reviewing**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed so far. **

**Blondie10101**

**Cate******

**Jillee257**

**Johnny**

**Kimbo******

**J.E.A.R Potter**

**Lily Evans Hosterler**

**Luvhp224**

**Miss Chrystal**

**Noreen **

**Optical Illusions**

**Padfoot-angellover******

**Pink Biddi **

**Rinfirithiel******

**Ryan Barton**

**Sapphire Beauty**

**Wicked-Women**

**You know your right**

**To those listed above thank you for reviewing!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Updated: ****12/31/03******

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN GRACIE MAONR AND EVERYONE THAT WORKS THERE AND HER _SONS_.**


	7. Romance Blossoms

**PLOT: ** Lily, the smart one who would never fall for someone like James Potter. But what happens when they spend a summer together does it lead to paradise or does it lead to complete and utter chaos.

**In One Moment**

**Chapter Seven:**** Romance Blossoms**

**In One Moment how everything can change. **

**In One Moment!  _How Fate can rearrange your life_**

**Nothing ever stays the same it seems.**

**One moment and that's the end of all your dreams**

**~By Cheryl Kemmeny~**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"This." Lily then stood on her toes and kissed James on the lips. It was soft and sweet, her soft lips were like heaven to James and he longed for more when she pulled away. "I-I-I'm sorry I didn't mean . . . ." James lips on hers cut her words short and as soon as his lips touched hers she felt multiple sensations run throughout her body. Her nerves were on edge as Lily's lips parted allowing him access. They explored each other with an ever increasing need. James didn't want it to stop but it did. "Wow." whispered Lily as she placed a finger on her very swollen lips.

"I should be saying the same thing. That was definitely the best kiss I have ever had."

"Well, thanks I guess." The too of them suddenly realized they were standing out in the rain. "Oh, well I didn't plan on getting this wet, come on we can go up my balcony stairs." she grabbed James' hand and dragged him up to her room. She opened the door and ushered James inside. "That was amazing; I never thought I would do something like that."

"Oh." muttered James disappointment was clearly written across his face.

"Not kissing you silly, screaming at Gracie and beating David. Not that he didn't deserve it."

"Yea, that so you don't regret kissing me?"

"Not yet anyway."

"Not yet?"

Lily decided to avoid answering that question so she quickly changed the subject "Well, I need to take a shower and I suggest you do the same." seeing the lustful look that came over his face she quickly added. "In your own room, but you can come back if you want."

"Okay, I'll see you in an hour?"

"An hour it is then."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey, I didn't realize guys _took an hour_ to shower but considering you needed one badly, I'll excuse you." joked Lily as James came into her room exactly an hour later. That was a total lie, Lily thought he smelt wonderful but she wouldn't let him know that.

"Do I repulse you?' 

"No you do not repulse me; you make me wish that I was in another country."

"Your evil." 

"And you love it."

"I do." answered James as he sat down on the bed next to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "So . . . what do you want to do?"

"Sleep."

"Really?" questioned James as he cocked his head to the side in a suggestive way.

"Yes, just sleep nothing else. I want you to stay with me though."

"Gladly." the two of them climbed into Lily's bed and Lily turned into James and he held her.

"James?"

"Mmmmm."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For coming after me when I left the house, for helping me when I was injured. For begin there even though I have been a total ass to you."

"Anytime, anytime." he whispered into her hair and the two of them feel asleep in each others arms.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" cried Aoife as she ran into Lily's room with a sleepy Sirius and Róisín. "Lily and James are missing." that comment caused Sirius to snicker. 

"Did you ever think that they would be together?"

"No, its just . . ."

"Or." whispered Róisín "Asleep behind you in each others arms."

"Really?" at that Aoife turned around to find Lily and James sleeping soundly against each other.

"How cute." sniggered Sirius as he bent down to Róisín ear he whispered. "I win!"

"I hate you."

"Aren't I always right?"

"Guys stop that bickering, that isn't Lily sleeping next to James, it's a dummy."

"I win." mimicked Roisin

"Guys stop you can discuss your matters on your own time right now we need to wake James up."

"I'll do that." volunteered Sirius, he marched up next to James and hit him across the back of the head.

"What, what did I do now?"

"Nothing lover boy, but Lily seems to be missing."

"No she's . . ." he looked down at the dummy in his arms and screamed "Where the hell is she!?"

"Chill man she is probably in the bathroom."

"Sirius, you grow stupider by the minute, if Lily had gone to the bathroom do you think she would have put a dummy next to James, to make it look like she was still there?" scolded Aoife

"No."

"Then that means someone took her."

"I can give you one guess on who did it." growled James

"I know! I know!" exclaimed Sirius while jumping up and down like a tow year old. "It was David!"

"No shit, Sherlock, the question is but how do we find them?"

"I don't know." chorused the group

"But I do." came Remus' angry voice from the doorway

"How, you don't know where is room is."

"Where do you think he took Lily yesterday?"

"Oh, say no more, just lead the way." answered James as he hoped out of the bed not caring that all he had on were his boxers. The other three absentmindedly followed him out of the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was around three o'clock when David crept into Lily's room, he was hoping to find her alone but he was wrong, very wrong. She was wrapped in the arms of that Potter kid. "Lily, you are mine." he whispered as he crept to her bedside. He realized he would need something to replace Lily. So Potter thought she was still there. "Um, what to use what to use." he looked around the room, and he found a paperclip on the floor he transfigured it into a dummy. He then pulled Lily out of the bed and replaced her with the dummy. He was half-way to the door when Lily woke up.

"Ahh! . . ." he clamped a strong hand over her mouth to muffle her screams. She was trashing about in his arms but he was stronger than her and held her in place. With Lily in his arms he returned to his room and placed a sleeping charm on her.

"There is no where to run and no where to hide my little flower." Spoke David as he caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead. He then pulled her to him and held her tight as he fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*ENDFLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"We need to be really quiet; if he is still asleep we might be able to get out of there without him noticing."

"How do we get in?" questioned Aoife

"Magic." and then a door was revealed and it opened

"How did you know that James?"

"I have spent many summers here and that is the answer to every puzzling question you can ask about this place."

"Okay, we need to be quiet from here on in." they then entered the room and in the back corner they saw a bed. They approached it and they saw Lily lying there wide awake and helpless. Her hands were tied above her head and she had marks all over her body. She was trying to say something to them but she couldn't' move her mouth. 

"Lily, shush its okay we are going to get you out of here." comforted James. "Remus can you?"

"I'd be happy too." he reached for the chains and was about to snap them in two when they heard voices. Lily was thrashing frantically, motioning them to go behind the closet. 

"Lily, I can't leave you." 

"GO!" she croaked as if it hurt her to speak.  They took off and ran behind the closet just as two figures walked into the room.

"Mother, you promised me that I could have her as a bride."

"Yes, I did dear but she needs to pay for last night first."

"How so mother?" David asked as they approached the bed.

"She . . ." her words stopped, she was distracted by a noise that came from behind the closet. "David." She whispered and nodded in the direction of the closet. He mad his way over there and stop. He then careful peered behind the closet and saw -------

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: Okay well, that is chapter seven. Use your imagination to decide what he saw. I hope you liked it and I hope to reading your reviews soon! Keep Reviewing**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed so far. **

**Blondie10101**

**Cate******

**Jillee257**

**Johnny**

**Kimbo******

**J.E.A.R Potter**

**Lily Evans Hosterler**

**Luvhp224**

**MaioaLilta******

**Miss Chrystal**

**Noreen **

**Optical Illusions**

**Padfoot-angellover******

**Pink Biddi **

**Rinfirithiel******

**Ryan Barton**

**Sapphire Beauty**

**Wicked-Women**

**You know your right**

**To those listed above thank you for reviewing!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Updated: ****1/2/04******

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN GRACIE MAONR AND EVERYONE THAT WORKS THERE AND HER _SONS_.**


	8. Knights in Shining Armor

**PLOT: ** Lily, the smart one who would never fall for someone like James Potter. But what happens when they spend a summer together does it lead to paradise or does it lead to complete and utter chaos.

**In One Moment**

**Chapter Eight:**** Pay back**

**In One Moment how everything can change. **

**In One Moment!  _How Fate can rearrange your life_**

**Nothing ever stays the same it seems.**

**One moment and that's the end of all your dreams**

**~By Cheryl Kemmeny~**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Lily, I can't leave you." 

"GO!" she croaked as if it hurt her to speak. At that they took off and ran behind the closet just as two figures walked into the room.

"Mother, you promised me that I could have her as a bride."

"Yes, I did dear but she needs to pay for last night first."

"How so mother?" David asked as they approached the bed.

"She . . ." her words stopped, she was distracted by a noise that came from behind the closet. "David." She whispered and nodded in the direction of the closet. He mad his way over there and stop. He then careful peered behind the closet and saw a big black dog.

"Mom, its only Bruno." But he was wrong, very wrong. That dog wasn't Bruno it was Sirius. And that dog lost his temper and attacked David. "Geroff me, Get it off me ma."

"What is the matter darling." squeaked Gracie as if her voice was changing.

"AAAHHHH!!!" at that the dog let David go and he ran out of the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Come on guys run!" called James at the two girls who were lagging behind.

"Where is Sirius? Why did he disappear like that?"

"I'm right here." called Sirius "and David seems pretty mad so we better go to somewhere he would never think of looking."

"Uh, how about the shack down by the beach?"

"Its going to take us forever to get there James." 

"I know Moony but we have to get Lily far away from this place right now and when she gets her strength back we can come back okay."

"Well then I guess we have no choice come on ladies hurry up." yelled Remus as he held open the patio door. The group ran to the shack and settled inside.

"Shit, guys we left Nula behind." stated Aoife.

"I'll get her." announced Remus and before anyone could object he was gone.

"Is she going to be okay?" Aoife asked James in a hushed whisper.

"I hope so; we just have to wait until she wakes up to find out what happened."

After about fifteen minutes of silence the shack door was opened, and everyone tensed ready to see David in the door way, but in marched Nula and Remus to everyone's relief.

"Oh gods what happened?" questioned Nula when she saw Lily lying on the old sofa.

"Well I don't really now how that happened to her but I can tell you how we got her out of there."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****

"GO!" she croaked as if it hurt her to speak. At that they took off and ran behind the closet just as two figures walked into the room.

"Mother, you promised me that I could have her as a bride." came David's voice

"Yes, I did dear but she needs to pay for last night first."

"A lesson?" whispered a puzzled James. 

"Well I think she means a punishment for the way she acted."

"Why . . . shit what the hell did you do Aoife." 

"Sorry I just got so angry I punched the closet and it happened to make a noise."

"Nice going genius. . . ." James' voice was cut off when he heard footsteps approaching there hiding spot. "Looks like they heard it too, um, okay girls go towards the patio and plaster yourselves against the wall and run for it when I tell you okay." they nodded there heads and scurried towards the wall. "Padfoot, you need to change, he has a dog named Bruno that looks like your animagus form, distract him. Remus when I give you the signal run with me to the bed and break the bonds holding Lily there so we can run for it okay?"

"Okay." they saw the feet turn towards the closet and they all ran for it, the girls towards the door the boys towards the bed, and they then followed the girls, with an angry Sirius close behind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*ENDFLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"That was what happened with us there but we have no idea what happened to Lily."

"Well, we have to wait until she wakes up then." stated Nula as if it was the most obvious thing ever. So wait they did, they waited for over and hour until she finally awoke. After much fussing and healing and crying and questioning Lily finally decided she had enough strength to tell her story.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****

It was around three o'clock when David crept into Lily's room, he was hoping to find her alone but he was wrong, very wrong. She was wrapped in the arms of that Potter kid. "Lily, you are mine." he whispered as he crept to her bedside. He realized her would need something to replace Lily. So Potter thought she was still there. "Um, what to use what to use." he looked around the room, and he found a paperclip on the floor he transfigured it into a dummy. He then pulled Lily out of the bed and replaced her with the dummy. He was half-way to the door when Lily woke up.

"Ahh! . . ." he clamped a strong hand over her mouth to muffle her screams. She was trashing about in his arms but he was stronger than her and held her in place. With Lily in his arms he returned to his room and placed a sleeping charm on her.

"There is no where to run and no where to hide my little flower." spoke David as he caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead. He then pulled her to him and held her tight as he fell asleep. David woke at around five and saw that Lily was asleep next to him, where she belonged. He got up and took a shower, but when he came back Lily was awake and thrashing.

"Stop it Lily." she froze as she watched him come and stand over her; she looked at him and spit in his face. "Bitch." he muttered as he hit her hard across the arm. Lily winced in pain but didn't show it. "Oh, so Lily is going to act all tough now. What are you going to do none of your friends are here to protect you."

"That doesn't mean they won't find me."

"I doubt that very much Lily, you see none of them know where my room is." Lily was about to blurt out Remus does but thought better of it. "Now, last night, the way you acted was very inappropriate, so you need to learn not to do that Lily." he then hit her; he hit her again and again until tears were racking her fragile body. "Now be a good girl and rest I will be back after breakfast with mother." he turned to leave but then thought better of it, and bent down and kissed her lips and to his surprise she didn't pull away she kissed him back and as he parted her mouth with his tongue she bite it really hard. "OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" with that he tied her hands above her head and headed out of the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*ENDFLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"That's some bad shit."

"Tell me about it and if it wasn't for you guys playing my knights in shinning armor, I would probably be in worse shape than this."

"Well, we do care about you so we had to do something." Aoife told her as she dapped a cold towel to her forehead.

"Thanks, to all of you."

"No problem." whispered James against her cheek. His hot breath warmed her cheek, and it smelt like lemons. He bent down and kissed her cheek and she smiled at him. He held her in his arms when Aoife was done taking care of her. They were all silent for a while and then they heard ranting and raving coming from outside. This was a private beach so it could only be two people, David or Gracie. They all hid behind the counter and listened as the door opened. 

"You foul little creature, you had to change back while we were going to threaten Lily and then she disappears and Bruno goes crazy." this remark caused Sirius to snicker but he was silenced by Róisín. "Look elf your polyjuice potion better work next time."

"Yes m-master." Squeaked Farleigh 

"In you go." growled David as he pushed the elf into a secret passage way and he followed shutting the picture behind him.

"So that is where he goes." whispered Remus

"Obvious, we better follow him and figure out what is happening down there."

"Róisín, no we have to wait." everyone looked at Lily with a puzzled look. "He is going to send Farleigh to find us and when Farleigh can't he will leave and then we will go down."

"How do you know this?"

"I used to come here with Kevin when we were small and he would send a house elf to get food and it would take the elf forever so then we would leave to find the elf. Trust me David should do it to. His mother's elves are very stupid." so they waited for what seemed like hours until the elf came out and then David followed after about fifteen minutes. It went just as Lily said it would. They all made there way into the portrait and down the stairs. They were all scared of what they might find. Though nothing would have prepared them for what they saw.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: Okay well, that is chapter eight. I know chapter seven was a bit gloomy but things aren't all that bad. You find everything out in chapters nine and ten. It's going to be a long ride and I will try and update as sooooon as I can. Thank you so much for reading!  I hope you liked it and I hope to read your reviews soon! Keep Reviewing**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed so far. You guys are the greatest. Your reviews mean soooo much to me! I agree with Lola Sue, and I will make this deal with all of you as long as you lot keep reviewing I will keep writing!!!!! You haven't failed me yet, so pleas don't!! Thanks so much for you advice (etc.)**

**Blondie10101**

**Cate******

**J.E.A.R Potter ( MY APOLOGIES I AM SO SORRY!)**

**Jillee257**

**Johnny**

**Kimbo******

**Lily Evans Hosterler**

**lilynjamesAAF******

**Lola Sue**

**Luvhp224**

**MaioaLilta******

**Miss Chrystal**

**MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus******

**Noreen **

**Obsessive**

**Optical Illusions**

**Padfoot-angellover******

**Pink Biddi **

**ProngsMoonyPadfoot******

**Rinfirithiel******

**Ryan Barton**

**Sapphire Beauty**

**Smiley Mary**

**Usagi24**

**Wicked-Women**

**You know your right**

**To those listed above thank you for reviewing!**

**Updated: ****1/2/04******

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN GRACIE MAONR AND EVERYONE THAT WORKS THERE AND HER _SONS_.**


	9. Playing Detective

**PLOT: ** Lily, the smart one who would never fall for someone like James Potter. But what happens when they spend a summer together does it lead to paradise or does it lead to complete and utter chaos.

**In One Moment**

**Chapter Nine:**** Playing Detectives**

**In One Moment how everything can change. **

**One Moment!  _How Fate can rearrange _**

**_Your life._****__**

**Nothing ever stays the same, it seems.**

**One moment, and that's the end of all your dreams.**

**One moment, and what was love can turn to hate!**

**~By Cheryl Kemmeny~**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I used to come here with Kevin when we were small and he would send a house elf to get food and it would take the elf forever so then we would leave to find the elf. Trust me David should do it to. His mother's elves are very stupid." so they waited for what seemed like hours until the elf came out and then David followed after about fifteen minutes. It went just as Lily said it would. They all made there way into the portrait and down the stairs. They were all scared of what they might find. Though nothing would have prepared them for what they saw. It was a dark dank room that reminded them of the dungeons of Hogwarts but worse. There were cauldrons, ingredients, and vials all over the room. There was blood on the walls and it smelt terrible. The place looked like a torture chamber or worse.

"G-guys." stammered Aoife "C-can we leave, this place is giving me the creeps."

"Its giving all of us the creeps but we need to find out what this wacko is up too."

"Excuse me Mr. I'm-not-scared-of-anything Black; we aren't all as brave as you!"

"Would you too stop bickering, we need to concentrate." scolded Lily

"Lily how the hell did you stomach staying down here?" inquired James

"Well, I didn't this is the _chamber, we used to run through this part, and get to the slide before we saw anything."_

"Slide?"

"Yes, James through the blood-stained portrait is a slide that leads to a house like level. Come on and I'll show you."

"I-I think I will wait here." whispered Aoife

"Okay we'll leave you here to be look out and when we hear you scream because he is torturing you we will all go hide and leave you there to die." answered Lily's voice and everyone looked at her in shock and Aoife seemed as if she was going to cry. "As if, there is no way I am leaving any of you here alone, we all go down and we all get out or I don't leave at all. Got it?" everyone shook there heads and waited for there next instruction. 

"Okay, it's a slide and it is right in front of the portrait, it's a sudden drop and a fast one, it is straight down, and long. Hold on we will go one by one. I am going last no objections. Ladies you go first then the boys and I will follow." they all looked at her disbelieving her words. 

"I promise now go, and when you land get up fast and run until you see a door, then scream safe. If you don't scream safe, those who are already down there are to do nothing and those up here are to do nothing, I will go and help you. I know what is down there and it isn't pretty, so take my advice. Everyone set?" the group nodded in agreement and Lily opened the portrait and sent Aoife down first. A soft thump echoed her landing and a few seconds later she screamed safe. This pattern continued until only James and Lily were left.

"Lily, I don't think you should go last, I mean what if he comes?"

"Stop molly-coddling me James I am not a flippin two year old, so please don't treat me like one. Do as I say and go." Lily abruptly pushed and unexpected James down the slide.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" _Thump  . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

"James!? Are you safe?" called Lily

"What is this sponge thing?"

"James, no get away from there fast and when I say fast I mean it!"

"It isn't doing any harm."

"Listen to me you stubborn bastard move!"

"Alright, alright I'm going. . . . . . . Safe!" Lily then jumped down and it felt like she was returning to her childhood. Soon, enough after she landed she was running towards the safe zone, when the _sponge thing (as James so kindly put it) grabbed Lily's leg. _

"Shit!" cried Lily as she felt it take hold and pull her back to its center.

"Lily? Lily? Did you make it?" screamed Sirius.

"Oh, yea I am fine it just so happens that James woke our little friend up and he decided to pay me a visit."

"W-what friend?" squeaked Aoife

"Oh, an old friend, you lot wait there and I'll deal while I deal with him." 

"Do you need help?" stuttered Sirius. 

"No, don't worry about me I will be with you in a second." they waited and waited and then finally they heard something, it wasn't talking, or screaming or spell casting it was singing, it sounded like and angel and the words just floated over them so soft and smooth, it was heavenly..

**(Okay this is written in Hungarian though I am not Hungarian, nothing against those who are, I wrote it phonetically so you could kind of understand)**

_Meend-nyi-yunk-nuhk el kell-men-nee_

_Ayl-yhen uh muh-jeeyahr suhbud-shahg!_

_Ayl-yhen uh huh-zuh_

Then the singing stopped and Lily appeared in front of the group. "Come along now we don't have all day." spoke Lily as she approached the group and opened the door. They then entered the lower level. It was exactly like Lily said a home. Though this one had been altered much to Lily's disappointment. There were operating tables, torture devices, and poisons. It was a death chamber. There was one other room, leading off of it and Lily was afraid to go in. 

"Oh, my god what has he done to this place!" cried Lily

"You mean it wasn't all this creepy?" questioned Sirius

"Obviously not if I used to spend time down here, now listen we need to find what he is up too, so spread out and look for anything out of the ordinary."

"Like all of this isn't out of the ordinary?" commented Róisín

"I think she means as in like something that would give us clues to what he is up too."

"Thank you Remus, but we aren't all as smart as you."

"This isn't a time to bicker, we need to look and get out of here fast. We have no idea when he could comeback."

"Sorry, Lils." 

"Save the apology, Róisín just look." 

The search was on they took apart bookshelves took down the names of some of the books, destroyed the poisons, and the potions strong enough to kill someone, or harm them severely. They must have been there for over two hours when they finally discovered something, absolutely horrifying.

"Lily, maybe you should come see this." called Nula. Lily carefully looked up from the book she was reading and looked to where Nula was standing. Her mouth opened in horror as she saw the board Nula was standing next to. It was a full of pictures, all of them where of her. Pictures from when she was a toddler, to the other night at the ball. All of her mothers Christmas cards, and pictures they had sent Gracie where on that board along with physical information. 

"You have got to be kidding me." Lily whispered as she touched the picture of her and Kevin when they were younger.

"Nope, this stuff is very much real." answered Nula

"That was a rhetorical question."

"Oh."

"Why would he do this? It makes no sense that he would hurt me but still treasure me, like I was a prize."

"Treasure you?"

"Yes, Aoife treasure me, he has all to the pictures my mother sent to Gracie and the ones they took of Kevin and I. He kept them . . . ."

"Stole them!" coughed James

"He seems to treasure me but hate me all the same. He wants what he can't have that is why I am a treasure. Treasure is always something that you can't have. You always have to take it by force. He can't have me so he is taking me by force not caring if he is hurting me as long as he has me."

"What's your point?"

"Stop acting stupid, James. My point is he can't have me because he knows I don't want him, so he will try and take me away from everyone no caring who he hurts in the process." 

"Okay, I don't know about the others be personally I have no idea what you meant, so you want to clarify it?" asked Sirius

"Okay, let's put it in terms you will understand. Let's use a girl for example, considering that is all you guys think about." James, Remus and Sirius all started to object but Lily silenced them with a glare. "Say you are completely and utterly obsessed with a girl and you would do anything to get her, even if it meant hurting others you love, even that girl. You would do it because you want her you treasure her. She is your treasure and you need her. Get it?"

"Yes, but I have to say we don't always think about girls, I mean . . . ."

"Shut-up will ya Sirius. You are giving me a headache."

"Sorry Ro."

"Keep looking around a bit more and then we will leave okay."

"Sure." answered the group. They looked around a bit more, finding nothing new, until Sirius shouted he found something.

"Oi, over here I found something. It's a door or something like that."

"A door?" questioned Lily though she already new it was there she just ignored it. "It would be best if we didn't go in there."

"Why is little Lily-kins scared?" taunted Sirius

"I am not scared . . . just scared of what I might find."

"Well there must be something interesting in there." commented James

"Well, lets not find out can we just go I have a bad feeling about this."

"Lil, we need to find out what he is up to come one just a little peek, to see if it is anything serious."

"Okay, Aoife, just a peek." Lily then made her way towards the door "Mind if I open it?"

"No problem." answered Sirius. Lily then grasped the doorknob and turned, she let the door fly open and hit the wall. She looked around expecting to see nothing, but what she saw there made her drop too her knees and let out a blood curling scream.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**WHAT DID SHE SEE!!!!! USE YOUR IMAGINATION AND IF SOMEONE GETS IT RIGHT THEN I WILL UPDATE CHAPTERS  10,11,12 TOGETHER AND BY THIS FRIDAY JANUARY 9 2004 (DARING I KNOW!)**

**A/N: Okay well, that is chapter nine. Hope this clarified a few things, I start my exams soon so I'll try and update ASAP, whenever possible. I don't want to get you lot mad at me! You probably already are because of the cliffhanger, but I promise I will try not to do it again. I didn't want to give too much away. It's still going to be a long ride, but hang in there and I will try and update as sooooon as I can. Thank you so much for reading!  I hope you liked it and I hope to read your reviews soon! Keep Reviewing**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed so far. Remember our deal!!! You guys are the greatest. Your reviews mean soooo much to me!**

**Okay considering I live in ****England**** I used Irish names for the girls, they are 100% Irish like myself but I don't live there so thanks to those who like them. **

**Angel-dolphin1**

**Bethany******

**Blondestbrunette12**

**Blondie10101**

**Cate******

**Iceprincess13090**

**J.E.A.R Potter**

**JamieOD**** (BASTARD! Hey is this my annoying British cousin that I love so much? Only you could think of something that is no way related to my story in one way or another! You better be nice to me, or else. It wouldn't kill you to actually read it! But you IQ seems to keep you from comprehending things that don't have to do with food!)**

**Jillee257**

**Johnny**

**Kimbo******

**Lily Evans Hosterler**

**lilynjamesAAF******

**Lola Sue**

**LuthienGranger2004**

**Luvhp224**

**MaioaLilta******

**Miss Chrystal**

**Miss_mags_ak******

**MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus******

**Noreen **

**Obsession**

**Optical Illusions**

**Padfoot-angellover******

**Pink Biddi  (YOUR NAME IS IN HERE AND HAS BEEN BITCH! I STILL WUW YOU)**

**Princess Pixie Ice **

**ProngsMoonyPadfoot******

**Purple sue**

**Rinfirithiel******

**Ryan Barton**

**Sapphire Beauty**

**Simply irresistible**

**Smiley Mary**

**Usagi24**

**Wicked-Women**

**You know your right**

**To those listed above thank you for reviewing!**

**Updated: 1/4/04**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN GRACIE MAONR AND EVERYONE THAT WORKS THERE AND HER _SONS_.**


	10. Lo Siento

**PLOT: ** Lily, the smart one who would never fall for someone like James Potter. But what happens when they spend a summer together does it lead to paradise or does it lead to complete and utter chaos.

**In One Moment**

**Chapter Ten:**** Lo Siento**

**In One Moment how everything can change. **

**One Moment!  _How Fate can rearrange _**

**_Your life._****__**

**Nothing ever stays the same, it seems.**

**One moment, and that's the end of all your dreams.**

**One moment, and what was love can turn to hate!**

**One Moment, and suddenly its to late**

**~By Cheryl Kemmeny~**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Okay, Aoife, just a peek." Lily then made her way towards the door "Mind if I open it?"

"No problem." answered Sirius. Lily then grasped the doorknob and turned, she let the door fly open and hit the wall. She looked around expecting to see nothing, but what she saw there made her drop too her knees and let out a blood curling scream. The others looked around the room, and were utterly disgusted. Aoife left to go throw up, James and Sirius walked over to comfort Lily and to stop her from screaming. Nula, Róisín and Remus all went to help Aoife. 

"H-how c-could he d-do that?" sobbed Lily into James shoulder.

"I know maybe we should just leave."

"No, James I have to make sure it's real and not a mirage."

"Lils, we all saw it how could it not be real."

"I don't want it to be real and I need to see if it is." Lily then pushed herself away from James' embrace and walked deeper into the room. She walked to the wall that Kevin was hanging from. He was covered in blood. His hands were tied into the wall with chains and he looked like he had been through so much pain. There were cuts, and sores and scabs all over his body. He had been tortured. "Oh, Kevin I am so sorry." cried Lily as she walked towards his dangling body. When she was near enough she held her hand out and caressed his face. It was cold, cold like ice. He was dead. "I'm so sorry." she then stood on her toes and kissed him goodbye.

"Is he?"

"Yes, Sirius he's dead." Lily then proceeded to look around the room, occasionally slipping in the puddles of water or worse blood. Nothing seemed to faze Lily at that moment so her friends let her be. She came to a door, and carefully opened it. Inside was an unconscious Gracie. "Gracie not you too." bending down to touch her face she felt warmth, life.  "Guys come here, come get Gracie." Remus made his way over and picked Gracie up and held her silent form in his arms. "I think I have seen enough, of this room." she ushered everyone out and went to say her final good-bye to Kevin. "I will never forget you." She leaned up and kissed his cold lips one last time. "Remus, can you and the girls bring Gracie back to the house and get her treated, and be careful not to get caught."

"Um Lily we don't know how to leave, I mean the slide it doesn't work backwards."

"Sorry, I forgot, come on the exit is over here." called Lily as she stepped out of the room, into the main room and went over to a little nook in the wall and pressed it forward. "Come along its through here." pointed Lily. "When you go in walk straight and until you get to a set of stairs and follow them, up to the portrait. Keep in mind there is no way you can access the slide from there, you may see it but you can not use it, so don't think of coming back down, any of you. Aoife you go first." so Aoife went on through followed by Róisín, Nula, Remus and Gracie. Sirius and James stayed behind with Lily. "Help me gather some books . . ."

"Well, well look at we have found Farleigh. Looks like the prize has been delivered to us, saves me from looking." Lily whirled around and came face to face with David. He was looking at her with a smirk of triumph on his face.

"You and your lazy ass couldn't do anything right, whether it would be to find me or to make a stupid potion. That's why you have Farleigh."

"Shut-it, no tramp can speak to me like that."

"She's not a tramp . . . oof!" James was cut short when Lily hit him in the stomach

"James keep your mouth shut and back into the passage way now." scolded Lily through gritted teeth.

"Lil, we have to get out of here now."

"Obviously, just tell Sirius to back into the passage then you do the same and I will be right behind you. Now go." 

"I can't . . ." Lily then turned her head to the side careful not to take one eye off of David; she sent James a glare that immediately silenced him. James gulped under her gaze, and he swore to himself if looks could kill he would be dead twice over. "Okay, I am going." James retreated far enough into the darkness, so he could still see Lily but was far enough away from the room.

"Is my little Flower going to run?"

"I have no intention of running from you; I just wanted to get my friends to safety." Lily abruptly turned and kicked the wall back into place. Shutting out her friends and trapping herself and David inside.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Lily!" screamed James as he saw her kick the door shut. "Fuck it, Lily open up!" he cried while banging his hands against the cold rock. When no one answered he started to punch the wall until he felt pain. He had caused his knuckles to bleed from the impact, of flesh against stone.

"James, man come on we have to get out of here." 

"Padfoot, she is in there alone with a guy who killed his own brother and defenseless. She has no wand on her."

"Come on let's get out of here and see if we can open the passage down again. Come on the faster the better." The two of them turned and ran down the passage at a sprint. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So Miss. Lillian has decided to give in?"

"Never."

"But you see, if I am correct you don't have a wand and I do."

"No, you see when we came down here your wand was left next to that caldron over there so I happen to have it here in my pocket."

"Clever put that wand will answer to my call. ACCIO WAND!"

"Oh, I forgot to mention I kind of stepped on it, and it broke." Lily pulled the wand out of her pocket. It was split in to, and right there and then she snapped the two half's again. It was in pieces there was no way he could ever piece it back together.

"Why you . . . ."

"Save your breath you can call me anything you want and it won't affect me. I have to ask you one question though, why me?"

"You were the belle of the ball, the gorgeous one, and I wanted you but you could never give me the time of day."

"Cause you were a stuck up bastard like you are now."

"Well, since neither of us can use magic what next?"

"I'll let you make the first move."

"Fine." 

He sauntered over and went to grab Lily's arm, but she dodged him and rolled against the floor. "Your going to have to be faster than that." he was seeing red, now he charged towards her and hit her to the ground but he rolled off of her to the side. The two of them got up and he went in again this time Lily was ready for him and she moved to the side just as he was running by and kicked his back. He went flying into the bookshelves. He bounced back ready to fight.

_Think Lily think he is twice your size and you really don't know how to fight. Think! I got it but I need to lure him over there._

He charged at her hard and she let him hit her. 

_Perfect._

She was pinned up against the wall by one of his hands the other one was moving along her body. "Who is winning now my sweet." He cooed while trailing kisses down the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry to say it but I am." she then lifted her right hand up and jabbed her elbow, into his inner elbow. She slammed down hard causing him to lean forward. She then kicked up into his stomach, and when he was doubled over hit him with her elbow on the back, knocking the wind out of him. She then kicked him in the ass, and he flew into the room where Kevin was hung. She quickly shut the door, and locked it. There was no way he was getting out of there. "It seems so perfect that you should die there, at least you will have time to beg for your brother's forgiveness. I hope his presence haunts you and tears you apart. Lo Siento [I'm sorry] David, I don't want to put you through this, but I have no choice. I am sorry, I truly am." Lily then dropped the key in her pocket and with tears in her eyes, made her way to the passage and ran.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Will these stairs ever end!?"

"I don't know Prongs but we have to keep going." the boys continued to sprint towards the exit. When they finally reached there they saw the slide. James ran to it but there was a barrier blocking it off. 

"What the fuck? Let me through."

"Prongs, do you remember what Lily said?"

"Yea, run and don't look back."

"No this _Keep in mind there is no way you can access the slide from there, you may see it but you can not use it, so don't think of coming back down, any of you. _Remember?"

"Shit, are you serious?"

"I do believe I am Sirius John Black."

"No I meant are you serious about what you just said, you doof."

"Yes, as serious as I am Sirius John Black."

"Whatever."

"Look mate the only thing we can do now is wait."

"I don't want to wait I mean she could be dead for all I know!"

"I doubt that very much mate, I really do."

"I hate waiting."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily's breath was coming in short spurts now, she had been running for quite some time and she hadn't even reached the stairs yet. Though as tired as she was she ran her hardest, and as fast as she could. She eventually made it to the stairs. When she did she slowed her pace down a bit but kept running and she never once looked back. When she neared the top of the stairs she heard arguing. 

_Those voices they seem so familiar._

**That's cause they are you twit.**

_I don't appreciate the voices in my head calling me a twit!_

**Well we are part of you so you called yourself a twit. Ha-ha!**

_Shut up will ya!_

**Fine, fine have it your way.**

"Do you think she is okay?"

"James mate, if there is anyone who could take care of herself its Lily. I mean she could kill someone by glaring at them the wrong way. She is one scary person when made angry."

"Really? Well I don't believe that she could kill someone by glaring at them." Lily commented, making James look up with a smile of relief on his face.

"James, are you kidding me . . ." Sirius answered not realizing that it was Lily who had spoken, until he looked up and saw Lily standing in front of them. "Shit Lils, your back."

"Yes I am and in one piece."

"Let's keep it that way." James whispered as he engulfed her in a huge bear hug.

"Do I get a hug?" pouted Sirius.

"Of course." Lily then made her way the give Sirius a hug, her back facing James. So she didn't see the look of horror on his face when Sirius stuck his tongue out at him and daringly grabbed her ass. "Hey that wasn't part of the deal."

"I'm sorry it's . . . just I haven't been able to do that since school got out."

"Well don't do it in public."

"Sorry I just can't resist your beauty."

"Okay well, contain yourself." she then turned to James and saw the look of pure astonishment on his face. His best friend was hitting on his girl and she was flirting back.  "Oh, poor Jamsie-wamsey feels left out." 

"Yea, I mean you would flip a shit if I grabbed your butt."

"Well with all do respect Sirius and I have something that we don't so he can touch my butt."

"You've got to be . . ." he was silenced as Lily's lips descended on his. 

"You and I have more, Sirius just gets to look and sometimes touch."

"How about looking but no touching?"

"Deal." replied Lily and James sealed it with a kiss, that was about to get very intimate but Sirius interrupted.

"Hey, don't I get a say in this!" 

"No." answered Lily and with that she swept past him and out the exit.

"Tough luck mate." consoled James as he hit Sirius on the back

"Yea, yea if I had touched her in anyway you would have killed me."

"Exactly, now come on we don't want her to come looking for us." with that they left the dank dungeon passage behind them, and followed Lily back to Gracie Manor.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: Okay well, that is chapter ten. Sorry for the cliffy for the past few chapters but I thought I should put them in. I personally hate when people do that so I have no idea why I do it. Though it does get you to come back and read because you like it. Well, so far no one has guessed what they saw so I decided to post ten early and you might get eleven by Saturday or Sunday, no sure yet. The road is most certainly not over, so hang in there and I will try and update soon. Thank you so much for reading!  I hope you liked it and I hope to read your reviews soon! Keep Reviewing**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed so far. Remember our deal!!! You guys are the greatest. Your reviews mean soooo much to me!**

**__**

**_Some people happened to guess what was in there so I will keep true to my promise though I can't promise you twelve by Friday I know I am going back on my word its just I have exams and stuff. I am so sorry, but here's ten and I hope to have eleven and twelve by Friday. Please forgive me if I don't have twelve up so I hope to read your reviews!_**

**Angel-dolphin1**

**Bethany******

**Blondestbrunette12**

**Blondie10101**

**Cate******

**Ella (Of course I will HAPPY BIRTHDAY!)**

**Ghetx2o**

**Iceprincess13090**

**Iceprincess13090**

**J.E.A.R Potter**

**JamieOD**

**Jillee257**

**Johnny**

**Kimbo******

**Lil'Angel**** 1011**

**Lily Evans Hosterler**

**lilynjamesAAF******

**Lola Sue**

**Lunagirlpr******

**LuthienGranger2004**

**Luvhp224**

**MaioaLilta******

**Me**

**Miss Chrystal**

**Miss_mags_ak******

**MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus******

**Noreen **

**Obsession**

**Optical Illusions**

**Padfoot-angellover******

**Pink Biddi  **

**Princess Pixie Ice **

**ProngsMoonyPadfoot******

**Purple sue**

**Rinfirithiel******

**Ryan Barton**

**Sapphire Beauty**

**ScreamMyHeadOff******

**Simply irresistible**

**Smiley Mary**

**Usagi24**

**Wicked-Women**

**You know your right**

**To those listed above thank you for reviewing!**

**Updated: ****1/5/04******

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN GRACIE MAONR AND EVERYONE THAT WORKS THERE AND HER _SONS_.**


	11. Facing Reality

**PLOT: ** Lily, the smart one who would never fall for someone like James Potter. But what happens when they spend a summer together does it lead to paradise or does it lead to complete and utter chaos.

**In One Moment**

**Chapter Eleven:**** Facing Reality**

**In One Moment how everything can change. **

**One Moment!  _How Fate can rearrange _**

**_Your life._****__**

**Nothing ever stays the same, it seems.**

**One moment, and that's the end of all your dreams.**

**One moment, and what was love can turn to hate!**

**One Moment, and suddenly its to late**

**~By Cheryl Kemmeny~**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Gracie, you should be resting!"

"Nonsense, now get me my robes."

"I will do no such thing no get back into bed."

"You aren't my mother, god bless her, so do not order me around."

"I am your nurse and you must do as I say now get into bed."

"I will not, I have been confined to that bed for three days. I will not under any circumstance spend another second there."

"Jen . . . is Gracie giving you a hard time?"

"No she is just being a stubborn mule!"

"Why you . . ."

"Hush both of you, now Gracie do what the doctor says and get into bed, and Jane refrain from name calling. Are you not both adults?"

"Hey, I thought you were on my side!"

"Gracie just get into that bed, and if you excuse us Jen I want to talk with her before I leave."

"Sure, just don't put her under stress."

"Yes, ma'am" Jen then left the two girls alone to converse.

"Do I have to get into the bed?"

"Stop acting like a two year old and get into that bed. Jeez, and I thought kids were bad, adults are impossible."

"I heard that."

"You were supposed too. I wanted to spend some time with you before I left and I wanted to clear some things up."

"Go on then say what you came to say, I don't have all day I _have to sleep." her voice was dripping with sarcasm_

"I wanted to apologize for the scene at dinner and for the way I treated you."

"How did you treat me?"

"What don't you remember?"

"No, I just remember being confined to a bathroom for the last week."

"For the last week?"

"Well yes after David came for a visit."

"David . . ."

"Yes David but what has he got to do with this?"

"I think he did something to you, like well impersonated you."

"Why ever would you think that?"

"Well I don't think Gracie, he has been up to some bad stuff and well he made a polyjuice potion and I think he used it on Farleigh, he made Farleigh impersonate you."

"No, no my David would never do something like that he couldn't I mean . . . . could he?"

"Yes, and I hate to be the bearer of more bad news." Lily spoke after a moments silence hating the tears that were falling down Gracie's face. "David and Kevin are both dead."

"No, not my boys they can't be I mean, they aren't Lillian please tell me you are lying."

"I'm afraid not." Lily replied with a sudden sadness in her voice.

"Well, then I don't want to keep you here any longer come and give me a hug and be on your way."

"Gracie I . . . ."

"No come on now give me my hug." Lily gave her a hug that lasted for about five minutes and then Gracie let go. "I need to be alone; I hope to see you soon."

"Likewise, good-bye." Lily then kissed the top of Gracie's head and left the room.

"My boys." moaned Gracie as Lily left the room. "My boys are gone." and without another word she fell into a deep sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So I guess this is good-bye until September?"

"No way Ro, I mean like we have to spend one more day together, we can stay here an extra day."

"I think we have over stayed our welcome Sirius." she replied

"Well, you can come to dinner at my house and since it's quite big you can stay the night and go home tomorrow morning."

"Really James?"

"Really."

"Yes, I mean thank you." hearing him confirm his answer Róisín enveloped him in a big bear hug.

"Hey, hey I don't think Lily would like you killing her boyfriend." said Remus as he watched the girl cut off his circulation

"Oh, yea sorry." she sent James an apologetic look, and then waited for a come back from Lily, but she noticed she wasn't around "Where is she anyway?"

"Here!" she called from the stair well. "Did you miss me?"

"Like a headache!"

"Oh, I definitely feel loved." She retorted and then stuck her lips out and started to sniffle like she was going to cry.

"Oh, honey I am so sorry. I didn't think it would hurt you."

"It's okay." she answered her facial expression becoming bright and cheery. 

"Why you . . . ."

"Should take up acting." interjected Aoife

"Sure, so erm, I guess its time to say good-bye." the smile fading from her face as she said it.

"Um, no well you see James invited us over to his house for dinner and the night."

"Aiofe, are you serious?"

"No . . . ." started Sirius 

"I didn't mean it like that I meant like are you not have got to be kidding me."

"No I wasn't then and I am not now. So come along then we don't want to keep them waiting."

"No correction we don't want the food to be kept waiting." he corrected while his eyes glazed over, obviously thinking about food.

"You're a pig." stated Róisín

"And you love it." smirked Sirius as he kissed her on the lips and she let out an excited squeal.

"Ehem! We don't want to witness your snogging session so please wait, for a while."

"Is little Jamsey Poo jealous?"

"Of you Sirius, no. Now come on lets go to my house." everyone hurriedly grabbed some floo powder and flooed to the Potters house. Boy was this going to be a weird night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: Okay well, that is chapter eleven. I will try and update soon, and I updated two chapters at once today (if twelve isn't up yet my computers malfunctioning but it will be up today!). Thank you so much for reading!  I hope you liked it and I hope to read your reviews soon! Keep Reviewing**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed so far. Remember our deal!!! You guys are the greatest. **

**Angel-dolphin1**

**Bethany******

**Blondestbrunette12**

**Blondie10101**

**Cate******

**Iceprincess13090**

**J.E.A.R Potter**

**JamieOD**

**Jillee257**

**Johnny**

**Kimbo******

**Lil'Angel**** 1011**

**Lily Evans Hosterler**

**lilynjamesAAF******

**Lola Sue**

**Lunagirlpr******

**LuthienGranger2004**

**Luvhp224**

**MaioaLilta******

**Me**

**Miss Chrystal**

**Miss_mags_ak******

**MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus******

**Noreen **

**Obsession**

**Optical Illusions**

**Padfoot-angellover******

**Pink Biddi  **

**Princess Pixie Ice **

**ProngsMoonyPadfoot******

**Purple sue**

**Rinfirithiel******

**Ryan Barton**

**Sapphire Beauty**

**Simply irresistible**

**Smiley Mary**

**Tanya J Potter**

**Usagi24**

**Wicked-Women**

**WolfMoon******

**You know your right**

**To those listed above thank you for reviewing!**

**Updated: ****1/9/04******

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN GRACIE MAONR AND EVERYONE THAT WORKS THERE AND HER _SONS_.**


	12. Truth or Dare

**PLOT: ** Lily, the smart one who would never fall for someone like James Potter. But what happens when they spend a summer together does it lead to paradise or does it lead to complete and utter chaos.

**In One Moment**

**Chapter Twelve:**** Truth or Dare**

**In One Moment how everything can change. **

**One Moment!  _How Fate can rearrange _**

**_Your life._**

**Nothing ever stays the same, it seems.**

**One moment, and that's the end of all your dreams.**

**One moment, and what was love can turn to hate!**

**One Moment, and suddenly it's to late**

**~By Cheryl Kemmeny~**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm stuffed."

"I'll take it that the food was good."

"Almost as good as Hogwarts."

"Thank you for the complement Oif (eef short for Aoife), but don't thank me thank the house elves."

"Okay THANK YOU HOUSE ELVES." she screamed at the top of her lungs

"Okay, that was loud."

"Loud, James I'm nearly deaf, I mean it was my ear she screamed in."

"Sorry Remus, ole pal but that's the way things are."

"I'm bored, let's do something."

"You're always bored Padfoot."

"Let's play a game."

"Like . . . . ." everyone questioned dreading the answer

"Strip, truth or dare."

"Strip?"

"Yes Nula do you need me to explain it to you?"

"No I'm just surprised."

"Okay, well who wants to play?" the boys immediately agreed but the girls exchanged quick glances with each other before giving in and moving into the living room. "Since I thought up of the game I go first."

"Wait, rules please."

"Lils, it's a regular game of truth or dare but if you back out then you remove a piece of clothing."

"Um, okay."

"Now no more talk lets begin . . . . . . who should I pick, who should I pick? How about Aoife."

"What about me?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Hmmmm didn't think you'd choose that, lets see here . . . . . . . I got it!"

"Are you going to say it?" she questioned after a moment of silence.

"Oh, yea. You now how James's cousin is here."

"Who the really fat one?"

"Yes, I want you to find him, bring him back here, snog him for ten minutes, and then dump him."

"I can't do that I mean its James' cousin." she shot James a pleading look but he ignored it.

"Its all fine by me, I don't like the git anyway."

"I can't do it."

"Care to say why not?"

"Sure because if I did I'd feel like I'd be betraying the one I like."

"Which is . . . .?" 

"None of your business Mister Black. Now it's my turn."

"Um, you're forgetting something . . ."

"Oh, right my item of clothing." Aoife bent down and took of her shoe.

"Okay, next person is . . . . Nula."

"I chose truth."

"Are you are virgin and if your not who took your virginity."

"Um . . . I am not a virgin and I'd prefer not to say who took it."

"Come on its part of the question."

"You guys will hate me for it."

"We swear, at least I swear, that I won't hate you for It." said Sirius

"Yea, I do too." came Lily's voice

"Same here." answered James

"Aoife, Remus, Ro, you guys going to hate me?"

"Never." they all replied

"Okay." She mumbled something that they didn't hear.

"What was that I didn't hear you?"

"I said, Severus Snape."

"SEVERUS SNAPE!" bellowed Sirius "HOW COULD YOU!"

"You . . . s-wore to m-me you wouldn't hate me." she cried through the sobs that were already shaking her body.

"Honey, he is an insolent prick and we don't hate you so continue, it's your turn." so after that they kept the dares down to a minimum until it was Lily's turn.

"Lily, truth or dare." 

"Sirius, I'm going to chose dare."

"Goodie, come here and I will whisper what you have to say and do."

"Why can't you . . ."

"Come on." so she went over to where he sat on the couch and he whispered something in her ear. 

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, either that or you lose your pants, I mean you're down to a bra, pants, and knickers."

"Fine, fine I'll do it." She made her way over to James and straddled his lap. She bent down and kissed him on the lips and then spoke to him. Though it didn't come out how Sirius wanted it. "Jamie es una bestia atractiva. Quiero lamerlo repetidamente otra vez toda la noche. Quiero su cuerpo caliente en primero mío como tiramos y giramos en mis hojas."

"Translation?" muttered James

"Nope." she answered as she swung her legs around and sat on his lap.

"Hey you didn't say it right."

"You told me to say it and I did you forgot to specify in what language."

"I automatically assumed English."

"That's because you aren't trilingual."

"What?"

"You don't know three languages."

"Excuse me, do I get a translation?"

"No James you don't . . . "

"Lily, you tell him or I do."

"Sirius you wouldn't . . ."

"James she said, you are one sexy beast. I want to lick him over and over again all night long. I want his hot body on top of mine as we toss and turn in my sheets."

"Is he serious?"

"Yes I am."

"No, I'm talking to Lily." she cast her eyes down and nodded her head yes.

"Wow!"

"Yea, well I'm tired of this game."

"I agree Lily; let's go do something more productive, like what you said to me." his eyes were full of lust so Lily decided to lead him on.

"Sure." she quickly hopped off his lap and walked away shaking her hips twice as much, she stopped at the door and looked at him. "Are you coming?"

"Yes." he bolted over to the door and they disappeared.

"This is going to be a long night."

"I agree, Remmie ole buddy I do."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: Okay well, that is chapter twelve. I'm sorry for the cliffy. I will try and update soon, and I updated two chapters at once today. Thank you so much for reading!  I hope you liked it and I hope to read your reviews soon! Keep Reviewing**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed so far. Remember our deal!!! You guys are the greatest. **

**Angel-dolphin1**

**Bethany******

**Blondestbrunette12**

**Blondie10101**

**Cate**

**Iceprincess13090**

**J.E.A.R Potter**

**JamieOD **

**Jillee257**

**Johnny**

**Kimbo**

**Lil'Angel 1011**

**Lily Evans Hosterler**

**lilynjamesAAF**

**Lola Sue**

**Lunagirlpr**

**LuthienGranger2004**

**Luvhp224**

**MaioaLilta**

**Me**

**Miss Chrystal**

**Miss_mags_ak**

**MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus**

**Noreen **

**Obsession**

**Optical Illusions**

**Padfoot-angellover**

**Pink Biddi  **

**PottersPayne******

**Princess Pixie Ice **

**ProngsMoonyPadfoot**

**Purple sue**

**Rinfirithiel**

**Ryan Barton**

**Sapphire Beauty**

**Simply irresistible**

**Smiley Mary**

**Tanya J Potter**

**Usagi24**

**Wicked-Women**

**WolfMoon**

**You know your right**

**To those listed above thank you for reviewing!**

**Updated: ****1/9/04******

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN GRACIE MAONR AND EVERYONE THAT WORKS THERE AND HER _SONS_.**


	13. Diagon Alley

**PLOT: ** Lily, the smart one who would never fall for someone like James Potter. But what happens when they spend a summer together does it lead to paradise or does it lead to complete and utter chaos.

**In One Moment**

**Chapter Thirteen:****  Diagon Alley**

**In One Moment how everything can change. **

**One Moment!  How Fate can rearrange **

**Your life.******

**Nothing ever stays the same, it seems.**

**One moment, and that's the end of all your dreams.**

**One moment, and what was love can turn to hate!**

**One Moment, and suddenly its to late**

**And you find your hopes have turned to dust**

**~By Cheryl Kemmeny~**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Yea, well I'm tired of this game."

"I agree Lily; let's go do something more productive, like what you said to me." His eyes were full of lust so Lily decided to lead him on.

"Sure." At that she turned and walked away shaking her hips twice as much, she stopped at the door and looked at him. "Are you coming?"

"Yes." At that he bolted over to the door and they disappeared.

"This is going to be a long night."

"I agree, Remmie ole buddy I do."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily was cursing herself mentally for what she said to him, she didn't want him to be getting to many ideas. Oh, how she hated Sirius and his stupid dares right now. "Lily, wait up!" _Oh, no, I can't believe what I am getting myself into!_

"If you want me, you have to catch me first!" she taunted sticking out her tongue at him and turning around and wiggling her butt before taking off up the stairs.

"Now, you are so going to get it." The two of them chased each other up the stairs, down the hall, down the stairs into the back kitchen where Lily dumped flour on James as he was coming in the door. That slowed him down just enough for Lily to gain the lead again, but this time she wasn't so lucky as she reached the top of the stairs she turned to look for him and she came face to face with him. There noses were touching and she could feel his breath on her lips. "Playing hard to get?"

"Just playing hard." Lily then captured James lips in a kiss, and he returned it greedily. He slipped his tongue into Lily's already parted lips and started to taste her. She tasted like lavender, and chocolate. He went further in her mouth with his tongue causing her to moan, and she pulled away. "Don't you think we should continue this some place other than a hallway?" 

"Mhmm." he responded and then kissed her again, and this time the kiss was broken by a huge flash. James was so bewildered he broke the kiss and look down the hall, and the flash came again but this time it was to close for comfort. It flashed right in James's eyes and he stumbled backwards only to have another flash follow. After a few seconds of stumbling around James looked up and saw Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Aoife rolling around the floor laughing and pointing at him.

"Mate, you should have seen your face, but you can have a look when we get the pictures developed."

"What!?!"

"James, hun that was part of my dare, to make you chase me, dump flour on you and then make out with you so they could take a picture of you getting turned down."

"That was an evil dare guys."

"Sorry, but what's done is done, don't dwell on the past."

"Okay, but Lily would you still like to you know." 

"James, we are friends, friends right now but that _may_ change." She put an emphasis on the word may before getting up and dragging Aoife's arm and pulling her down to her room.

"I am going to kill you two!" James snarled as he rounded on his two best friends.

"Why we didn't do anything."

"It's because of you I am going to have to take a very long and very cold shower!"

"Sorry, mate but a dares a dare. I'm going to fine Ro, and I think Remus is going to bed, I don't know because I didn't ask."

"No, I think I'm going to head to the library for awhile I'll catch you guys later." with that said  Remus followed the girls down the hall and Sirius made his way to the living room, leaving James all alone to think about what just happened. 

_Damn her and her beauty. I hate her._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Lily, what did it feel like to kiss James Potter?" questioned Nula as they entered there room.

"Amazing, wonderful, complete and utter bliss."

"How romantic." she sighed, though neither of them knew that this wasn't the first time she had kissed the infamous James Potter.

"Don't you too be getting ideas into your head, just because I kissed him doesn't mean I like him." 

"Sure."

"Nula, Aoife I am serious."

"That's what you said when Diggory broke it off with you."

"Yes, I am done with boys or men . . . . . . . . . . for now."

"For now she says." the three of them burst out laughing and fell back onto Lily's bed. "Look girls, I have to erm, well I am erm ...."

"Going to meet Remus?" finished Lily

"How did you?" she gasped completely shocked.

"It's completely obvious Aoife and plus you need a guy in your life and if he's the man good for him, now go don't keep him waiting." 

"It's about time you found someone." Nula called as she left the room.

"Well at least it wasn't dear old Snivellus."

"Why you . . ." glared Nula but then she changed her tone of voice and it was full of lust and desire. "Well can't help it if he's good in the sack."

"If you had been sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin none of this would have happened."

"Oh, but you love me for it don't you."

"Whatever." Aoife dismissed her twins comment and then she was gone

"You don't have to be so hard on her, nor are you just doing that because your Slytherin side is taking over?"

"Well no I just like seeing her pissed. Now, enough about me I believe James is in for the ride of his life."

"What do you mean, it's not like we are together."

"Yet, you will be though."

"Never he's a slimy git."

"Correct me if I am wrong but it was you who said he was a wonderful, amazing kisser."

"Well yes but we are friends, and that is probably going to change as soon as we arrive back at Hogwarts."

"Yes you two will be a couple."

"No we will be enemies again. The way it should be."

"Whatever you say." With that the two girls fell asleep on their beds and dreamt about wonderful things

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_"It's so beautiful up here."_

_"I know, that's why I asked you to come with me."_

_"James . . . ."_

_"Hmm?"___

_"Well, I think I am falling for you."_

_"Lily, I have already fallen." Lily pulled out of his embrace and turned to face him, and he kissed her. It was a soft, quick kiss but it said more than words could ever say. Then as their kiss broke water fell on top of Lily and she  . . . ._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Why you insolent. . . ." she opened her eyes after being startled from her dream to look into the faces of James, Sirius, Aoife, Remus, and Nula. 

"Morning sunshine."

"James, I will give you until the count of three to leave my sight before I hex you into oblivion."

"Not a morning person are we?"

"Not when I wake up to your face."

"Oh, I am so touched Evans, but your Hogwarts letter arrived and we have talked to your parents who said you can get your stuff with us but you had to be back at three, so we had to wake you up considering it is eleven already."

"Eleven!?"

"Yes, eleven, now get some clothes on, unless you plan on going naked."

"I would love to get some clothes on _Potter_ it just so happens I won't until you leave this room, now out. Everyone out, shoo, shoo."  They all left Lily alone to get dressed in peace, and waited outside her room.

"James, you are so lucky."

"And why is that Aoife?"

"She didn't rip your head off when you kissed her."

"Your point?"

"I think our little Lily has a soft spot for you."

"I most certainly do not, and I would appreciate it if you would not talk about me behind my back." The group whirled around and saw that Lily was staring at them from the door into her room. She was wearing a black tube top that said _It's__ not funny until someone gets hurt . . . . . . and on the back it said __Then it's hilarious. She had on a jean jacket over that and a jean mini-skirt that buckled in the front and it pleated at the sides and at the back. She also had on black boots that stop just below her knee. "Are we ready, or are you lot going to stand there and gape at me all day?"_

"Oh, erm, ya come on the fire place is down stairs."

"Right behind ya Jamsie." they all flooed to Diagon Alley and did their shopping for school. While they were they meet some old friends

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Where are we supposed to meet the guys?"

"Um, I think we are supposed to meet them at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor."

"Okay, well what are we waiting for then?"

"You?"

"Funny, come on if we are late they won't stop nagging us about it." With that said they headed off to the Ice Cream Parlor. When they arrived they took a table outside and waited for the boys. "Late as usual."

"No we were early, Evans you were late." Lily jumped as James spoke. "Scared you did I?"

"No, _Potter I was just startled by your appearance." _

"Yes, I tend to leave girls speechless."

"Oh, you are full of yourself."

"Yes, but you like me that way don't you?" he asked while sliding into the chair next to her.

"Why, you think so lowly of me ...."

"Okay, can we save your little love fight for later because I happen to be hungry."

"When are you not hungry Sirius?"

"Come to think of it James never." the group laughed openly at this comment until they were interrupted by the waiter.

"Excuse, me can I get you anything?"

"Yea, ice cream tons of it." answered Sirius 

"What kind sir?"

"Every kind, you have."

"Well that happens to be a lot of ice cream, so is that all for everyone?"

"No." piped Lily as she looked at the waiter but when she did she was speechless. 

"Earth, to Evans I think the waiter would appreciate it if you would stop quaking at him."

"Huh, what?" asked Lily totally oblivious to the fact her mouth had been hanging open for the past minute or two and she had been quaking at the waiter. "Oh, I'm sorry, I would like a vanilla milkshake please."

"Anything else Lily?"

"H-how do you know my name?"

"Well, I happen to know a lot more about you than you think."

"H-how, I mean have you been staking me?"

"No, no I would never stalk you. Though it is quite obvious that you don't remember me."

"No, I know who you are."

"Oh, really then what is my name?"

"Your name is Josh Groban, you live in London, actually you live right next door to me, and we haven't seen each other in seven years."

"I have to hand it to you, that's one great memory."

"I could tell you more, but I have a feeling you would be embarrassed by what I could say."

"Yes well I didn't know you were a witch."

"I didn't know that you were a wizard either my friend." the two of them carried on talking like this for about another fifteen minutes totally forgetting about her friends and the ice cream. They finally got fed up of it and decided to interrupt their reunion.

"Oi, Lily your dad's streaking through Diagon Alley." called Sirius

"WHAT!?" she screeched her face was full of alarm and it was flushed red. She turned around to her friends and saw them all laughing at her. "Why, that was an extremely cruel joke."

"It was totally worth it though. You deserved every bit of it considering you and lover boy over here have been ignoring us for the past fifteen minutes."

"Have we?" Lily asked a bit too innocently, like she already knew the answer.

"Let me think about that . . . . . . Yes."

"Sorry guys it's just. . ."

"We understand Lily, James and Sirius are just thinking of their stomachs."

"Thank you Remus." said Lily as she turned back to Josh "I guess you should get to work huh?"

"Yea, but when can I see you again?" Lily leaned into him and whispered in his ear.

"Anytime, you want just call me."

"Deal." with that he gave her a fleeting kiss on the lips and went back to work, while Lily went back to talking to her friends as if nothing happened.

"Excuse me what was that?"

"What was what?" she asked back pretending that she was totally oblivious to the question.

"Don't you play dumb with me Miss Lily Kristina Evans, you know exactly what I mean."

"Do I Aoife?"

"Yes, but let me clarify it for you the kiss."

"I don't know actually."

"Really?" all of her friends gave her a questioning look when she answered. They sat in silence for a while until James and Sirius started mimicking their conversation.

"When can I see you again?" James asked Sirius and he answered in a high pitched voice.

"Anytime, you want just call me."

"Deal." 

"Someone a bit jealous?" Lily inquired while sending them both a stony glare.

"No just think you could do better than him."

"No you mean that I could be with you instead of him"

"Yes."

"Well _newsflash James, Josh and I aren't together nor are you and I."_

"Whatever, it just seems a little weird that you haven't seen him for seven years and he kisses you."

"Well, I can kiss whoever I want and when I want and no one is going to stop me."

"Says who Miss Priss?"

"Me." At that she got up and walked over to where Josh was waiting at another table, taped him on the shoulder and when he turned around she cupped his face and kissed him deeply. She broke the kiss off turned around to her friends and walked over, collected her bags and left the Ice Cream Parlor. As she left all seven of them were staring at her dumbstruck. Shortly after they all got up and followed her out. They looked all around Diagon Alley but they couldn't find her.

"Fuck where the hell is she!" exclaimed a frustrated James "We have been looking for her for about forty five minutes now and we can't find her."

"Then you mustn't have looked that hard."

"Shut-up Evans, we are trying to find you . . . Evans?"

"The one and only."

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Reading." she answered casually

"Reading, and where did you manage that?"

"Well, let's see in the new library next to Magical Menagerie."

"Well why the hell didn't you come and find us then?"

"It wouldn't make any sense considering you were looking for me."

"Well we would have bumped into each other eventually."

"Yes, you see Potter that's the key word _eventually_ it might have taken two or three hours for all you know."

"SHUT-UP WILL YA!" screamed Remus. Everyone turned to face a shocked Remus as he calmed down. "Well all you to every do is fight and its giving me a headache, so if you excuse me I will be waiting in muggle London with Lily for her parents, and if any of you want to come you may." with that said he grabbed Lily pulled her into the Leaky Cauldron and out into the street. There friends soon followed and not a word was spoken for a good while. 

"Any one know the time?" Lily asked

"Yea, its four o'clock why?"

"Well, Aiofe you know my parents they are extremely punctual and well it's highly unusual for them to be late."

"Well, maybe there is traffic."

"They always leave a half hour before they need to get somewhere to allow for traffic."

"Well . . ." her comment was cut off by a loud screech that was coming from a large black owl. The owl was heading their way and it stopped directly in front of Lily.

 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: Okay well, that is chapter thirteen. Imagine I have 143 reviews that is amazing. Well maybe I could hit 150 or more before I post 14. More would be nice. Thank you so much for reading!  I hope you liked it and I hope to read your reviews soon! Keep Reviewing**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed so far. Remember our deal!!! You guys are the greatest. **

**AllyCat739**

**Angel-dolphin1**

**Bethany******

**Blondestbrunette12**

**Blondie10101**

**Careme777**

**Cate**

**Courtney11989**

**Dragon-femme-fatale**

**Honeybun3993**

**Iceprincess13090**

**icexfairyxgirl******

**J.E.A.R Potter**

**JamieOD **

**Jillee257**

**Johnny**

**Kimbo**

**Kim-Radcliffe007**

**Lil'Angel 1011**

**Lily Evans Hosterler**

**lilynjamesAAF******

**Lola Sue**

**Lunagirlpr**

**LuthienGranger2004**

**Luvhp224**

**MaioaLilta**

**Me**

**Mintytoothpick**

**Miss Chrystal**

**Miss_mags_ak**

**MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus**

**Mugglemagician**

**Natalie**

**Noreen **

**Obsession**

**Optical Illusions**

**Padfoot-angellover**

**Pink Biddi  **

**Potterspayne**

**Princess Pixie Ice **

**ProngsMoonyPadfoot**

**Purple sue**

**Rinfirithiel**

**Ryan Barton**

**SamBrat**

**Sapphire Beauty**

**Shane (you are so weird, and don't you dare start calling me Lily and there is no way that I am hooking up with James. Trust me, opposites do not attract. They may in this story but not in real life. Well in my life anyway)**

**Simply irresistible**

**Smiley Mary**

**Tanya J Potter**

**Usagi24**

**Wicked-Women**

**WolfMoon**

**You know your right**

**To those listed above thank you for reviewing!**

**Updated: ****1/17/04******

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN GRACIE MAONR AND EVERYONE THAT WORKS THERE AND HER _SONS_.**


	14. It’s your fault!

**PLOT: ** Lily, the smart one who would never fall for someone like James Potter. But what happens when they spend a summer together does it lead to paradise or does it lead to complete and utter chaos.

**In One Moment**

**Chapter Fourteen:**** It's your fault!**

**In One Moment how everything can change. **

**One Moment!  How Fate can rearrange **

**Your life.******

**Nothing ever stays the same, it seems.**

**One moment, and that's the end of all your dreams.**

**One moment, and what was love can turn to hate!**

**One Moment, and suddenly its to late**

**And you find your hopes have turned to dust**

**~By Cheryl Kemmeny~**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Reading." She answered casually

"Reading, and where did you manage that?"

"Well, let's see in the new library next to Magical Menagerie."

"Well why the hell didn't you come and find us then?"

"It wouldn't make any sense considering you were looking for me."

"Well we would have bumped into each other eventually."

"Yes, you see Potter that's the key word _eventually_ it might of taken two or three hours for all you know."

"SHUT-UP WILL YA!" screamed Remus. Everyone turned to face a shocked Remus as he calmed down. "Well all you to every do is fight and its giving me a headache, so if you excuse me I will be waiting in muggle London with Lily for her parents, and if any of you want to come you may." With that he grabbed Lily pulled her into the Leaky Cauldron and out into the street. There friends soon followed and not a word was spoken for a good while. 

"Any one know the time?" Lily asked

"Yea, its four o'clock why?"

"Well, Aiofe you know my parents they are extremely punctual and well it's highly unusual for them to be late."

"Well, maybe there is traffic."

"They always leave a half hour before they need to get somewhere to allow for traffic."

"Well . . ." her comment was cut off by a loud screech that was coming from a large black owl. The owl was heading their way and it stopped directly in front of Lily. "Lista? What are you doing here?" Lily asked the owl.

"Lista?" questioned James

"Yes, its my uncles owl, he came with us to Diagon Alley once and was fascinated by the owl he had to buy it."

"Oh."

**(Lily speaks to the owl in Hungarian this time but I am not going to write it in Hungarian because it might be a little confusing just keep in mind everything she says the marauders, Aoife, Nula, and Roisin don't understand)**

"What are you doing here? Geoff never sends post!" at that the owl stuck out his leg and beckoned for Lily to take it. Take it she did but she didn't open it. "In order for you to come find me it must be something urgent tell me!" at that the owl peered into her deep green eyes and her into his brown orbs. A light seemed to pass between the two like they were communicating. "No, no this can't be true! It isn't, and I will prove it follow me to my house." she screamed. It was just her luck that an empty taxi was passing by so she flagged it down and dropped the letter. She left her belongings and the letter behind with her friends and quickly departed. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Lily, wait!" called Remus, though it was too late she was already in the taxi. "Wait!" he called waving his hands in the air ,but she ignored him. "Guys why the hell did she do that?"

"How would we know I mean she didn't speak English when she was talking to the owl."

"Your right James, I mean she must be insane, I don't even talk to animals, food yes animals no."

"Sirius act your age for a moment something is seriously wrong with Lily, I mean she wouldn't leave all of her stuff here without a reason."

"James, maybe we should open the letter."

"Ro, what letter?" 

"This letter." she answered waving it in front of his face. "Maybe it will tell us why she is so upset."

"Well Ro, she didn't even read the letter, so that can't be the answer."

"Wait Remus maybe she is right, I mean maybe the owl somehow told her what was in the letter."

"Well I guess it's worth a shot." So James ripped open the letter and read the contents out loud. " My dearest Lily, your witch of a sister Pet has informed me that your parents were attacked today in front of your house and your father is dead, and your mother has been brought to some weird hospital. Pet said that you were never to come home and if mom died she would kill you and your freakish friends. She's beyond boiling point and I say she will kill you."

"Um, guys I think Lily is in big trouble, maybe we should go help her."

"How Aoife I mean we don't know where she lives!"

"Well she has her name and address written inside her trunk come on and well look." They proceeded to open her trunk and find out where she lived the just didn't know how to get there. "Um, how are we going to get there?"

"Do, what she did flag down one of those black cars and get in."

"How about you do it Aoife."

"Fine." She made her way to the curb and flagged down one of the cars and they threw Lily's stuff in the trunk and decided who would go get her and then they would all meet up later. They decided James, Aoife and Remus would go and they would meet them at the hospital once they found out what it was. It took them a good twenty minutes to arrive at her house. They all clamored out and made they're way to the front door and saw it was ajar so they stepped in. They walked down the hall and heard screaming coming from the back of the house. They silently made there way towards the kitchen and saw through the patio doors Lily screaming at some girl and a guy was sitting in a lawn chair watching them.

"You _freak it's because of you dad is gone and you better pray that mom is okay!"_

"What do you mean my fault Pet? I mean at least I was here for them! I wasn't gallivanting with my more than ugly boyfriend!"

"Why you little wench! That school of yours has corrupted you! You're a freak, and I they come for me Lily I will haunt you for the rest of my life!"

"How can you if they kill you?"

This was parley a screaming match and Lily's friends were astonished, I mean she had blown her temper with them but she was going all out. This was her own sister I mean what could she have done to be treated like this.

"Well I'll . . . . I'll find a way!"

"What did I do Pet, huh? What did I do to get you to hate me and ridicule me and make you treat me like shit?"

"What did you do? What didn't you do? I mean you were always the perfect one and the innocent one. They praised you for being a witch Lily while you were away! Never once did I hear good job Petunia, no it was always you should do as good as Lily. They were comparing me to you and I am four years older for Christ's sake!"

"So that's your reason? Envy, you envy me."

"Envy you no, despise you hate you yes. You are a freak! You and your witch friends, you're all freaks!"

"I think you're jealous!"

"Of you, never."

"Really, I think you are jealous because I don't look like a horse faced bitch who was run over by a truck!" The look on Petunia's face was one of complete and utter rage as Lily kept throwing out insults. "You're jealous of my grades, and that I had friends, and people didn't think I was a stuck up bitch!"

"No Lily I am not jealous of you I have friend's grades and the love of my life which is more than I can say for you."

"Yea, your friends probably bitch about you behind their backs and your _love looks like he ate a killer whale I mean he doesn't even have a neck."_

"Why you bitch!"

"Shut-up Vernon this is my fight! Lily I have heard enough of your ranting and raving you just have to face the fact that you killed dad and put mom in coma! Face it Lily it is all your fault!"

"No, no, no" she chanted over and over again, and then she hit Petunia "Stop, it wasn't my fault it wasn't!" though while Lily was ranting Petunia stood on her feet again and attacked Lily. Soon their verbal fight had escaladed into a full fight. Punches were being thrown by Lily and Petunia was pulling hair and slapping her. It was chaos. Vernon went in to pull them apart but all he got was a good kick in the mouth, so the boys decided to interfere. They quickly pulled the girls apart and Remus gave a kicking and twisting Petunia to Vernon, who spat in his face. Remus did nothing but walk over to Lily which made Vernon twice as mad. James was holding a shaking Lily close to him as she sobbed into his chest.

"This can't be happening he isn't dead!" she started to pound on his chest and he let her. She kept going until he felt her knees buckling so he slowly lowered her to ground, while Aoife assessed the damage that had been done. There was nothing but a few scratches, Lily seemed to fair better than Petunia. She had a black eye and a swollen lip along with scratches all along her body. 

"Shush Lily its going to be okay." James assured her while rocking her back and forth. Remus and Aoife went inside to get some ointment and bandages leaving them alone with Pet and Vernon. This wasn't going to be good.

 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: Okay well, I know I am evil for stopping it there but I decided to because I am tired. Oh, well don't worry I won't keep you hanging for long the next chapter should be here by Saturday. That's 1/24/03. So review, review!!! Thank you so much for reading!  I hope you liked it and I hope to read your reviews soon! Keep Reviewing**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed so far. Remember our deal!!! You guys are the greatest. **

**AllyCat739**

**Angel-dolphin1**

**Anonymous**

**Bethany******

**Blondestbrunette12**

**Blondie10101**

**Careme777**

**Cate******

**Celestial Winter**

**Courtney11989**

**Dragon-femme-fatale**

**Honeybun3993**

**Iceprincess13090**

**icexfairyxgirl******

**J.E.A.R Potter**

**JamieOD**

**Jillee257**

**Johnny**

**Kimbo******

**Kim-Radcliffe007**

**Lala******

**Lil'Angel**** 1011**

**Lily Evans Hosterler**

**lilynjamesAAF******

**Lola Sue**

**Lunagirlpr******

**LuthienGranger2004**

**Luvhp224**

**MaioaLilta******

**Mary Mary Quite Contrary**

**Me**

**Mintytoothpick******

**Miss Chrystal**

**Miss_mags_ak******

**MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus******

**Mugglemagician******

**Murder Inc1**

**Natalie**

**Noreen **

**Obsession**

**Optical Illusions**

**OrangeJelloIsYummy******

**Padfoot-angellover******

**Palominochic******

**Pink Biddi  **

**Potterspayne******

**Princess Pixie Ice **

**ProngsMoonyPadfoot******

**Purple sue**

**Rinfirithiel******

**Ryan Barton**

**SamBrat******

**Sapphire Beauty**

**Shane (you are so weird, and don't you dare start calling me Lily and there is on way that I am hooking up with James. Trust me, opposites do not attract. They may in this story but not in real life. Well in my life anyway)**

**Simply irresistible**

**Smiley Mary**

**Tanya J Potter**

**Usagi24**

**Wicked-Women**

**WolfMoon******

**You know your right**

**To those listed above thank you for reviewing!**

**Updated: ****1/19/04******

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN GRACIE MAONR AND EVERYONE THAT WORKS THERE AND HER _SONS_.**


	15. Interrogations

**PLOT: ** Lily, the smart one who would never fall for someone like James Potter. But what happens when they spend a summer together does it lead to paradise or does it lead to complete and utter chaos.

**In One Moment**

**Chapter Fifteen:****  Interrogations**

**In One Moment how everything can change. **

**One Moment!  How Fate can rearrange **

**Your life.******

**Nothing ever stays the same, it seems.**

**One moment, and that's the end of all your dreams.**

**One moment, and what was love can turn to hate!**

**One Moment, and suddenly its to late**

**And you find your hopes have turned to dust**

**~By Cheryl Kemmeny~**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Shush Lily its going to be okay." James assured her while rocking her back and forth. Remus and Aoife went inside to get some ointment and bandages leaving them alone with Pet and Vernon. This wasn't going to be good. Vernon looked ready to kill Lily. He was cradling Petunia, who looked like a stick in his arms, and glaring at James. He knew what James was and was disgusted, this house was going to be his and Petunia's now, and he wouldn't stand for their kind near it.  He placed Petunia on the chair he had been occupying and walked over to Lily and James.  He stopped when he was five feet away, he didn't want to get to close to filth like them.

"Get out of my house!" he declared, and this got Lily's attention right away and she stopped crying. She pushed herself out of James' embrace despite his protests and walked closer to Vernon. 

"Your house? You aren't even part of the family, I should be telling you to leave, not the other way around."

"Well listen you wench, your dad is dead and your mum is probably going to follow, so that means the house will be Petunia's and we are getting married so it would make the house mine as well."

"My mother is not going to die! Now leave my house!"

"Whose going to make me? Surely not the other freaks you brought with you." James didn't take this remark too lightly and made to attack Vernon but stopped when he felt Lily pull him back.

"You're better than him, walk away. We need to find the others and get to the hospital. Vernon, where did they take mom?"

"I don't know your kind came and took her away somewhere."

"Saint Mungos." whispered James.

"What?"

"That's the wizarding hospital, come on I know how to get there lets go." Without another word he pulled Lily back into the house and they bandaged her up. Soon after the four off them set off the St. Mungo's

 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Evans?"

"Yes, it's my mother's last name." Lily told the patron.

"Oh, yes she was brought in here about and hour ago, she is on floor four, spell damage, room 453."

"Thank you." without another word to the patron, Lily raced towards the stairs followed by James, Aoife, and Remus. Lily was taking the steps three at a time, and it was getting harder for Aoife to keep up. She wasn't used to this much physical activity. There must have been over four hundred stairs, but they made it up all of them in record time. When the boys and Aoife reached the floor Lily was no where to be seen. So they made their way to room number 453. When they entered Lily was leaning over the bed her mother was lying on and there were about five or six Aurors there. Two of them were Mr. and Mrs. Potter, along with Aoife's and Nula's parents and brothers. 

"Mum, Dad, what are you doing here?" asked James.

"We should be asking you the same thing, but considering the circumstances. . . ." his father's voice trailed off as he looked over to where Lily was crying over her mother. "I am assuming she is your friend?"

"Yea, dad she is."

"Well then, how did you arrive here?"

"Dad, not now."

"James I think this is a perfectly good time . . ."

"I hate to be rude Mr. Potter, but if you two are going to bicker, can you do it somewhere else?"

"I'm sorry dear, sometimes my husband doesn't think before he acts."

"Well, its okay . . . . ..  Erm, how did she get here and why are you here?"

"We brought her in. We got there a little too late for your father but we were able to save your mother in time." replied Mrs. Potter

"Well as long as my mother's okay, everything will be back to normal."

"What about your father though?" asked James

"Oh, well he really isn't my father, he is my stepfather. My real father left my mother two years ago, and then she married Steve."

"You don't even care that he is gone?"

"Well, James, it's like this, I don't really know him because I am away half the year and most of the summer, so I don't see him at all."

"Oh." was all that he could say

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Potter and Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer, and Daryl and Adam." while she was thanking them she hugged each one in turn, before returning to her mother's side.

"Lily I think we should tell you what happened to your mother and stepfather." Mr. Potter stated, though before Lily could answer James cut in.

"Dad this isn't the time, I mean . . . . ."

"James she needs to know."

"I already do." interjected Lily he voice sounding hoarse from crying, and everyone looked at her startled until Adam spoke.

"How could you I mean, you just got here and we did a memory charm on your sister and her boyfriend."

"Well, I don't know exactly what happened but I know who did it and why."

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"Big words Adam, your sister might not understand what you are trying to say." commented Lily trying to break the tense mood that had settled over them, and to her surprise they all smiled. "Sure, I'll tell you what I know and then you can tell me what happened."

"Okay then."

"Well my step dad is a wizard, amazing right? Well not really my mum met him at Diagon Alley while I was in my second year. She had an affair with him, which caused Dad to leave, and then she married him. Though she didn't know Steve was a deatheater, and he was doing an _undercover job_ for The Dark Lord. His job was to get me to join his ranks, he said and I quote _You__ have the makings of being great, come with me and together we will rule."_

"So your mother married a guy who was using her to get to you?"

"Yea, but then he actually fell for my mother, which is why he married her. He continued with his plan and was about to complete it when he thought about how much it would hurt my mom if something happened to me. So he denied the Dark Lord and went into hiding. So that's why he wanted his head, and my mother's because she corrupted him."

"Interesting."

"You find him killing my step dad interesting?"

"No, that he wants you."

"Adam, what are you talking about?"

"Well you have to have some _amazing_ power for him to want you . . . . ." the look on Lily's face seemed to give away that she was hiding something so he asked her again. "You don't have any do you?" for a few moments there was nothing but silence until she spoke.

"Erm, kind of."

"Kind of? What does that mean?"

"Well, I can kind of talk to and sort of control animals."

"Kind of and sort of or can you."

"Alright Adam, you are so pushy, I can okay!" she screamed and then looked at everyone as she calmed down, and started to cry. Seeing her cry James ran too her side and held her in his arms. He then shooed everyone out of the room, and told them she needed time. He held her for a while after everyone left until she started to calm down, and then he released her and placed her on the couch.

"You need some rest."

"Do you have to go?"

"Not if you don't want me too." when he finished speaking she beckoned him towards her and pulled him onto the couch with her. He held her close and wrapped his arms tightly around her and the two of them fell into a dreamless sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: Okay well, I know I am evil for stopping it there but I decided to because I am tired. Oh, well don't worry I won't keep you hanging for long the next chapter should be here tomorrow or the next day. So review, review!!! Thank you so much for reading!  I hope you liked it and I hope to read your reviews soon! Keep Reviewing**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed so far. Remember our deal!!! You guys are the greatest. **

**AllyCat739**

**Angel-dolphin1**

**Anonymous**

**Bethany******

**Blondestbrunette12**

**Blondie10101**

**Careme777**

**Cate******

**Celestial Winter**

**Courtney11989**

**Dragon-femme-fatale**

**Honeybun3993**

**Iceprincess13090**

**icexfairyxgirl******

**J.E.A.R Potter**

**J.E.A.R.K Potter**

**JamieOD**

**Jillee257**

**Johnny**

**Justine**

**Kimbo******

**Kim-Radcliffe007**

**Lala******

**Lil'Angel**** 1011**

**Lily Evans Hosterler**

**lilynjamesAAF******

**Lola Sue**

**Lunagirlpr******

**LuthienGranger2004**

**Luvhp224**

**Lyndy**** Marnie**

**MaioaLilta******

**Mary Mary Quite Contrary**

**Me**

**Mintytoothpick******

**Miss Chrystal**

**Miss_mags_ak******

**MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus******

**Mugglemagician******

**Murder Inc1**

**Natalie**

**Noreen **

**Obsession**

**Optical Illusions**

**OrangeJelloIsYummy******

**Padfoot-angellover******

**Palominochic******

**Pink Biddi  **

**Potterspayne******

**Princess Pixie Ice **

**ProngsMoonyPadfoot******

**Purple sue**

**Rinfirithiel******

**Ryan Barton**

**SamBrat******

**Sapphire Beauty**

**Shane **

**Simply irresistible**

**Siriusremusjames******

**Smiley Mary**

**Tanya J Potter**

**Usagi24**

**Wicked-Women**

**WolfMoon******

**You know your right**

**To those listed above thank you for reviewing!**

**Updated: ****1/26/04******

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THE POTTERS (EXCEPT JAMES) AOIFE'S FAMILY AND LILY'S PARENTS AND FRIENDS.**


	16. Confessions and Feelings

**PLOT: ** Lily, the smart one who would never fall for someone like James Potter. But what happens when they spend a summer together does it lead to paradise or does it lead to complete and utter chaos.

**In One Moment**

**Chapter Sixteen:**** Confessions and Feelings**

**In One Moment how everything can change. **

**One Moment!  How Fate can rearrange **

**Your life.**

**Nothing ever stays the same, it seems.**

**One moment, and that's the end of all your dreams.**

**One moment, and what was love can turn to hate!**

**One Moment, and suddenly its to late**

**And you find your hopes have turned to dust**

**~By Cheryl Kemmeny~**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Aoife, you should be at the Potters." stated her mother who looked a little bit angry

"Well, I was at Potters but then we went shopping and Lily got an owl, and ran off. So we followed and we found out what happened through her sister and then we came here, and Remus and I decided to come out here after her comment to Adam, and you must have not noticed us."

"Oh, well that's good too hear . . . . ."

"Where are the other's Sirius, Róisín, and Nula?" asked Mrs. Potter

"Oh, they brought Lily's stuff back to your house and decided to wait there." answered Aoife in an unsure voice

"Well at least we know where they are, maybe you should join them."

"That's an excellent idea Mrs. Potter!" exclaimed Darla, Aoife's mom. "Your father and I thought you should head home anyway, so maybe yourself and Remus should join them, at that Potters."

"What are you talking about mum, my best friends mother is dying there is no way I am leaving her here alone."

"She won't be alone; she'll have us and probably James."

"I'm staying!"

"Aoife, listen to your mother, and go back to the Potter's house." 

"Dad! I can't leave my best friend here all alone!" she whined

"She won't be alone, like your mother has already told you she will have us and James."

"Why does he get to stay here!" she demanded and was about to say more but stopped when she felt Remus strong hand pull her back and whisper in her ear.

"Just leave it we can come back and visit. Come on, lets go." she glared angrily at her parents when Remus finished and stomped down the hallway, with Remus close behind.

"Teenagers." muttered Darla as they walked away. 

 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

About three hours had passed and the Aourors were sitting upstairs in the waiting room, and there was still no sign of James or Lily, so Mrs. Potter decided to see what was going on.  So she made her way down to the fourth floor and into Mrs. Evans room. As she walked in she found the two asleep together in each others arms and Mrs. Evans wide awake. "Well, well I didn't expect you to be awake, but its good that you are. I'm Mrs. Potter." 

"Are you a nurse?" questioned Mrs. Evans

"No, I ah, how would you put it. I brought you here."

"Oh, well then could you do me a favor?"

"Yes of course."

"Tell me whose sleeping on the couch with **my** daughter."

"Ah, that would be my son James. He brought Lily here as well, accordingly they are _friends_."

"James Potter?"

"The one and only."

"My daughter and him friends, I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Well, Mrs. Potter . . ."

"Call me Louise."

"Okay, Louise, my daughter as spoke nothing but hatred for your boy for the past six years."

"Interesting, for he has spoken of the same thing as well."  

"Well, well, well, maybe there hatred for each other ignited a fire of _love_." declared Mrs. Evans, drawing out the word _love_ as if it was an amazing thing to happen between those two particular people. 

"That may be true but let us not push our luck. Well I must get going and let you get your rest, though I'll be back to check on our lovely children. Good-bye Mrs. Evans."

"Call me Tess and good-bye to you too."

"Bye Tess." without another word said she disappeared into the hall, leaving Tess alone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mmmmmm." moaned Lily as she started to wake up. She hadn't slept well considering her mother's condition but she needed a nap. She tried to get comfortable again so she moved closer to her _pillow_, happened to groan when she did. _Why is my pillow making noise? _She thought but her question was soon answered when she heard a heartbeat beneath her, and she felt fingers running lightly through her hair. She quickly pulled away and looked at the person accusingly.

"In a hurry are we?" asked James innocently and Lily playful hit him.

"You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry, you fell asleep in my arms so I decided that I'd move you to the couch and then I kind of fell asleep as well." he shrugged giving her the _Look at me I'm so cute, don't hurt me_ look. So she didn't hurt him in fact she turned back into his embrace and laid her head on his chest. Surprising them both greatly. "Erm, Lil, did I happen to wake you?"

"No, I woke up a little bit before your scared me half to death."

"Oh, okay 'cause you looked so peaceful when you were sleeping . . ."

"And I'm not when I'm awake?"

"Erm, is there any right answer to that question?"

"You're the judge." she replied not moving her head from his chest."

"No you're an angel when you are awake."

"So, I'm not when I'm asleep." she asked nonchalantly while idly playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"How about I say your perfect awake and asleep?"

"Taking the safe route are we?"

"Very much so, very much so." he replied which caused them both to laugh and he kissed the top of her head, which cause her to tense for a second but then she gave in to him. "Lily?"

"Yea James?" she asked.

"Would you be willing to ah, erm . . ."

"To what James?"

"Well, you see, its like, well I don't know how to, um . . ."

"Oh, my could this be really happeing, is the great James Potter tongue tied? What could possibly make him this nervous, could it be that he is trying to tell me something important, or is trying to tell me that he doesn't want to be my friend?

"Oh, never Lily I will always want to be your friend but I was hoping we could be erm, something more?"

"Something more?" she asked slightly puzzled but soon catching on, though she didn't show James she was.

"Well yea I mean I really, really like you, and I was hoping if you would um, date me?" he gulped trying to hide his nervousness but he failed terribly.

"Are you asking me out?" she asked totally ignoring the fact she knew exactly what he was talking about, and decided she'd play with his mind for a while.

"Yea, I think I am." he stated confidently

"James you think you are or you are?"

"I think?"

"James you can't think you have too know." she made to get up from her position on the couch as soon as she said those words, but seeing that he was in her way he pulled her down to him, so she was lying on him. "James, let me go."

"Not 'till you give me an answer."

"James I really have to pee! If you don't let me go now I will go on you." she spoke in the most serious tone James had ever heard.

"Stop fooling with me Lily, and answer the question."

"What question?"

"Don't play dumb."

"Dumb, so know I'm dumb?"

"Lily answer the god damn question." he spoke loudly while throwing his hands up in the air causing him to release his hold on Lily, who abruptly fell to the floor. She then quickly got up and ran into her mother's private bathroom. "Lily!" he called loud enough but not too loud as to wake her mother. Though it was no use so he gave up in defeat and left to get some food. As soon as she was sure he left she emerged from the bathroom and started mumbling to herself. 

"Omg, why does this have to happen to me? I mean he could have any girl he wanted but he chooses me! Why me? Why does everything have to happen to me?"

"You know dear mumbling is one of the first signs of insanity." 

"Insanity! So now I'm going insane, first I talk to myself then I hear a voice . . . . Mum?" she cried as she whirled around and saw her mother sitting upright in her bed. "Mum, your okay!" she cried as she enveloped her mother in a huge hug. 

"Yes I am but if you continue to cut off my air supply I won't be."

"Mum, always the joker even when times are bad."

"That's me, so let's not dwell on me and let's talk about your problem with James."

"James? How do you know his name? Where you listening?" she asked accusingly

"Um, well I wasn't really listening but I had a conversation early with his mother and she told me who he was and I happened to wake up while you were talking."

"Happen to wake up, or planned to wake up?"

"I don't plan these things they just happen." 

"Sure, mum sure."

"Okay, now back to your predicament. It seems this boy likes you **a lot** but you seem to deny that you have any feelings for him."

"I don't." she responded stubbornly

"Oh, you do you are just scared of what will happen if you actually let him in too your life."

"Well obviously everyone and everything that has loved me has run away, except for you and Steve."

"Like who?"

"Well, Pet, and Dad and then there was my boyfriend Charlie."

"Oh, yes but they didn't leave because of you, and your sister is a bitch so you can't help that."

"Whatever mum . . . .? Wait did you just call Petunia a bitch?"

"Yes, I did and it's the truth so don't tell me I shouldn't say it."

"I don't care I am just a little surprised."

"Okay, well back to you and the Potter boy, give it a shot and then if it doesn't work out you can come crying to me and say it's all my fault."

"Of course it is mum, I mean you gave me birth, not that I am not happy you did. Though you gave me this stunning beauty according to my friends and it has attracted the most handsome boys, but they always seem too be fake."

"Well James doesn't seem fake he seems like he really cares about you. That's hard to find in a guy these days."

"Okay mum, don't go examining me like one of your psychotic patients."

"Well I can't help it if you are."

"Mum. . . Did you? Did you just call me psychotic?"

"I did, and what are you going to do about it?" 

"This." Lily picked up a pillow and threw it at her mother only to get one back in the face. Even though Lily's mother was hurt the two of them forgot about that and engaged in a pillow fight. That was soon interrupted by James and his parents, who happened to get a pillow smacked in their faces. "Oh, wow sorry guys!" exclaimed Lily after she hit them she took in the room and saw it was a mess. Feathers and pillow covers were everywhere. "I guess we got carried away."

"We?" they asked simultaneously.

"Yep, me and my daughter." answered Mrs. Evans. "I'm Tess, and you must be Louise's boy, James." she stated pointing to James and then to his father. "Then you must be her husband."

"Yea, how did you?" asked Mr. Potter

"Tess and I had a conversation earlier when I came in to check on the kids, and I told her about James and it was kind of natural that she would say you were my husband, considering the resemblance between you and James."

"Ah, I see." answered Derek

"Yes, so how did this happen . . ." asked Mrs. Potter while pointing around the room.

"Mother daughter feud." replied Tess

"So are you feeling better?"

"As well as could be expected Louise." 

"That's good to here, well I am going to notify the doctors and perhaps Lily should start to clean the room. James you help her."  demanded his mother and without another word left with her husband following close behind.

"Well you heard the woman get to cleaning." yelled Lily's mom

"You helped to make the mess!" Lily shouted back

"Oh, but I can't help clean I mean I am **so **injured."

"You're full of it."

"I know, and I am a great actress." 

"Mum, sometimes I think you are a two year old."

"Well I'd rather be two than thirty-eight."

"Whatever mum, its either you get back into bed or you help James and I clean."

"Yes sergeant major." mocked Lily's mom before she jumped into bed and closed the curtain around her bed, though not the whole way.

"Come on James lets start to clean."

"How about you clean." he said icily.

"James, please help." she begged while bending down to pick up the feathers.

"You made the mess."

"Oh, James please stop being a baby and help."

"Why should I? I seem to recall that it was not too long ago that **you** completely ignored me."

"James, I'm sorry about that okay. Its just I was scared of what would happen if I was to say yes."

"Lily, why would you be scared?" he asked his voice filled with concern and when she looked up he was kneeling next to her.

"Well, everyone that I have loved or has loved me except for my mother has left me."

"Left you." he repeated while caressing her cheek. "I would never leave you."

"Really?" she asked her eyes full of want.

"Really." he replied and then he tilted her head up to his and kissed her. His kiss was soft at first and then it became full of promise. He was showing her how much he loved her and that he would never leave her. As he went to deepen the kiss they heard someone call them so they reluctantly separated but they kept there foreheads touching.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to swallow my daughter's mouth while I'm in the room."

"Mum!" Lily sighed not once taking her eyes of James. "You are supposed to be resting, not watching us!"

"Well I wanted to see if you would answer his question from earlier."

"You were eavesdropping then too!" she declared while taking James hand in hers, which surprised him immensely but he took it anyway.

"Well you were having the conversation in **my **room . . ."

"Mum, just shut-up and go back to sleep." then completely ignoring what he mother was saying Lily leaned in and kissed James again. This time he didn't wait to deepen the kiss as he leaned down into her kiss . . . softly and gently, taking it all in. He lifted his unoccupied hand to cup the side of her face. He swept his thumb across her cheek as he tilted his head and slowly slipped his tongue between the seam of her lips, bringing his other arm around her waist so he could pull her closer. Her arms were wrapped tightly around him, desperately clinging to him so she could get as close to him as she could. She returned his kiss with the same lazy pace and kept up with him when he decided to turn it up a notch. She moaned urgently when she felt the change, gripping his hair in tight clutches with her fist.  Their tongues battled inside their mouths for dominance until, James was suddenly pulled away from Lily. 

"Young man, how dare you! This behavior is unacceptable, I thought better of you!" scolded James' mother, as she held him by the back of his shirt. The way she was yelling at him and the frightened look on his face made Lily burst out laughing. This caused all the attention in the room to turn to her.

"I' m s . . . sorry." she said through ragged breathes as she tried to calm her laughter but that smirk held on James face was too much an she burst into laughter again. Soon everyone followed, but their laughter silenced as soon as the doctor walked in.

"What is going on here, why there are feathers all over the place, and why is there so much noise? This patient needs her rest!"

"Rest, hell no I need to leave this place!" declared Mrs. Evans "I mean there is nothing to do here there isn't even a T.V. around. Come on you need to fix up your hospitals. So can you give me that little slip that says I can be released and we can all be on our way?" she babbled.

"Mrs. Evans, is it?"

"The one and only."

"Well I am afraid you can't leave just yet. Your blood work didn't come out well; you have a disease inside of you that you need to be treated for."

"Well then what are you waiting for, get on with it."

"You see we can't because we don't know what this disease is."

"Oh, well what are you going to do?" she asked suddenly crestfallen

"Tests to see if we can find anything out, but for now you need your rest so everyone out!"

"Okay, come on everyone you heard him."

"Mom, I don't want to leave you."

"Lily do what you are told, now go on."

"Okay mom." Lily answered while giving her mother a hug she then turned and left the room.

"James." Mrs. Evans called. "Take care of her."

"Yes ma'am." he replied and he followed her out.

"Don't worry Tess, Derek and I will prepare a room for her at our house so she doesn't have to stay here."

"Thank you." she replied before the doctor kicked them out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey, why did you run away?" questioned James when he found Lily in the snack room upstairs.

"Why do you think James? My mother is dying and I can't do anything about it!" she yelled

"Look Lil, I didn't mean to upset you. I was just worried about you."

"No, I shouldn't have yelled at you but I'm just so scared. I don't know what to do James." she mumbled before she broke down and cried. James quickly made his way over to her and held her in his arms. She cried for a few minutes and James just held her and rocked her back and forth offering words of comfort.  "Thank you James."

"Anytime, sweetheart anytime." he replied while kissing the top of her head and brushing the tears away from her eyes.

"James?"

"Yes?"

"James, you now how you asked me out earlier and I never answered you."

"Yea." he gulped nervously

"Well, my answer is yes."

"What was that?" he asked as he drew her away from his embrace to look at her straight in the face.

"I will be your girlfriend James Potter." she repeated looking straight into his eyes her voice not wavering one bit.

"Lily you have no idea how happy I am right now."

"That's good to know." 

"Well, come on your mom said you have to stay at my house 'till she can leave and my parents are waiting for us in the foyer."

"Okay." so the two of them got up and started to make there way downstairs hand in hand. They were now a couple; James' dream had come true. Though he would have never though that it was Lily's dream as well. They made there way downstairs and back to James's house without speaking a word to each other, just content with being in each other's company.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that night while they were at James's, Lily was explaining what happened to the other's when James's parents came in. "Lily, can we talk to you for a moment?" they asked

"Sure what would you like to talk about?" she asked looking up at them.

"Well we were hoping to talk to you about what you told us earlier in the hospital room."

"Oh that . . . . . Sure I guess, I mean what have you got to lose. Come in and sit." 

"In private." 

"Look, Mrs. Potter I don't mean to be rude but anything you have to ask me can be said in front of my friends considering James already knows about it and I think my friends deserve to know. I've kept it a secret for too long." 

"Kept what a secret Lil?" asked Aoife

"You'll find out soon enough." was her reply before she turned to Mr. and Mrs. Potter who were now occupying two armchairs in front of her.

"Mum, dad, don't not now." spoke James, but he stopped his protest when his father gave him the _you shut up or leave_ look.

"Okay, Lily we need you to answer our questions truthfully, because we don't want the answered to be forced out of you. This is valuable information." stated Mrs. Potter

"So I either answer truthfully or I have to drink a truth potion."

"Unfortunately yes."

"Well then where to begin. . . . ." and with that Lily launched into her story. "It happened when I was eleven, the week before I got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts. I was playing around in my back yard with my friend Pierre, and he had brought his dog with him. So we were playing with the dog and everything was going perfectly fine, until Petunia came out. She saw the dog and shrieked, she hated animals. Her shriek made the dog go insane, but we found out later that he had had rabies. He went and attacked my sister, clawing at her and biting. I then screamed at him to stop, and he did. So I screamed more directions at him. Such as get out of here, go away, stop hurting her, and go home! The dog did just that but before he left he spoke to me. Our eye's locked and I saw inside his head. How he was diseased how he was in pain. Though this was the first time it had ever happened so I blacked out, no one thought anything of it they just thought the dog snapped out of it while I was screaming. Though he had heard me and obeyed. I told my mother about it and she understood, she believed, and the letter to Hogwarts was what caused her to believe." 

She paused for a moment and continued before anyone could speak. "We kept it a secret but my sister found out and she also found out I was a witch and she won't even look at me anymore. So my mother told me I should speak to someone about it and I did just that, I spoke to my cat. I know it sounds weird but I did, my cat helped me through it and he was my best friend until he died two days before I left for Hogwarts. It was sad but I lived through it and made friends and learned to deal with and develop my _powers _without anyone ever knowing. It was hard to hide it because in order to speak too the animals I have to lock eye contact and search their mind, so one day during my second year, a boy found me doing just that and he figured it out. Ever since that day this boy has haunted my steps and I have never been able to say anything back, and have been forced to be nice."

"Who was this boy?" Derek questioned

"No one I did a memory charm on him at the end of last year and he can't remember anything about that incident." though what everyone in that room didn't know was that she was lying, that boy still knew and she was scared because of it. He was the reason Voldermort had found out about her, he was the reason her mother became happy again. So all in all she didn't mind too much.

"Well then why would The Dark Lord want you to be on his side?" questioned Sirius.

"Well think of it logically, I mean _I can control animals_."

"Yea, so . . ."

"So, imagine if you could control **every** animal ever made."

"Okay."

"That would give your side good or evil, immense power, the power of destruction."

"So, what has that got to do with anything?"

"Good god Sirius if you were any slower I wouldn't be able to explain this. Okay take this as an example, name me some of the most deadliest animals you can think of."

"Um okay, there are the Acromantula, Basilisk, Chimaeras, Centaur, Dragons, Kelpie, Lethifold, Manticore, Nundu, Quintaped, and erm, Trolls."

"Looks like someone read _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_."

"Yep, I found it quite interesting actually."

"Okay, lets not get off topic; okay so far you have named most of the deadliest creatures in that book . . ."

"There's more?" he gulped

"Well, in some instances there are the winged horses and most of all werewolves." at that Remus flinched but it was barely noticeable, and Sirius gave her a look like they are so not. "Okay well I can control all of them, I can make them do what I want and I can manipulate them to fight for good or evil. Imagine if the Dark Lord had me on his side he could take over the world with such ease, no one could stop him, unless they stopped me. I could command a fleet of dragons, a colony of Acromantula, imagine all the people they could kill by listening to simple words. They would destroy the world and I would be in charge. So you get it if I join him, which I am not I could destroy the world forever."

"Wow, that's some powerful shit." commented Sirius

"Exactly, so there is my secret and what I can do with it." their was a moment's pause before Remus spoke, his voice quite shaky.

"Erm how can you control werewolves?"

"Well, they are the most difficult to control, considering they are half-human, half-wolf, so its hard to manipulate their brain cause they can use logic. Though if I was to get through to one, they could terrorize a town of muggles and leave them all dead, without anyone knowing who did it. The police would file it as a rabid animal case an move on, so there would be no chance of getting caught unless the werewolf didn't kill them fully, and only changed them."

"Oh, so can you tell if someone's a werewolf just by looking at them?"

"No, its not that easy I'd have to concentrate really hard and that last time I did I passed out, but I never found out if she was a werewolf or not."

"Oh, okay, I was just wondering." he muttered but she saw the look of relief come over his face, She felt bad because he was the last person she had tried it on, though she had said it was a girl for a cover up. She knew his secret but didn't tell him.

"Are you sure this is real?" asked Louise

"Positive, if you have an animal around I'll show you."

"Okay, James call King."

"King? Mum are you sure I mean he hates strangers."

"Exactly, if Lily can control animals she will be able to stop King from attacking the others in the room."

"Yes mum." said a defeated James and with that he called King's name once, whistled and called his name again. Soon after James called the dog there was a loud pounding noise and a huge Akita bounded into the room. As soon as he noticed the other people he began to snarl and shake. "Mum, come on let me . . . ." but he was silenced when the dog stopped. It had sat down and was looking intently at Lily.

"That's a good boy, yea I know James can be a prick sometimes." this remark caused the dog to bark in agreement. "Oh, so that's why you don't like strangers? Well I promise you I won't ignore you unlike James, does when his friends are here. Come on over here and sit with me, come on." she beckoned, and the dog happily ran over and almost knocked her to the floor with his strength. "That's a good boy." she cooed while petting his head that was now resting in her lap.

"Wow." whispered James's dad who was staring at the dog in total amazement.

"See, a little bit of TLC was all the big baby needed." she laughed while petting the dog.

"You are amazing!" screeched Mrs. Potter. "I mean the last stranger who went near King got his arm taken off, and he just came to you like he had known you forever. Amazing!"

"You see I am pretty powerful, that is why **no one, and I mean no one** outside of this room can know about what I just told you. Okay."

The grouped murmured in agreement and they all sat for another hour or so enjoying each other's company, and recalling memories from the past years at school. They had been talking for a while before anyone noticed how close James and Lily were. 

"Oooooo, Lily has a boyfriend!" cooed Aoife and everyone laughed. 

"As a matter of fact I do, though I can't seem to find him at the moment."

"What, you mean you are cheating on me!" spoke a shocked James.

"Oh, there he is, I didn't notice it was him I thought he was a pillow he was so comfortable." she joked while smacking James playfully on the arm. "No, guys James and I are a couple."

"Congratulations."

"It's about time."

"Yes no more fighting!" could be heard all around the room before everyone broke into a fit of laughter. 

"I'm happy for you Lil."

"Thanks Aoife, now if you excuse me I am going to bed."

"Right behind you." shouted Nula and Aoife

"Why do girls always travel in packs?" Sirius questioned the boys as Róisín got up and followed the girls out of the room.

"I don't know but what I do know is that none of us got a good night kiss." stated James

"Really we didn't?" asked Sirius

"No, come to think of it James is right we didn't get a kiss goodnight." answered Remus

"Well then what are we waiting for, let's go and get our kiss." Sirius yelled while running out of the room after the girls.

"Wow, he gets weirder by the minute."

"Tell me 'bout it Remmie, I've practically lived with him for my entire life!"

"Well, never mind that let's catch up to him before he steals our goodnight kisses too." with that said the two of them took off running and soon caught up to the girls. The crept up behind them and prepared to scare the shit of them but Sirius had them same plan and instead of scaring the girls they scared each other.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" the three of them screamed

"Ha-ha." laughed the girls as they helped the guys up, who quickly took hold of there girlfriends and gave them a chaste kiss on their lips all except for James, who happened to steal Lily away without anyone noticing.

"I've wanted to get you alone all night." he whispered as he started to kiss her ear and then her jaw-line and finally her lips. As they pulled away, James saw Lily smiling and she told him.

"I've wanted to kiss you all night."

"Well why you didn't say so, how was I supposed to know?"  He replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world before he swooped down and captured his lips with hers. The kiss was intense and sweet and it soon deepened as he nibbled at her bottom lip, which caused her to elicit a moan, as his tongue explored her mouth. Their tongues met in a feral dance that seemed so perfect, so familiar. It was meant to be a small kiss but soon, they found that their hands were tangled in each others hair, and all over the others body. After a few minutes of their passionate kiss, they broke their lips apart but stayed where they were. "Lily, stay with me tonight, please."

"James I don't think I can . . ." but she was cut off as his lips captured hers again but she didn't let it deepen and she quickly pulled away. "James let me go change and I'll sleep with you tonight, but nothing sexual okay, I'm just not ready for that yet."

"No problem I'll wait for you." so Lily left James to change and he changed into a pair of boxers himself. When she returned he was already under the sheets, so she made her way over to the bed and slipped in beside him. He waited for her to get comfortable, as she cuddled into him before he wrapped his arms around her. "Good-night my flower." he spoke while kissing her forehead

"Good-night, James." she replied as she kissed his bare chest and the two of them fell into a deep slumber.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: INFORMATION ON THE DOG: The ****Akita**** is a powerfully built dog originally developed to hunt bears in ****Japan****. The Japanese now use the ****Akita**** as a guard dog and police dog.**

**A/N: Okay well, this is a very long chapter, so don't expect me to update for a little while. I decided I would give you something big considering I am going to ****Mexico**** in a week so I won't be able to update. Hope you lot liked it and I hope to have TONS OF REVIEWS. I already have two hundred but let's make it a lot more that that okay! So review, review!!! Thank you so much for reading!  I hope you liked it and I hope to read your reviews soon! Keep Reviewing**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed so far. Remember our deal!!! You guys are the greatest. **

**AllyCat739**

**Angel-dolphin1**

**Anonymous**

**Bethany******

**Blondestbrunette12**

**Blondie10101**

**Careme777**

**Cate**

**Celestial Winter**

**Courtney11989**

**Deer boy**

**Dragon-femme-fatale**

**HarryPotterFreak4Ever**

**Honeybun3993**

**Iceprincess13090**

**Icexfairyxgirl**

**J.E.A.R Potter**

**J.E.A.R.K Potter**

**James**

**JamieOD **

**Jillee257**

**Johnny**

**Justine**

**Kimbo**

**Kim-Radcliffe007**

**Lala**

**Lil'Angel 1011**

**Lily Evans Hosterler**

**LilynjamesAAF**

**Lola Sue**

**Lunagirlpr**

**LuthienGranger2004**

**Luvhp224**

**Lyndy Marnie**

**MaioaLilta**

**Manny2003**

**Mary Mary Quite Contrary**

**Me**

**Mintytoothpick**

**Miss Chrystal**

**Miss_mags_ak**

**MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus**

**Mugglemagician**

**Murder Inc1**

**Natalie**

**Noreen **

**Obsession**

**Optical Illusions**

**OrangeJelloIsYummy**

**Padfoot-angellover**

**Palominochic**

**Pink Biddi  **

**Potterschick**

**Potterspayne**

**Princess Pixie Ice **

**ProngsMoonyPadfoot**

**Purple sue**

**Rinfirithiel**

**Rons*Gurl**

**Ryan Barton**

**SamBrat**

**Sapphire Beauty**

**Shane **

**Simply irresistible**

**Siriusremusjames**

**Smiley Mary**

**Steve**

**Tanya J Potter**

**Usagi24**

**Wicked-Women**

**WolfMoon**

**You know your right**

**To those listed above thank you for reviewing!**

**Updated: ****2/7/04******

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THE POTTERS (EXCEPT JAMES) AOIFE'S FAMILY AND LILY'S PARENTS AND FRIENDS.**

**Click **

**The **

**Button **

**Below **

**Here**

**And **

**Review!**

**Right**

**Here **


	17. Pranks and Payback

**AS of today, ****February 27, 2004****,  J.K****. Rowling is worth 1 Billion dollars…Its wow! I wish I was here instead of me writing snippets or additions to her writing…I can only dream! Anyone back to you guys…read on…**

****

****

**PLOT: ** Lily, the smart one who would never fall for someone like James Potter. But what happens when they spend a summer together does it lead to paradise or does it lead to complete and utter chaos.

**In One Moment**

**Chapter Seventeen:**** Pranks and Payback**

**In One Moment how everything can change. **

**One Moment!  How Fate can rearrange **

**Your life.******

**Nothing ever stays the same, it seems.**

**One moment, and that's the end of all your dreams.**

**One moment, and what was love can turn to hate!**

**One Moment, and suddenly its to late**

**And you find your hopes have turned to dust.**

**In one moment reality can crack.**

**~By Cheryl Kemmeny~**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The first week of August went smoothly, Lily's mother responded well to treatments, and Lily couldn't be happier. Her mother was happy again, and Lily was happy too. She had James, he made her laugh and he made her cry, but no matter what he was always there, whether to make fun or to have fun. The second half of her summer was progressing better than the first. It took quite some time for her to readjust but she did. She was now living with the Potter's. James had moved her stuff into his room, and he had too much fun doing it.

"James!" hollered Lily, while throwing her clothes around the room. 

"Coming!" he called from the Game Room down the hall.

"Boy has she got you whipped." snickered Remus

"Shut-it, she is probably about to throw a hissy fit because Sirius and I changed her clothes to look like a clown and her hair to change outrageous colors every hour."

"You didn't!"

"Yes Aoife we did."

"I have to see this."

"Well if you want to come along you have to be quiet."

"Though we can still watch as she explodes in your face?"

"Whatever."

"JAMES!!!" Lily called again

"Better go before she gets mad." advised Remus while following a very happy James down the hall.

"You rang?" he asked sweetly, as he walked into the room not bothering to hide the smile on his face. He was rather too happy seeing her in her current state. Not good.

"Why yes I did." she cooed. "As a matter of fact I wanted to know who was the genius that changed my clothes cause I absolutely... Love the change."

"You do?" he asked the surprise evident on his face.

"Yes, though the hair is the best part." she answered. James made his way over to his bed and sat on it while bringing Lily closer. His hands closed around her waist and she stood in the middle of his parted legs. "Would you mind telling me who did it James?" she asked while pressing her forehead against his.

"I…I…did." he stammered. He never stammered. 

"Just you?" she asked innocently

"Just me."

"How long is it supposed to last for?"

"I think ten days, it won't come off 'til next Saturday though, spell or no spell."

"Interesting."

"Not as interesting as you are going to look."

"Well since you came up with my new look, should I reward you?"

"Let me think about that…Yes!"

"I don't think so…."

"Come on Lil, please?"

"Well then if you are sure that you wouldn't mind if I rewarded you…"

"I am sure, I wouldn't mind. Not at all."

"Though there is one condition…"

"Name it, anything." he interjected.

"My clothes return to their normal state."

"Deal." Then with a flick of his wand the clothes were back to there original state. "Now my reward?"

"Always the eager one."

"Only when it comes to you my sweet." He replied while kissing her neck and bringing her to him so she had to straddle her lap to keep comfortable.

"Okay, okay…calm down…You are going to receive your reward but mind you, I advise you to…savor it." Then without another word her lips descended upon his.

She nibbled on his lower lip and he gladly let her in and their tongues fought a battle for control. Though James wasn't going to give in too easily. HE quickly flipped her onto the bed so his kisses pressed her down into the mattress. While his hand quickly wound its way up her shirt. "James." she moaned unintentionally. As his lips moved from her mouth to her neck she surrendered. "You win." She gasped while trying to get her to stop licking her neck. "Heel boy." She commanded and he stopped and gave her his famous puppy eyes. "You enjoy that?"

"Very much so can we do it again?"

"In ten days." She answered as she quickly wriggled out from underneath him and jumped off the bed.

"Ten days……What…."

"Well its going to wear off in ten days so until then, no kissing, groping, or sleeping in the same bed at night…."

"Though when we sleep together we don't do anything."

"Still, the answer is no."

"W...Why?" he whined

"Next time, James think of the consequences before you do something. That should teach you a lesson."

"You can't be serious Lil!"

"Serious as my hair is blue."

"Well its only blue for another ten minutes then its going to change, because it changes every hour."

"Still, no _intimate_ contact, for ten days."

"Lil, you are being totally unfair!"

"I am not, I expect my stuff moved to the guest room next to AOife's because as far as I am concerned I can not be in this room for ten days." Before James could say another word she was gone and four very amused people walked into the room, only to laugh their heads off at James.

"Busted!" they all screamed

"Go away!" he snapped

"Ouch this ones feisty." laughed Sirius. "Did it have to do with a certain Lily-Flower we all know and love?"

"Get out!" he bellowed

"Geez, it was just a question. Though if you are that mad we will leave you here to pout for the remainder of whatever. You know where to find us if you need us. Come on guys lets leave grumpy _James isn't getting any for ten days_ alone." 

James scowled and threw a pillow at Sirius on his way out the door. "No hard feelings?" Sirius asked after the others had left

"Close the door tight on your way out."

"Sure thing." With that he was gone, leaving James alone in his room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So for two days, the constant nagging went on. _Lily, will you please stay with me,_ or_ Lils, just a small kiss goodnight._ It wasn't working, James couldn't tolerate not being able to kiss or to grope his girlfriend. Life was unfair. Well at least for James. All his attempts seemed to go unnoticed by the lovely red head. Well she didn't have red hair any more, it was more every color of the rainbow. Though red hair or no red hair she was still as stubborn as hell. He hated going to sleep alone and not waking up with her in his arms. Sure it had only been a week since they were together but it felt like a century to him. He knew he was acting childish but he couldn't help it. Then it sort of got to him how Lily could pretend that nothing was happening, he was going insane. So he was determined to get her back if it was the last thing he did today. Though he forgot he had never lost her.

"Lily?" he asked while they were in his parents Library finishing up last minute homework.

"James?" she mocked, all the while keeping her eyes on the book she was reading. "Can I help you?"

"Yea you can…"

"King! Come 'ere boy, come on." she beckoned not caring about what James said, or so he thought. King then sauntered over, and jumped on the couch. He then moved to place his head on Lily's lap and she stroked it, while he barked in content. That caused Lily to giggle, James missed hearing her giggle. Oh, how he wished he could be in Kings place right now. 

"So, Lil." he continued "What have you been doing for that past few days?"

"Hanging out with King and reading."

"You have been hanging out with my dog…" _Instead of me!_ He thought and a ping of jealousy flooded through him. _I'm getting jealous of my dog! This is not happening!_

"You're not jealous…are you?"

"Me jealous over King…Nah." _I so am! He is a freakin dog, why should he get to spend time with you!_

"Okay, so you wanted something?

"Oh yea, I was just wondering if we could hang out tomorrow."

"Like a date?"

"Like a date."

"Sure."

"Sure…I thought you said…"

"I said, no kissing, groping or sleeping together. I neglected to say, talking, hugging, hand holding, comforting, going on dates, spending time together, etcetera."

"B…but…"

"You thought that I meant no contact at all?"

"Well sort of."

"Well, that would explain why you were avoiding me for the past two days. I was starting to think there was something wrong with me."

"No Lily there could never be anything wrong with you."

"Awwww, how sweet, no do us a favor and make out already!" commented Sirius who stopped doing his homework to watch the charade going on before him.

"Be quiet over there! Stop giving him ideas!" scolded Lily

"Stop you are starting to sound like my mother and that is freaky…"

"I have no intentions of being or sounding like your mother…but…"

"I knew there was a but…Is it a big one?"

"But if you don't start shapping up I will be worse than your mother."

"Doubt that she has won the worst mother award for seventeen years now."

"Really, well I one don't piss me off or you'll be sorry award, for the past seventeen years."

Holding his hands up in defeat and bowing his head he spoke. "I get the picture, I surrender to you."  

"Good."

"And Sirius you say she has me whipped?"

"Well James she has you whipped but she has me scared for my life."

"Ah, come on I'm not that bad am i?"

"I refuse to answer that question."

"Sirius…puh-lease!"

"La-di-da-dum-dee. I can't hear you! La-di-da-dum-dee."

"You are such a baby."

"La-di-da-dum-dee, still can't hear you."

"Fine then, if you want to play that way." mumbled Lily soft enough that only King could hear. "Sirius, oh my, look Ro, is getting it on with Tristan in the middle of the room."

"What!" he screamed outraged and horrified. "Where is that son of a bitch Butler." He then looked into the middle of the room and saw no one, he then felt soft hands on his back and the warmth of another body against his.

"Siri, you should have seen your face. I wasn't really going at it on the floor." she whispered. "What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"Um…mine?"

"Good answer."

"So…Lily now that the issue with Sirius is solved can we talk about us?" he drawled trying to ignore his best friend making out in the corner.

"What about us?"

"Well this payback thing…its driving me crazy!"

"Ooo, you are tense, come here and let me help you relax." James happily scrambled over to her and sat in front of her like he was just receiving the best gift ever. Her soft hands soon graced his back, and massaged him gently, but effectively. Soon he felt as good as new. 

"Ahh." He sighed, it was a sigh of contempt and defeat. "So this date…" he murmured while leaning back against her legs

"What about it?" she asked

"Well how about tomorrow night?"

"When?"

"Eight o'clock tomorrow?"

"Okay…No funny business though."

"Deal."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: Okay well, this isn't that long…and I apologize I have writers block…dam it! Though since I was away for a week I'm going to _try _(key word try!) to update two chapters in a row seventeen today and eighteen before monday…as long as I get up to 230 reviews…not that much to ask is it??. So review, review!!! Thank you so much for reading!  I hope you liked it and I hope to read your reviews soon! Keep Reviewing**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed so far. Remember our deal!!! (For those who don't know its- I write more if you keep reviewing!)**

**You guys are the greatest. **

**AllyCat739**

**Angel-dolphin1**

**Anonymous**

**Bethany******

**Blondestbrunette12**

**Blondie10101**

**Careme777**

**Cate******

**Celestial Winter**

**Courtney11989**

**Deer boy**

**Deer Boy**

**Dragon-femme-fatale**

**Gimmi****-gig**

**HarryPotterFreak4Ever**

**Honeybun3993**

**Iceprincess13090**

**Icexfairyxgirl******

**J.E.A.R.K Potter**

**James**

**JamieOD**

**Jillee257**

**Johnny**

**Justine**

**Kimbo******

**Kim-Radcliffe007**

**La Insane Freak**

**Lala******

**Lil'Angel**** 1011**

**Lily Evans Hosterler**

**LilynjamesAAF******

**Lola Sue**

**Lunagirlpr******

**LuthienGranger2004**

**Luvhp224**

**Lyndy**** Marnie**

**MaioaLilta******

**Manny2003**

**Mary Mary Quite Contrary**

**Me**

**Mintytoothpick******

**Miss Chrystal**

**Miss_mags_ak******

**MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus******

**Mugglemagician******

**Murder Inc1**

**Natalie**

**Noreen **

**Obsession**

**Optical Illusions**

**OrangeJelloIsYummy******

**Padfoot-angellover******

**Palominochic******

**Pink Biddi  **

**Potterschick******

**Potterspayne******

**Princess Pixie Ice **

**ProngsMoonyPadfoot******

**Purple sue**

**Rinfirithiel******

**Rons*****Gurl**

**Ryan Barton**

**SamBrat******

**Sapphire Beauty**

**Shane **

**Simply irresistible**

**Siriusremusjames******

**Smiley Mary**

**Steve**

**Tanya J Potter**

**Usagi24**

**Wicked-Women**

**WolfMoon******

**You know your right**

**To those listed above thank you for reviewing!**

**Updated: ****2/27/04******

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THE POTTERS (EXCEPT JAMES) AOIFE'S FAMILY AND LILY'S PARENTS AND FRIENDS.**

**Click **

**The **

**Button **

**Below **

**Here**

**And **

**Review!**

**Right**

**Here **


	18. Planning the First Date

****

**PLOT: ** Lily, the smart one who would never fall for someone like James Potter. But what happens when they spend a summer together does it lead to paradise or does it lead to complete and utter chaos.

**In One Moment**

**Chapter Eighteen:**** Planning the First Date**

**In One Moment how everything can change. **

**One Moment!  How Fate can rearrange **

**Your life.******

**Nothing ever stays the same, it seems.**

**One moment, and that's the end of all your dreams.**

**One moment, and what was love can turn to hate!**

**One Moment, and suddenly its to late**

**And you find your hopes have turned to dust.**

**In one moment reality can crack.**

**~By Cheryl Kemmeny~**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 "So this date…" he murmured while leaning back against her legs

"What about it?" she asked

"Well how about tomorrow night?"

"When?"

"Eight o'clock tomorrow?"

"Okay…No funny business though."

"Deal."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sirius, what am I going to do?" 

"What do ya mean mate?"

"I mean, its our first date tomorrow and I have no idea what to do."

"Um…go out?"

"Not helping."

"Well how should I know, I mean I always have my dates friends plan them. At least they know what the girl likes."

"Brilliant!"

"I know, aren't i?"

"No you, ya twit…your idea, I'll ask Aoife for my help!"

"Okay you have gone bonkers; asking Lily's friends for help with your date I mean what fool would do that?"

"You…Never mind, I'll be around if you need me." With that said James bounded out of the room like an excited puppy trying to find Aoife.

"He is hopeless." muttered Sirius as he pulled out his Qudditch magazines and flipped through them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oi, Aoife, hold on a second!" shouted James as he saw her crossing his front yard.

"James?" she asked puzzled 

"Don't look so happy to see me."

"Sorry its just, we never, and I emphasize on the **never** talk."

"Well times are changing."

"You mean _you want to get into my best friends pants_. In order to do so you think it would be nice to become friends with her friends. How sweet. Not."

"Come on I am not like that." 

"Really?"

"Well, I was but things have changed."

"You mean that Lily is starting to like you back so all you want is a quick fuck."

"No…Aoife come on."

"I fell for this trick once, when you dated Emily, god rest her soul and I swore never again."

"Look I have changed."

"I'll believe it when I see it…in about six month's time, **if** you too are still together."

"Please help me."

"why…last time I helped you it ended up hurting Emily, I won't do it again."

"Stop being such a bitch and help me."

"I have every right to be a bitch…I lost Emily because of **you**." she screamed

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did to Emily…What you lost her because of me?" he asked puzzled

"That's right…Everyone says she was attacked and rightly so she was…I was there…but we wouldn't have been in that predicament if you hadn't dumped her!"

"Don't blame it on me…I had nothing to do with it, I dumped her two months before that."

"I'm…sorry I didn't mean to its just… I mean it wasn't your fault really…I just miss her so much." she sobbed 

"Hey its okay, I know, I know…come on now everything will be alright." he whispered while rubbing her back.

"I owe you an apology…"

"None needed…If you help me with the date tonight."

"Why not." 

"Okay I need to know what she likes."

"She **is your** girlfriend you should know what she likes."

"Well I know she likes school, reading, hanging out with her friends, writing… but I need to know more, that isn't going to help me on the date."

"Well she likes animals."

"Obviously, she can talk to them genius."

"Well if you don't want my help James…"

"okay I'm sorry."

"Do something romantic, and surprise her with something…something that will make her feel better about everything that has happened over the summer."

"Okay, like…"

"You'll think of it. Toodles."

"Boy that girl is strange." he muttered as he watched her walk away. Now time to prepare for his date.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: Okay well, this isn't that long…and I apologize I have writers block…dam it!  There has got to be something wrong with my computer because it says I have 249 reviews but I cant see any new reviews since I received the one from Smiley Mary which would be I thnk number 228… I f you can see more than that please tell me. Thank you So review, review!!! Thank you so much for reading!  I hope you liked it and I hope to read your reviews soon! Keep Reviewing**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed so far. Remember our deal!!! (for those who don't know its I write more if you keep reviewing!)**

**You guys are the greatest. **

**IF YOUR NAME IS NOT LISTED HERE AND YOU HAVE REVIEWED ON MY NEW CHAPTER I AM SORRY BECAUSE I CAN NOT SEE YOUR REVIEWS IT SAYS I HAVE 250 REVIEWS BUT IT ONLY SHOWS 228 (I didn't count, the last one that was there was one it said I had 228 reviews so ya) I apologize I hope the comp will show me them soon!**

**AllyCat739**

**Angel-dolphin1**

**Anonymous**

**Bethany******

**Blondestbrunette12**

**Blondie10101**

**Careme777**

**Cate******

**Celestial Winter**

**Courtney11989**

**Deer boy**

**Deer Boy**

**Dragon-femme-fatale**

**Gimmi****-gig**

**Goddess of Gorgousness**

**HarryPotterFreak4Ever**

**Honeybun3993**

**Iceprincess13090**

**Icexfairyxgirl******

**J.E.A.R.K Potter**

**James**

**JamieOD**

**Jillee257**

**Johnny**

**Justine**

**Kimbo******

**Kim-Radcliffe007**

**La Insane Freak**

**Lala******

**Lil'Angel**** 1011**

**Lily Evans Hosterler**

**LilynjamesAAF******

**Lockwood**

**Lola Sue**

**Lunagirlpr******

**LuthienGranger2004**

**Luvhp224**

**Lyndy**** Marnie**

**MaioaLilta******

**Manny2003**

**Mary Mary Quite Contrary**

**Me**

**Mintytoothpick******

**Miss Chrystal**

**Miss_mags_ak******

**MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus******

**Mugglemagician******

**Murder Inc1**

**Natalie**

**Noreen **

**Obsession**

**Optical Illusions**

**OrangeJelloIsYummy******

**Padfoot-angellover******

**Palominochic******

**Pink Biddi  **

**Potterschick******

**Potterspayne******

**Princess Pixie Ice **

**ProngsMoonyPadfoot******

**Purple sue**

**Rinfirithiel******

**Rons*****Gurl**

**Ryan Barton**

**SamBrat******

**Sapphire Beauty**

**Shane **

**Simply irresistible**

**Siriusremusjames******

**Smiley Mary**

**Steve**

**Tanya J Potter**

**To those listed above thank you for reviewing!**

**Usagi24**

**Wicked-Women**

**WolfMoon******

**You know your right**

**Updated: ****3/2/04******

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THE POTTERS (EXCEPT JAMES) AOIFE'S FAMILY AND LILY'S PARENTS AND FRIENDS.**

**Click **

**The **

**Button **

**Below **

**Here**

**And **

**Review!**

**Right**

**Here **


	19. The First Date

**PLOT: ** Lily, the smart one who would never fall for someone like James Potter. But what happens when they spend a summer together does it lead to paradise or does it lead to complete and utter chaos.

**In One Moment**

**Chapter Nineteen:**** The First Date**

**In One Moment how everything can change. **

**One Moment!  How Fate can rearrange **

**Your life.******

**Nothing ever stays the same, it seems.**

**One moment, and that's the end of all your dreams.**

**One moment, and what was love can turn to hate!**

**One Moment, and suddenly it's to late**

**And you find your hopes have turned to dust.**

**In one moment reality can crack.**

**~By Cheryl Kemmeny~**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Lily woke up she found a dozen red roses, lying on the pillow next to her. There was a note attached, so she read it.

To my Dearest Lily_,_

Meet me tonight at six outside, on the patio. Dress semi formal, and warm. It gets quite cold here at night. I can't wait until I see you.

Yours only,

James

_I thought it was eight! It's just like him to change the time without consulting with me!_

**But he did tell you__**

_Shut-up conscience! I don't need this right now!_

**Touchy, touchy.**** Not a morning person are we? I was just trying to help.**

_No I am not. Now leave me alone!_

**Yes sergeant major! Toodles.**

_Gosh now my conscience is being cheeky._

"This is great just great." she muttered and to her surprise Aoife heard her.

"Lil, who are you talking too?"

"No one, I thought you were asleep. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"No I have been awake for a while…Tomorrow is Emily's birthday."

"Oh, Aoife I am so sorry, I know how much she meant to you…to all of us."

"Yea, well life goes on and I don't want to sit here moping about it. She would smack me upside the head if she was here now."

"True, true."

"So what were you talking to yourself about?"

"James."

"You are having dreams about him…how err, sweet."

"No, he left me theses." she said while holding up the flowers.

"Someone wants back into your good graces." she mocked

"Obviously, but he just severed his chances a bit…"

"Why did you roll over onto the flowers and get pricked?" she sulked

"No, he moved the date up two hours without telling me! I was supposed to finish my homework during that time period!"

"You and your work. Lil, you have got to live a little 'because if you don't life it will pass you by. Then all you will have left are your books."

"Well that would suit me fine."

"Really…then maybe I should leave you and your books alone." she said sarcastically

"No, you can stay here, because I need your help."

"Why not…You know if I was James I would be careful, he might lose you to your books."

"I'm not that bad." she said but the look Aoife gave her told her she was lying. "Am I?"

"Yes…but you'll get over it. I hope."

"I heard that."

"Good. Now hurry up, lets go to breakfast I am starving!"

"Yes ma'am." she called while hoping out of bed and following her out the door and down to the dinning room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Breakfast was a tiring event. The boys babbled on about Qudditch and how they couldn't believe they only had a week before they went back to school. All the while making a huge mess, throwing things at each other, spilling drinks, and much more. They made the girls clean up.

"If I didn't love those three so much they would be dead." said Róisín menacingly

"Come on Ro, the mess isn't that bad." commented Aoife while cleaning the floor and she received a glare from Ro because of it.

"Hello does tomorrow night ring a bell?"

"Tomorrow night, tomorrow night...ah no."

"Oif! (ee-f) How could you forget?"

"Forget what?"

"It's that time…"

"Ah, no wonder why you are cranky. Geez you could at least take something for it."

"Not that…the other thing."

"Oh that thing…I have no idea."

"Tomorrow night, is the…"

"Oh that. Well why didn't you say so? You had to beat around the bush didn't you?"

"You are hopeless. One minute you are as smart as ever, the next you're as dumb as an ox!"

"Calm down Ro no need to bite my head off. So tomorrow is..."

"Shush don't say it out loud!" scolded Lily

"Sorry Lil, I forgot."

"You forgot that we aren't alone that there are nosey boys in the house."

"Right, sorry about that. You know speaking of them they should be cleaning this mess not us."

"You know you are right…the boys should be here not us, so what do you say we give up and make them clean."

"How are we going to that I mean, Hello who in there right mind will clean this mess?"

"Not me but they will Oif, trust me."

"Lil of course… now spill the beans."

"Okay here is what we do…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Boys!" called Róisín

"What?" they snapped

"Lily and I made you a treat but since you were being rude I don't think you should…" she yelled at them, but before she could continue they were in the hallway with her bombarding her with questions.

"Did you say treat?"

"Where?"

"Are you lying?"

"Why did you make us a treat?"

"Shut-up will ya." she scolded. "If you do I can answer your questions."

"Shutting up." mouthed Sirius

"Good now there are bowls on the kitchen table…" she began but was interrupted yet again.

"Are you bribing us?"

"What's in them?"

"Err, why did you do that?"

"Is it tasty?"

"SHUT-UP!" she yelled.

"Sorry." they mumbled, and were silent

"Much better, now where was I? Ah yes, on the kitchen table there are bowls and spoons. Inside the bowl is your treat, you can head down now if you want."

"I'm getting food!" screamed Sirius while running down the hall closely followed by James. Though Róisín held Remus back. 

"You might want to wait a second, before you head down."

"Why? What did you do to them?"

"Not what I did to them, its what Lily and Aoife are going to do."

"I have to see this. The kitchen?"

"The kitchen." she confirmed and the two scurried down the hall and into the entrance way to the kitchen. There they stopped short and looked at the two boys who were standing in the kitchen. The very, very messy kitchen. The girls had made the kitchen twice as dirty, for the boys as a little pay back. They then put up a guard and stole there wands from them when they entered the room. Right now the boys were screaming and banging on the invisible shield. Though not a word they said could be heard.

"What's that dearest?" questioned Lily. "I can't hear you. Why you ask? Well because the glass is sound proof on this side but you can hear every word we say. Wonderful invention isn't it."

"I can't hear you!" yelled Aoife as Sirius was screaming and yelling and pointing fingers at her. "Oh I think he is trying to talk to me…its not working. I can't believe they are going to be in there until the room is clean." she declared while looking at the boys whose faces dropped in shock. "Oops, did I say that out loud?"

"I think you did." stated Remus, while he waved to the boys whose faces turned bright red when they saw him. Then they were off. 

"Thank god that we can't hear them."

"No Aoife you mean thank me, considering I invented it."

"Oh, sorry Lil, thank you."

"You're very welcome. Now let's leave the boys alone to there work."

"Lets." They agreed and they then departed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I can't believe they did this to us!" raged James

"Relax mate it's my turn to rant and rave now."

"Hold on, I think instead of ranting and raving we should clean, I mean they did say as soon as the room was clean we could leave."

"Okay let me get my wand…Don't tell me they took that too?"

"Yea they did it looks like we have to do this the old fashioned way."

"Man, I hate cleaning." Sirius pouted

"Good to know, now quit your whining and come help me with this bucket."

"Yes sir." he mocked and the two set to cleaning to room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

While sitting in the Game room watching Remus and Aoife play chess, Lily and Róisín were starting to feel guilty. "Guys I feel bad." Róisín announced

"Well I don't" answered Aoife not once looking up from her chess game with Remus.

"It's so good to know that you care about your dear cousin, Aoife."

"Well James…James!" she exclaimed in shock while all the others whipped there heads in they boys direction. "What are you doing here?" she growled, clearly unhappy that they had finished cleaning already. "You are supposed to be cleaning!"

"Yes we are but…we finished."

"You what?" she asked bewildered

"We. Finished." he repeated annunciating every word.

"Obviously genius we heard that." shot Lily.

"Oh, Lil don't be mad at your dear Jamie." piped Sirius as he walked over and plunked himself down on her lap. 

"Sirius what are you doing?"

"Why Little Bitty Lilykins I'm sitting on your lap…"

"I know that Sirius…wait what did you just say?"

"Nothing Lil, nothing." He whispered in a state of panic as he hurriedly jumped off Lily and walked backwards at a slow pace. "Now, now Lily we don't want to set your temper off."

"I think you already did that Siri." interjected Róisín

"Thanks for telling me that after the fact!"

"Sorry."

"Sirius Black, you better run and hide, because when I find you, there will be nothing left!"

"Yipes!" he yelled while running out of the room Lily hot on his tail, until a pair of strong arms grasped her waist and held her back.

"Now, Lily would I be a good friend if I let you mutilate him?"

"Yes."

"Lily." scolded James

"Okay, okay I guess not. I won't kill him…at least not now."

"Lil, you leave me no choice." he stated while sighing before he crashed his lips into hers. This was totally breaking her rule and James thought he would get a slap in the face, but instead she was kissing him back. James smiled cheekily at this action and continued to kiss her. That was until his hands start to travel up her shirt and they were interrupted, by a bunch of coughs, sounding just like get a room. "We can finish this later." he muttered lazily against her lips.

"I think not...you just broke my rule." she replied

"It was worth it." he shot back while pulling her into a hug.

"Yea, it definitely was...now I need to get ready for my date."

"Oh, yes go make yourself gorgeous."

"Whatever you say…until later." she whispered against his ear then kissed his cheek good-bye.

"Bye…" he whispered and before he knew it she was gone.

"Stop staring lover boy." 

"Shut-up Aoife, it's been forever since I was able to do that."

"It's been a week, nothing more, and plus you have lasted seventeen years without her, so what does another week matter?"

"Everything...now I need a nap, working makes me tired. I'll see you lot later." He called while exiting the room but he was called back.

"James!"

"Yes!" he cried while reappearing in the doorway.

"Your room is in the other direction."

"Really?"

"Really, now please head to your room not the girl's room."

"Yes mother."

"Get out of here." Sirius yelled while throwing a pillow at his retreating form.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Time flew bye as Lily prepared for her date with James, she wanted to look perfect. She knew this night was special to James, and she didn't want any mistakes. She had carefully applied her make-up, though she didn't need much. Her skin had a natural glow to it. She did her hair up in a twist and had it clipped back, while there were loose pieces at the back and front. 

She wore a tight red off the shoulder top that sparkled in the moon light. Along with a tantalizing short black skirt. She looked marvelously stunning. So she was totally confident that James would appreciate this outfit a little too much. When it came to five forty five, she made her way downstairs and out onto the back patio. Lily, being the first too arrive, made her way over to the _water fall_, imbedded in the patios garden. She watched the water flow from the fall into the winding river for about ten minutes before James showed up.

"Excuse me miss? You wouldn't have happened to see a gorgeous lady pass by here?"

"Why, not that I remember." spoke Lily as she quickly picked up on his game. "Would you describe her for me?"

"Well, she is tall about 5'7" and she has fiery red hair that matches her temper pretty well, and she has beautiful green eyes that you could get lost in."

"Well, I don't know if her temper is that bad, but I do recall seeing someone like her around here."

"Really? Could you tell me where?"

"Right here." She whispered as she stood on her tip-toes and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I knew you looked familiar…I just couldn't recognize you because you looked so beautiful."

"And I wasn't beautiful before this?"

"Exactly."

"I am going to pretend that you didn't say that. So where are we going on our date?"

"To the lake."

"Ooo, and what are we going to do there, Mr. Potter?"

"Make passionate love all night long?"

"Try again."

"Darn, there go my plans…no I have something special set up for you."

"Oooo, a surprise…I like surprises."

"So I'm told." he muttered inaudibly, as they continued walking. As they reached the clearing James asked Lily to stop.  "Lil, since this is a surprise…no peaking! Therefore I am putting a blindfold on you."

"What? No fair!" 

"No its completely fair…and don't try to cheat." He said while tying the blindfold in place. "Because if you do, the blindfold will tighten its hold on you."

"But I'm supposed to peek!" she pouted

"Not in my world. Now take my hands and follow me." he ordered. So she placed her hands in his and slowly followed him into the clearing. Once they were in the clearing, James flicked his wand and music started to play. It was soft and relaxing. As he led Lily further into the clearing there waiter, triply, was bustling about with baskets of food that had just come out of the oven. James was pleased with the way things were going so he led Lily to her seat and once she was seated, he removed the blindfold.

"Welcome to paradise." he whispered while sliding the blindfold off her eyes.

"Oh, wow James its beautiful." she whispered while taking in the view. She was seated on a plush cushion, placed on a white picnic cloth, positioned on a raft in the lake. They were bathed in moonlight which made them look unearthly, like they were from another world. "How did we get all the way out here?" she asked.

"Magic my dear, pure magic."

"Avoid the question then."

"No we walked out here, on the dock platform, and I pushed us off as you sat down."

"Oh, that simple?"

"Not really I almost fell in." he answered in an extremely serious voice, which caused her to giggle. "I love it when you laugh, did you know that?"

"I do now."

"Well then that's good…So go ahead eat." he ushered, as he saw her eyeing the food. As soon as she reached for her plate he plopped down next to her which caused the raft to wobble and Lily to shriek.

"James! Don't do that! What if I had fallen in?"

"You wouldn't have…Its charmed to stay straight no matter how violent the waves get."

"You don't even have waves in here, it's a lake."

"I know it was just an answer. Jeez I get one fact wrong and she's off on me."

"Well that's my job."

"And you love it."

"Yes, why yes I do."

"Come on lets eat." he ordered while digging into his food. Soon after they had finished dinner, and desert the raft cleared itself of everything. 

"What?"

"A simple clearing spell, now may I have this dance?" he asked while the music changed to a waltz.

"Of course." She replied while taking his hand in hers and the two began to waltz. "I didn't know the infamous James Potter was a dancer."

"You learn something new everyday don't you?"

"Yes I think we do." she replied while resting her head on his shoulder. They danced continuously for about ten minutes before James stopped and asked Lily to sit down on the chairs that had just appeared along with a basket. Though Lily hadn't seen the basket or what was in it. 

"Lily I have a gift for you."

"Oh James you shouldn't have got me a gift."

"Well I wanted to; count it as a late birthday gift."

"Alright…where is it."

"Oh ya I forgot about it. Close your eyes."

"Okay." she replied while placing her hands over her eyes. 

"Okay good now hold out your hands. Though keep your eyes closed."

"Like this?"

"Perfect." He answered before placing something small and soft into the palm of her hand. 

"James what is this?" she asked while opening her eyes. When she did she looked down at the little black bundle curled up in the palm of her hand and squealed. "A kitten! Wow, James this is amazing!" she spoke in a soft whisper as if she didn't want to wake the sleeping animal. "You shouldn't…"

"Don't finish that statement, I did it because I wanted too." 

"Still…Oh well I can see I am not going to win this argument. So what should I name him or her?" she said as the raft reached the bank with a thud and the two got off.

"It's a girl, and I have no idea what you should name her. All I know is she has a special ability that has to do with shadows."

"Interesting, though I think I am going to name her Phoenix." 

"Phoenix?"

"Well yea, she has a fiery spirit. A fiery name for a fiery spirit."

"And how do you know this?"

"James, are you forgetting something?"

"Err…Oh, wait your animal connection thing told you that."

"Sometimes I think you spend too much time around Sirius."

"You could say that."

"I did."

"Alright then back to your present."

"There's more?"

"Yes now…"

"James stop spoiling me!"

"Sush you're ruining the moment."

"What moment?" she asked puzzled.

"The moment that just swam away."

"Really? How?"

"I definitely think that its you who spends too much time with Sirius. You sound just like him."

"Don't compare me to him." she said as she got off the raft that had just touched the bank. James hopped off and sat down in the thick grass.

"Well I had to get you to shut-up."

"There are other _ways_ that you could get me to shut-up, ya know." she informed him while placing the kitten in the basket and then crawling into his lap.

"And what might those _ways_ be?"

"You don't know?" she pouted

"No I think I do…I was just hoping you would show me."

          "That can be arranged." she whispered into his ear before nibbling on his ear lobe. From there she traced kisses down his jaw line making her way to his lips. She then started to kiss the outline of his lips, but James wouldn't have it. He pulled her lips to his and he kissed her with hunger and need. It had been a few days since he had kissed her, and it felt great.  They sank into the long fur of the river meadow entwined together. The smell of sweet crushed hay filled the air.

          "You're beautiful." James mumbled woozily while removing her shirt and then kissing the cleft between her breasts.

          "Um-hmmm." Lily stroked his hair, reveling in the way she had made him drunk with wanting her. He kissed her mouth, and she returned his kiss fiercely, pressing hard against him, holding him tight by his shirt. Her fingers found a circle behind his pocket- the rolled rim of a rubber encased in foil. A thrill ran through her so sharp and delicious she thought that she was in heaven.

          With trembling fingers she unbuttoned James shirt. She smoothed her hands up his firm abdomen and across his chest. His flesh was burning hot and oh so sleek and alien to her touch. She kissed his neck, biting it softly, and moving a trail of kisses down his neck and chest. When she had reached his belly button James pulled her back to him and kissed her hard. It was a kiss full of possession. James bit her lip and she gasped then captured his mouth again, until he pulled away and made his way down her neck. Biting, sucking, and kissing. He was sure that their would be a few marks their tomorrow.

          He moved across her chest and down into the cleft between her breasts. With his left hand he grasped her right breast and started to massage it through the fabric of the thin bra. He then started to kiss around the edges of her bra occasionally biting the flesh of her breasts. This action caused Lily to arch up to him, and emit small moans. Though James wanted more, he wouldn't take it, he knew she wasn't ready. So he abandoned her breast and kissed his was down her stomach, towards her navel. He kissed around her navel and swirled his tongue inside of it before licking a wet trail back up to her breast and blowing on it.

          This action caused Lily to moan and James started to feel restless. If he didn't stop soon then he would do something he regretted. Though all common sense had fled his mind the minute he felt Lily's hand cup him trough his pants. With a sharp intake of breath he closed his eyes and let Lily continue what she started. Though she didn't get very far. As soon as she reached his belt buckle, a howl was heard from across the lake. The two looked up to see a very shaggy black dog standing across the way foaming at the mouth.

"James, what is that?" whispered Lily as she crawled up next to him in the grass.

"I have no idea but whatever it is better wish it never lived, because when I get up I'm going to…"

"James don't you see this thing, is sick…why else would it be foaming at the mouth."

"I don't know, maybe for a cruel joke."

"James, stop thinking about yourself for a second because this thing is a real threat."

"What?"

"I can't get through to it."

"As in."

"I can't talk to it or calm it down. James if we don't get out of here soon, we are dinner."

"Well then say no more. Triply!" James scrambled around to grab Phoenix and her basket, along with their discarded shirts. They quickly pulled their shirts on and as they did Tipsy showed up.

"Yes master." she squeaked

"Get us out of here now!" he yelled as he saw the dog come bounding over towards them. "Now."

"Yes sir." she snapped her fingers and as the dog pounced on where they had been standing, it landed hard on the ground. There was nothing there. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wow, that was like the scariest thing I have every experienced."

"It was the worst thing I have experienced."

"Oh get out of here I'm sure you have experienced worst. I mean you're a marauder."

"Yea, still I am very upset at that dog."

"Oh, you're a big baby."

"But I'm your big baby."

"Sure you are." She rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm and dragged him inside.

"You know if I didn't know any better I would think that your just using me."

"That's it you have found out my secret…I just use you for a good laugh."

"Laugh? For a second there I thought you were going to say fuck. Though since we haven't yet, not that I wouldn't mind, it would have seemed odd."

"Trust you to add that bit in. Now Mr. Potter I had a wonderful night, and as much as I would like to stay with you all night I need to sleep. So good-night." She gave him a quick kiss before grabbing the basket from his hands and turning around. She then made her way to the stairs and when she reached them she turned around and whispered "Thank you."

"Anytime." he called back, watching her retreat into her room. Though James was still disappointed that he had to take a cold shower now, he was still the happiest he had been in days. Life couldn't get better.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Harry Potter Trivia: _Caput Draconis_ is the password for what part of Hogwarts and in which book?**

**Review and tell me the answer…You have until Saturday to give me your answers and if someone gets it right then….I'll submit two chapters one of their chosen length and another one to follow that within two days. So review!**

**A/N:  This is quite a long chapter and I apologize for my agonizingly short chapter that preceded this one. I hope this chapter makes up for my laziness…so enough of this writer babble…I'll just get to the point.   Thank you to those who reviewed. Thank you so much for reading!  I hope you liked it and I hope to read your reviews soon! **

**I hope to have at least 290-300 reviews before I post again…I mean this was a really long chapter!! Thanks!**

**Prohibemur aqua- yea, I know how to pronounce the names right they are my cousins names. **

**Master death- I have no idea why I list them all but it is getting annoying so I think I am going to stop listing everyone…sorry guys!**

**Updated: ****3/10/04******

**Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN THE POTTERS (EXCEPT JAMES) AOIFE'S FAMILY AND LILY'S PARENTS AND FRIENDS.**


	20. Missing

**PLOT:** Lily, the smart one who would never fall for someone like James Potter. But what happens when they spend a summer together does it lead to paradise or does it lead to complete and utter chaos.

**In One Moment**

**Chapter Twenty:**** Missing**

**In One Moment how everything can change. **

**One Moment! How Fate can rearrange **

**Your life.**

**Nothing ever stays the same, it seems.**

**One moment, and that's the end of all your dreams.**

**One moment, and what was love can turn to hate!**

**One Moment, and suddenly it's to late**

**And you find your hopes have turned to dust.**

**In one moment reality can crack.**

**~By Cheryl Kemmeny~**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

        It pounced hard and instead of hitting two life forms it hit the dirt. Howling and sputtering it rolled down the bank into the river. With a hard splash the dog hit and went under. Swimming back to the riverbank it lay on its side. Breathing hard it choked on and coughed up the leftover water inside of its body. If someone had passed and saw it lying there, they would have thought the being dead. Though it was very much alive and alert. Feeling a chill move through the air the animal tensed. Sensing it was more than the wind. With a howl the dog jumped and braced itself for an attack.

  
        None came but a voice spoke on the wind. Less than a whisper it floated by unnoticed to all. Though this "being" happened to catch the message. _For you I come for tonight_. In a growling rage the dog bucked at the wind and ran. Springing past the thick reeds it ran to the forest edge. It ran like the Wolf of the North, made of stars in heaven, who with one long stride can leap over the top of the earth. The grasses it crushed made the night air pungent with freedom. The howl of the wind still close behind.

  
        Running, and never stopping until it had left the howl of the wind far behind. Its pursuit long gone. Slowing its pace, it entered a cavern. Engulfed in darkness the animal made its way down-miles and miles of danger and night. Cavern by cavern it stalked making its way through the endless night. No sound could be heard for miles even the animals footsteps were soundless. Finally making its way through the cavern it arrived at an in closure. A small circular space cut out in the mountain. Sensing a welcomed presence, the lantern lit up. After being lit the dog jumped and knocked it out of its stand. Taking the lantern into its mouth, it pressed a paw into the dirt twelve paces from the lantern station. A doorway appeared and it pranced down the hallway. 

  
        Hearing running water close by the animal picked up its pace. Nearing an underground river. Spotting the mouth of the river the dog jumped in. Holding its breath the dog swam as far as it could until it reached a ledge that was encased by a bubble. Opening quickly she was sucked in and it closed behind the devastated animal. Lying there on the brink of unconscious, after the gruesome encounter with another river. The dog was once again sputtering water and heaving. Water clogging the lungs making breathing a difficult chore. Though the excess build of water quickly, as a jet of fire burst from its mouth. It not only cleared the body of unwanted fluids but it lit the quenched torch. 

  
        Hastening to get up the dog grabbed the torch in its mouth and ran. Ran into the dark and suddenly into a blinding light. The animal came skidding to a stop and adjusted to the light. Seeing not only dots revolving around its head but it came face to face with a frog like being. 

First it hissed then it croaked. "You came the water way didn't you."

  
"Yes." It spat

  
"Well not a smart dog, for the water must have brought you to near death. 'Tis twenty feet down."

  
"Well I made it…So who said I neared death?

  
"'T'was but a question…wait a second weren't you supposed to bring back a prize?" it slurred while circling around the dog hopping once in a while. 

  
"What I was to bring back is none of our business frog boy. Now move or you'll be dinner." snarled the beast while snapping at the frog's legs.

  
"Touchy…better be careful not to snap at him."

  
"I haven't taken advice from you in years, what makes you think that I'll start now?"

  
"Just a warning…Now I'll be on my way." he croaked hopping down the passage disappearing into the night.

  
"Stupid frog." she muttered while padding down the new passageway.  
  


        Making her way silently down the walk and pushing open the door at the end of the hall. Noticing the room was empty she jumped up on the bed and suddenly the dog wasn't there anymore. Instead a beautiful young woman was sitting on the bed. Dark black hair cascaded down her shoulders and her pale white skin contrasted with the dark red velvet sheets. Her bright blue eyes roaming the room watching and waiting for a presence to appear. Tensing as she felt someone approach up behind her. She felt strong hands clasp down upon her shoulders.  
  


"What took you so long?"  
  


"Complications."  
  


"As in?"  
  


"Nothing worth wasting your precious time about."  
  


"Tell me then where is the girl? Is the boy dead?"  
  


"The girl is with the boy and he isn't dead."  
  


"What. Do. You. Mean?" he ground out between clenched teeth while spinning her around and throwing her off the elegant bed.  
  


"Exactly what I said. The boy is alive and the girl is with him."  
  


"What?" he raged.  
  


**"Boy. Alive. Girl. With. Him!"** she yelled back while rising from the floor. Her eyes alight with fire and rage, ready to lash out at the next wrong move. The man in front of her looked at her his eyes alight with laughter enjoying her raged state. He seemed to be feeding off of her rage.   
  


"My dear no need to get upset…it was only a simple question."  
  


"Then don't ask twice. I hate repeating myself."  
  


"On to a new subject then. Care explaining why you failed?"  
  


"No…that happens to be none of your business and I wouldn't say I failed…"  
  


"Then what would you call it?"  
  


"Not good timing."  
  


"How so." He inquired leaning towards her from his position on the bed. She rose up onto her heels and became level with him.  
  


"They were swallowing each other's tongues…is that enough explanation?" she asked innocently knowing that he would get mad all too soon.   
  


"They were what! How! Why! Why would she do his to me?"  
  


"Now, now don't fret about the stupid wench…" she warned but before another word could leave her lips he had her pinned to the floor. His embrace strong but yielding all his strength.   
  


"We had a bargain, you wouldn't insult the girl and you kept your life."  
  


"Yes and if you didn't hold something precious to me within your grasp, you'd be dead along with your play toy."  
  


"Watch your tongue."   
  


"Make me." She demanded  
  


"No…instead you can take the three day journey out of the tunnel and to the country side where you shall stay for twenty days without food. Then you shall return and begin the hunt again. That should be fair punishment. Now go."  
  


"As you wish…sire." She spat, while becoming a dog. Soon she was off and the man left alone.  
  


"Soon my dear we shall be one…" he whispered as he faded into the shadows.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James woke up a very happy man. Last night was everything he needed. He was dreaming peacefully about what could have happened last night if that dog hadn't interrupted them. That was until he heard a piercing scream. 'Not again.' He thought as he was jerked from his dream. That scream seemed oddly familiar and then it hit him. It was Aoife who had screamed, but if she was in trouble Lily was too. 

"Lily!" Jumping out of the bed he pulled on his sweats and dashed to the door. When he opened it he saw a sleepy Sirius and an annoyed Remus standing in front of him. Then they were on the floor. Aoife and Roisin had knocked them over. 

"Urgh. Geroff me." mumbled Sirius as he pushed Aiofe off of him and stood up. "Prongs, what's going on?"

"I, err, don't know. I wasn't the one who screamed."

"Oh, yea. Aoife." he called "Why the hell did you scream?"

"Panther. Scared. Scream. Lily. Gone."

"Can you form a complete sentence?"

"Yes."

"Then do so. I need an explanation to why I was woken up at this hour."

"Its nine thirty."

"Still early. Now proceed."

"Well I woke up to this scratching at the door so I went and opened it." she paused and looked around waiting for someone to say something. No one did. "Well when I opened it there was a panther sitting in front of the door. As soon as I opened the door he bounded in and jumped on Lily's bed. When he noticed it was empty he turned on me and growled in rage. He was quite mad, so I screamed."

"Wait so there is a panther in your room, looking for Lily but Lily isn't here?"

"Yes Sirius."

"Wait a second…Did you say Lily's missing?"

"Yes again Sirius."

"LILY'S MISSING!" screamed James 

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dear…are you visiting someone?" asked a plump motherly lady in a white uniform.

  
"Yes my…my mother." she choked out, her eyes full of tears and her voice hoarse from crying.

  
"Oh." she sighed, this wasn't the first teenager who had come to find an ill parent that day. "Come along with me then dear…what's your mother's name?"

  
"Err, Tess E…Evans. Tess Evans." she replied her voice ready to crack.  
  


"Dear…are you alright?" the lady asked while making her way through bustling doctors and nurses. "Would you like something to eat perhaps or to drink?"  
  


"No, I'm fine."  
  


"Are you sure?" she asked sympathetically, though her eyes shone with pity. Something that Lily didn't want to be shown. So she quickly composed herself. Wiping her eyes of the remaining tears and clearing her throat, she spoke with new confidence.  
  


"Positive."  
  


"Really dear…"  
  


"Excuse me but I don't mean to be rude, but can you give me my 

mother's room number?" she said quickly to avoid further 

interrogation.

  
"I'm sorry dear. What did you say was your mother's name?" she 

asked again while pulling out a black medical chart.

  
"Tess Evans." 

  
"Well then she is on floor four in room number 453."  
"Thank you."

  
"Yes dearie you can either take the east wing stairs or elevator."

  
"Thank you again."

  
"Do you need help finding them?"  
"I'm sure I'll be fine." she murmured her voice changing to one of impatience. "Thank you and Goodbye."

  
"Sure…goodbye then."

  
        _Finally._ Lily thought while walking hastily down the corridor towards one of the many elevators. She waited patiently though her insides were screaming; _Hurry up!_ While waiting she thought of everything that had happened last night. James and her down by the river. His present. The kisses, the feeling as if she would always be wanted somewhere that she would always be loved. Though after she arrived up to her room, the black envelope hanging on her door brought her good mood down. It screamed "bad news." 

        When she went to open it she had a foreboding feeling inside, like something horrible had happened. Then again, something horrible is always happening in her life. She could rattle them off the top of her head without giving a second though. Abuse. Kidnapping. Teasing. Torture. Death. Depression. Hatred. Heartbreak. Revenge. Anger. Sadness. All taking there toll on her at this moment. Swaying back and forth before falling backwards, into a pair of strong arms.

  
"Whoa there…do u need help?" came a strong masculine voice.

"N…n…no, I just need to get…"

  
"Get a hangover potion?"

  
"No I'm not drunk, just over come with emotions."

  
"Never heard of someone hung over from emotions before."

  
"Well you hear something new everyday." Breaking out of his grasp and standing straight she watched as his gaze roamed over her, curiosity in his eyes.

  
"Well can I help you with anything?"

  
"Point me in the direction of the east elevator."

  
"Down the hall first one on your right." He pointed while keeping one eye on her incase she should lose her balance once again.

  
"Thank you really…I'm sorry for before I just have a lot on my mind right now. Thank you."

  
"Anytime…" he paused it was a silent pause asking her name.

  
"Lillian."

  
"Anytime Lillian, if you ever need help just call for Mark."

  
"I will, goodbye…Mark."

  
"Bye." 

  
        Without another word she turned and made her way down the hall. Her head felt lighter and that encounter seemed to have calmed her down. Though she still had to face her mother and her news. Reaching the elevator she waited once more for it to open. Standing there clearing her mind of everything, soon she couldn't even hear the bustling of the hospital. 

  
        Doctors calling nurses, patients screaming in pain, loved ones crying for those dead, the call of he phones, everything left her mind. Peace and bliss was all she could think of at the moment. A world without hatred, death and everything morbid. As suddenly as these thoughts came they went and she found herself outside of her mother's room. Cautiously she opened the door and peered inside.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well she didn't come in last night so I assumed she was sleeping with James. Right?"

"No, she left me downstairs and headed to her room. Why is she missing?"

"How should I know, I'm too focused on the fact it the panther is going to eat me."

"What do you mean eat you?"

"He got really mad after not finding Lily in her bed. He then proceeded to tear up the room and then he ran into Ro's room and the three bathrooms down at the end of the hall. And he's coming this way now."

"I don't see him." Sirius whispered, standing on his tip-toes scanning the hall for him.

"Sirius why are you whispering?"

"Well, I figured that if we become silent we'll find it quicker."

"And…I know that you're not finished."

"Right you are Jamie. If we can't see it we can hear it so by listening for it we might find it faster." he stated matter of factly.

"Or it'll get us first." whispered Aoife in a barley audible voice. Though one person did hear her and chuckled at her comment.

"For once you're talking as if you have a brain."

"Thank you…hey was that an insult?"

"You tell me."

"Hmmm…"

"You too sound like old granny's so shut-up and just call the stupid animal."

"Easier said than done."

"Ugh…Here Kitty." cooed Remus

"What are you insane." cried Sirius.

"No."

"Then stop calling that blasted thingy."

"Sirius it's not like its going to materialize out of thin air, and jump on you in a roaring frenzy now is it?"

Sirius never got a chance to answer because at that moment the "Thingy" as he had dubbed it came out of the shadows. Though Sirius was in his path and he knocked him over. The animal then observed the group and when it was satisfied with what it saw, it changed. All of a sudden a kitten - that seemed harmless - sat where the panther had been less than two seconds past. 

"Bloody Hell…Am I seeing things?" asked Sirius

"Nope mate we all saw it."

"Okay then, I am not going insane."

"Wait no…I must be seeing things." Wiping frantically at his eyes trying to get the remains of sleep out. "Am I?"

"What do you mean James?" 

"Remus…if I am not seeing things that must be the cat I gave Lily last night."

"So Lily's cat is really a panther?"

"I have no idea I didn't buy it."

"Who did then?"

"Sirius." The whole group silenced at James' word. Rounding on Sirius they bombarded him with questions.

"What were you thinking!"

"How could you?"

"Did you know that by buying this thing you put us all in danger?"

"Shut-up! Blimey you lot are too much. First off I had no idea this thing turned into a panther…though how much harm could something this cute cause?" he leaned down to pat the animal on its head though it didn't like that prospect very much. So it jumped on him, though this time it sat on his abdomen instead of just pushing him over. Despite his loud protests it stayed in place.

"Erm, James ask the kitty nicely to get the hell off me!"

"Ah, kitty Sirius wants you to get the hell off him." Though instead of getting off him it growled in rage and tried to swat James.

"James I don't think he liked that very much."

"He?" the animal roared. "I am not a he **I am a she**!"

"Ahh! YOU TALK!" shrieked Sirius in a girl like voice.

"Of course I do…I mean all Pythagoras talk."

"Pythagoras? What are they?"

"What are they?" –Growling in a fit of rage she jumped off him and he scrambled behind Remus. - "You are more dimwitted than I thought!"

"Wait." piped Aoife. "How can you be talking to us if your mouth isn't moving?"

"Ah, so there is someone here who as a bit of smarts. I speak into your mind…in other words only those who I want to hear me hear me."

"I see."

"I should hope so; I mean are your eyes not working?"

"Ha, she doesn't even speak our language." Sirius chuckled

"Bite your tongue, or it will be my breakfast. Now enough of this small talk pin head. Where is Lily?"

"Err, we know as much as you do."

"Then you better find her." roared Phoenix

"Wait…first what is your name?" Aoife inquired

"Its Phoenix, Lily named her that last night." James answered 

"I believe she was talking to me boy."

"Well sorry, I don't see why you give a shite about Lily anyway. You're an animal."

"An animal." she growled tightening her muscles getting ready to pounce. "Boy you better take that back." She snapped, all the while lunging for him. Though she stopped short as Aoife walked into her path.

"Look we don't really know that much about your kind so maybe you could fill us in before we look for Lil?"

"I guess I don't have any choice. I might as well start from the very beginng."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mom?" whispered Lily as she entered. Though upon entering she found the room stripped of everything except a couch and a bed. Though the bed had no sheets on it. The carpet was gone, along with the flowers, the clothes, the towels. Everything. Fearing the worst Lily panicked. "Mom?" she screamed. "Mom where are you? Don't tell me you have left me too." She cried, making her way over to the couch. She started to cry but a voice startled her out of her state. 

"Lily, darling, what are you doing here? Let alone screaming in the middle of the room. You sound like a banshee, and this is a hospital. You could cause some serious damage to someone's ear drums."

"Mom?"

"Honey I can't believe this, you could at least ask me to join in if you wanted to destroy some of these hospital people." She paused looking at Lily's tear stained face. "Oh honey, something terrible must have happen if you are crying. I never see you cry." She brought her in for a hug as she spoke and after she released her, she got mad. "Was it the Potter boy?" she spat "I knew I couldn't trust him."

"No mom. I was just scared."

"Why?" settling down on the couch she looked Lily in the eye.

"Well the room was emptied out and I thought the worst."

"Oh honey…No in fact it's the total opposite of what you are thinking-" 

"Your better?"

"Not exactly…" seeing Lily's face fall she quickly changed the subject. "Though I am leaving this dreadful place."

"What?"

"The doctors are releasing me and I was going to surprise you at the Potter's this afternoon. Guess that plan just flew out the window."

"Yes I think it did." She replied her face lifting and a smile formed on her face

"So tell me about your world. How's your "boyfriend" or is he still the annoying prat who won't stop asking you out?"

"Well he is all of the above but he's stopped asking me out because I agreed already."

"I see. So tell me more…I know that you are trying to hide something."

"Mom, you sound like a gossip deprived teenager."

"Well I have been locked in this place for two months-"

"More like two weeks." she cut in

"If you say so, it felt like an eternity. Now tell me all that happened, within reason though…I don't want any "love" details."

"It's not like I would tell you about my sex life anyways."

"Sex Life!" she exclaimed. "Young lady-" she began trying to sound as if she was scolding her. It wasn't working; it just made Lily laugh "What have you been up to lately? Don't tell me that Potter boy slept with you! I'll have his neck if he did." Then she became a bit to curious, like she was a teenager again. "Did he? Was he any good? Was it even him?"

"Mom! I am still your little innocent daughter. Okay and even if I wasn't I wouldn't answer those questions. I swear your thirst for gossip is going to drive me insane."

"Well sorry but I have been in this dreadful place for -"

"I know, two months though it was really only-"

"Two weeks, but at least I can leave today."

"Yes…I guess. Though I didn't come here to help you say good-bye to this place. I came to-"

"Came to what?"

"Came to ask you about this." She pulled out a black envelope from her jacket pocket and handed it to her mother.

"Oh-dear. This is going to take a long time isn't it?"

"Only if you make it long, and I'm not leaving until you finish it…and I mean completely finished."

"Alright then I guess I have no choice…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	21. Motherly Bonding

**

* * *

PLOT: ** Lily, the smart one who would never fall for someone like James Potter. But what happens when they spend a summer together does it lead to paradise or does it lead to complete and utter chaos. 

**In One Moment**

**Chapter Twenty One:**** Motherly Bonding**

**In One Moment how everything can change. **

**In One Moment! **

**By Cheryl Kemmeny**

* * *

****

"Yes…I guess. Though I didn't come here to help you say good-bye to this place. I came to-"

"Came to what?"

"Came to ask you about this." She pulled out a black envelope from her jacket pocket and handed it to her mother.

"Oh-dear. This is going to take a long time isn't it?"

"Only if you make it long, and I'm not leaving until you finish it…and I mean completely finished."

"Alright then I guess I have no choice."

"Thank you. So what is it about?"

"Well it happened about three days ago I guess I should begin there huh?"

"If that's the best place to start."

"Well then…"

**FLASHBACK**

"Mrs. Evans, are you decent?"

"Yes doctor I am come on in."

"Well you seem to be up and at 'em very soon." He reviewed as he popped in the door

"That's how I am and how I like to be."

"Yes well according to your most recent checkup you should be in bed."

"I feel fine."

"It wasn't a question on how you feel Mrs. Evans it was an order."

"An order? Am I to take orders from you?"

"I'm your doctor and I think I know what's best."

"Well that's not good, we can't have your doctors assuming or "thinking" you need to be 100% correct."

"Stop ridiculing me Mrs. Evans and get back into bed."

"Why? Its not like I am dying or anything is it?" the pale look of sadness that crossed the doctor's face at her question confirmed her fears. "Am I?"

"Well we aren't positive that you are dying Mrs. Evans but the disease is in fact eating away at you. Though none of it will effect your current appearance."

"What do you mean eating me?"

"Well its tearing you apart from the inside but it seems to have no effect on your heart, brain, lungs, kidneys, stomach, large intestine, bladder or any of your bones." He rattled off his chart along with other important medical information, though Tess wasn't paying attention.

_I'm dying…This can't be happening; I am way to young to die. Why me?_

"Mrs. Evans?"

"Tess, doctor. Call me Tess."

"Well then Tess, I know that this is a lot to process, so I will give you time. I will be sending notifications to your family about your condition, though I won't say anything you don't want me too."

She spoke her voice barley above a whisper "Don't please…don't send them any-" she couldn't finish her statement for she had fainted in the middle of the room.

"Oh brother I knew something like this would happen…Healer Ann!" he called. She arrived in a jiffy and that was the end of his visit to his wonderful patient.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Mom, mom! Mom are you in there?" cried Lily observing her mother out cold trying to shake her awake.

"Huh? What? Where am I?"

"Mom your all right!" breathed Lily hugging her mother tightly.

"Yes I am…What happened?"

"You were about to tell me your story about the black letter, but before you could say anything you went into a daze."

_Oh thank God. I couldn't let her know that I was dying. It would break her heart all over again. Though what exactly did her letter say? "_Hon, can I see your letter…to see if it corresponds with what I told the doctor."

"Alright then. Here it is." She handed it to her mother and watched her open it all so carefully. Reading it thoroughly Mrs. Evans almost laugh. _Sure thing doc, tell them everything. Or just tell them to come talk to me about it. Pathetic._

"Well all the letter said was to come talk to me about something."

"Yes, your condition! How can you be so lax about that?"

"Honey, it's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal!" Lily fumed "Mammy you could be dying. DYING! Do I need to spell it for you?"

"No honey you don't."

"Then explain."

"There is nothing to explain the doctor just thought that you should know about my condition since you haven't been to see me."

"But why would he say you could be dying."

"Well he wasn't sure as of then but he is now..."

"Well are you?" she asked tears brimming her eyes.

"No, no I am not dying." She whispered. Lying to her daughter wasn't one of her favorite things to do. "I'm not…not dying."

"Really?"

"Of course, come now don't be upset everything is going to be just fine…I promise." She paused thinking of something that they could do that day "You want to go shopping?"

"You're allowed to leave?"

"No one said I wasn't and plus I'm in the mood to buy you something…Where too?"

"How about Diagon Alley, you've never been there before, and I want you to see it at least once."

"Alright the Wizard town square it is."

"Come on mom."

* * *

"So Pythagoras are originally from up north?"

"Right you are…How come they." -the panther nodded to the boys looking through books- "Can't be as smart as you?"

"Dunno, something genetically wrong, though Remus is usually smart."

"Ah, I see. So what else would you like to know?"

"Everything. I mean you lot aren't written about…are you?"

"No because everyone thinks that we are extinct. We are guardians, the creatures of the night. So many fear us and think us evil. No we are anything but."

"How so?"

"We protect, guide and befriend those who we are given to or those who we find."

"Oh, but how do explain that shadow thing you did?"

"We are creatures of the night, we have three forms. A panther is our normal form, an animal of choice, and the shadow."

"Why?"

"To protect, no matter where prospect is we can reach them for the shadow is everywhere. Though we need to know where our prospect is first."

"So you won't be able to find Lily then will you?"

"Not until I know where she is."

"Well then let's start looking."

"Sure thing."

"Boys, we're ready to start looking now."

"Looking for what?" asked Sirius

"Lily you dimwit." Replied James "Come on lets hurry."

* * *

_You better not fail! If you do…" it hissed "I will kill you…persssonally."_

_"Yes master."_

_"Go, impregnate the girl then after the ninth moon when the child is born kill the girl, and her protector, then her lover."_

_"M-master…are you?"_

_"Don't question me! Go now!" without another word the blonde haired man left his presence and he was left alone in darkness. "Soon I will be King!"_

* * *

**Updated: ****5/25/04******

**A/N: Sorry its so short I just haven't had time with my busy schedule. Work everyday then my shows and more! Sports everything…I'll try my hardest and hope to get back to you before I go away for the_ entire_ summer. Love ya lots, I'll get back to you soon!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FAMILIAR THAT BELONGS TO J.K. ROWILING!**

**Silver Kisses**


	22. Good News or Bads News first?

**In One Moment**

****

**Chapter 22 – Good News or Bad News first**

* * *

"Phew! That was a lot of shopping mum!"

"Hon, if you were cooped up in a bed for two weeks you'd shop as much as I did today!"

"Alright then mum, lets see if we can get help from Tom. Lord knows I'll need it."

"Ha-ha, its not my fault you agreed to carry all of the bags."

"Well when I said that I didn't know what I was getting into."

"Right, stop your whining and bring them upstairs."

"Aye, Aye, Captain."

"I'll be upstairs making some tea, so hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" she cried while heaving bag after bag up the stairs to her room in the Leaky Cauldron. Today was some day; her mother nearly bought everything from Madam Malkins - which was quite confusing, when was she going to wear robes - and from Flourish and Blotts. That woman knew what to buy, where to buy and how to buy.

"Mum, next time I am limiting you to two bags."

"Sure thing doll, now place them on the bed and we can sort through them. But before we do that get ready for dinner."

"Mammy, I left all my clothes at the Potters."

"Then owl them and have them send it over."

"Right." She quickly got an owl from Tom and scrawled a quick note.

_Dear Everyone,_

_ I am currently with my mother after some unexpected news, about her dying. False alarm, so could you do me a huge favor and send me my stuff. I'll be staying with my mom the rest of the summer._

_ Love always,_

_ Lily Evans_

_That should do, I hope they won't be mad that I left. Well I did leave them a note._

"Alright then take this letter to James Potter, and don't return without my stuff."

_Woot, Woot_

"Bye now" she called after it while watching it fly off into the setting sun. "Now time to dine with the mother. Oh boy this should be fun."

"I heard that."

"I'm sure you did mum, there's just one small catch I probably won't have any clothes until tomorrow morning."

"Not a problem I was looking through the bags and I found this gorgeous outfit that might just fit you."

"Are you sure that as in gorgeous you don't mean granny looking?"

"Hey, I am a young outgoing woman and I'll have you know I do not wear nor shop for granny clothing."

"Okay, show me the outfit."

"Right it's lying on the bed. I have to clean myself up so go ahead and try it on." She called as she shut the bathroom door. Lily then made her way over to her bed and she saw a beautiful dress lying there. It was black satin that had a v-neck and went down to just below her knees. She tried it on and it felt like second skin.

"Perfect! Alright not to classy and not to grungy"

"Ma, how long have you been standing there?"

"About two minutes why?"

"No reason, just wondering. So it looks alright?"

"Yes, like I said before _perfect!_"

"No go doll yourself up and I will meet at the wall."

"Okay mum, 'til then." Lily the quietly shut the door and did her hair and make-up which took all of two seconds. She decided she really didn't need, make up she looked beautiful without it. She threw her hair up in a messy bun and was downstairs and walking around Diagon Alley, looking for a place to eat with her mum, in no time.

* * *

"How did your search go?" asked Remus

"Not so good, we found nothing. I think its time we told the ministry."

"And what are we going to tell them James? Hi my girlfriend is missing. Then they'll say _Alright son what was the last thing that happened before she went missing…"_ rambled Aoife but she was cut off by Sirius.

"And you'll reply, we had just finished getting it on and then she disappeared."

"Sirius stop being you for a second and act grown-up." Scolded Remus. "This is serious business."

"Exactly so I think I should…" the rest of his sentence was muffled as Aoife had put spell-o-tape over his mouth.

"Now why haven't we ever thought of that?" asked James

"Do you want me to answer that?"

"No, but we do need to…" he was cut off by a screeching owl who dropped a letter at his feet and landed next to it. "Who would be sending a letter at this time of night?"

"Dunno, but it could pertain to Lily."

"Right lets open it."

"Wait!" roared Pheonix "How do we know there isn't a spell on it or something?"

"The things got a point Jamesy."

"Thing?" she hissed

"Very intelligent being who I am starting to fear." Gulped Sirius

"Look the only way to find out is if we open it. So that is exactly what I am going to do."

"Aye, Aye captain!" saluted Aoife

"Aha…no this is a serious matter. Okay her goes nothing." He ripped the black envelope open and a small white piece of paper fell to the ground.

"Guess there wasn't a spell on it after all…" started Remus but at that moment the paper started to glow blue and a figure popped out of it. It was Roisin.

"Hey guys!" her figure called as she waved. "Look I know I disappeared suddenly this morning and I apologize but if you are listening to this wiz-a-gram, then something bad has happened. In case you lot didn't know I was a seer, and by was I mean I no longer am. Last night I had a tragic dream; there was a horrible man, and his…well I don't know what he was, a friend I guess. Well they talked about a girl, and raping her. She was then to bear his child and when he was born he would kill her, her lover, and her protector. Though today when I left the house I ran into the man from my dream and I challenged him to duel. Well the duel didn't come out to well on his end. I ended up killing the man, and then I realized that he would send others…so I took my life as well."

"What?" they shouted

"I know you all must be outraged but without me the world might be better off and don't worry Sirius, you weren't the lover they were talking about killing. They were talking about Carl Napp, we were together for the past two weeks. I know you deserved to know before this but it was better that way. So this is my good-bye. Don't cry, I have to do this and to my girls, I will always love you forever. Bye." She waved and a tear fell down her cheek as the image dissipated and closed again.

"How?" sobbed Aoife "Why? This can't be true! No! She's just…just playing a trick. That's it its all a joke." She confirmed but looking at the boys faces she saw how wrong she was. "Isn't it?"

"No." whispered Sirius "It's not a joke, its all real, all of it. She's gone."

"Why! Why would she do this to us! This isn't fair!" she screamed and threw herself on the couch. "This isn't real, I'm not hearing this I refuse to think she would do that." She sobbed.

"Oif, come on its alright."

"ALRIGHT! One of my best friends is dead and your telling me it's ALRIGHT!" she screamed at James

"No, I'm not we just have to realize that what Ro did she did for all of us. Something bad could have come out of her having that child and that would have been bad for the rest of the world."

"James you agree with her?"

"No, I don't but if I was in her position I would do the same thing."

"Same here, if it was to harm the entire wizard I would have done it." Agreed Remus

"But how did she know? How?"

"She's a seer and I have a feeling that horrible man was Voldermort." Added Sirius

"Oh, well I just wish she didn't do that."

"Don't we all, look we just have to look on the bright side of things." Ordered James

"How? I mean we still haven't found-" started out Aoife but she was cut off by a loud owl that started attacking James.

"Hey, geroff me!" he screamed and then he stopped as he saw it was carrying a letter. "Give me the letter!" he called at it, the owl then dropped the letter at his feet and flew to the banister and rested there.

"Wonder who its from, do you know Jamey?"

"Padfoot I would know if you let me read it."

"Right, sorry, go on." He mumbled as James opened the letter he then let out a cry of excitement. "what?"

"Its from Lily, it says…

_Dear Everyone,_

_ I am currently with my mother after some unexpected news, about her dying. False alarm, so could you do me a huge favor and send me my stuff. I'll be staying with my mom the rest of the summer._

_ Love always,_

_ Lily Evans"_ he recited while breathing a sigh of relief. The others were quite astounded with the letter, that was it. She was with her mother the only place they were dumb enough not to look.

"How could we have not looked in the hospital?" asked Aoife

"We weren't thinking we forgot that her mother was there, duh she's not missing she just went off without telling us." Stated Remus

"Though that was quite a funny letter, she wrote it as if we knew where she was and there was nothing wrong. Is there?"

"Well Padfoot from her point of view there probably wasn't anything wrong." Snapped James "I mean she got a letter telling her that her mother was dying and then decided to up and leave without telling the rest of us. Sure there isn't anything wrong at all."

"Okay, if you say so." He replied

"Err, Padfoot I think he was being sarcastic." Whispered Remus

"Oh, I see now he really meant-"

"Not now, lets leave him to blow off some steam, come on just back out of the room."

"Alright, bye Prongsey." Called Sirius

"I said quietly." muttered Remus "He never gets anything, why do I bother?"

"Because you love me?"

"Yea that's it, now come on."

"Thanks guys." He whispered as he looked at the letter once more.

"Anytime, James." They replied as they exited the room.

"Guys!" he called "Get her trunk for me, and send it off with the owl and phoenix."

"Sure."

"James, do you need anything?"

"No thanks Aoife I just need some time alone, please."

"Sure thing." She replied, as she kissed his temple and left the room. James was then left alone in the living room. He contemplated Lily and their relationship and everything that had happened over the summer. Maybe their relationship wasn't meant to be if she couldn't tell him where she was going to be or what had happened. Things never seemed to get better in James' life, looks like this relationship won't be any different.

* * *

**AN: Look I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I am leaving for Ireland tomorrow until July 31st though I am hoping to get Chapter 23 up tomorrow…maybe. I hope I get tons of reviews maybe by the time I come back with Chapter 22 and Chapter 23 I'll have over 380 reviews? I'm not requiring that much, its just a little goal. Maybe you lot will surprise me and give me more! Have a great summer!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**


	23. Something New

**Chapter 23 – Something New **

"Ma, are you ready?" called Lily from the hotel room, in a jumpy voice. She was in a great mood, her mom was better and soon she'd be going back to the one place she considered her home, everything was going perfect.

"Yes, while you were in the bathroom, I searched for a nice restaurant, and I found one. So hurry up and get down here!"

"I'm coming mom, jeez you're a pushy one when your hungry." muttered Lily as she walked down the stairs and joined her mother.

"I also have great hearing young lady, so try not to say anything that you'll regret later on. Now our reservations are booked for 7:30 and if we don't arrive soon, we'll be late." rambled her mother, as they walked out of the Leaky Cauldron and down the peaceful streets in Diagon Alley.

The fairy lights that came on at night gave the cobblestone streets some character. The place felt alive, and full of happiness. Soon enough they reached the entrance to the _Yrot Sareg_ the most recommended restaurant in the Alley. When they entered Lily's mouth opened at the beautiful site. They were on the mezzanine level of the restaurant; from there it formed a circle with tables looking down over a balcony onto a grand ballroom floor. Then down on the first floor tables were scattered all over the outskirts of the ballroom. The place was gorgeous and Lily assumed expensive.

"Mom, this place is beautiful but…but where'll we get the money to pay for it?" asked Lily, while still shocked at the places beauty.

"Leave that to me it's my job to worry about how we're going to pay for tonight and it is paid for already, so relax and enjoy yourself." She whispered as they sat on a plush red couch in the waiting area. They talked and reminisced on the past few weeks, before they heard their names called

"Evans, party of two!" announced a waitress, as she stood in the doorway to the waiting room, looking around to see who was going to answer her call.

"Come on dear they are ready for us." whispered Tess as they rose from the couch and walked over to the woman. "We are the Evans party." She told the waitress.

"Alright, Ms. Evans would you and your daughter be so kind as to follow me." She told them, as she turned on her heels and headed to reception counter. There they were greeted by a handsome young waiter who led them to their seats. They were seated on the ground floor about ten feet away from the dance floor.

"Here are you seats ladies, my names is Logan and if you would like me to get you anything I'm only a call away. If you press this little button here…" he spoke as he pointed to the button on the lantern, "The fairies will light up and flicker calling me over, so go ahead and press it when you want my attention, but until then can I get you lovely ladies something to drink?"

"Yes could you please bring us some water with lemon?"

"Certainly, I'll be back with your drinks in a few moments." He replied, he then turned and walked away into the kitchen.

"Mom this place is gorgeous, and now where to find the restrooms?" she asked

"Go up the stairs and it is on the right hand side of the reception desk, but before you go decide what you want to eat."

"Alright…hmmm, I think I'll have the Chicken breast with white sauce, carrots, and mashed potatoes."

"I'll tell him that when you comes back to us, don't take to long." She said to Lily as she walked away and up the stairs.

Without Lily at the table Ms. Evans felt alone, as she looked out onto the dance floor. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, this was the same restaurant, same table and same time that Steve had proposed to her two short years ago. Watching those happy people gliding along the floor made tears spring to her eyes. She found it hard that she wouldn't have anyone to hold her and give her comfort like Steve had.

Life was too short for her to be shedding tears, on a moment that had passed and made her life worth while. She had the memories to look back on but she would never smile again like she had only a few short months ago. Thinking of both weddings, the birth of her two girls, her first date with Steve, made her cry once more. As she was drying her tears the waiter returned and took their order.

"Here are you waters and are you ready to order or should I wait until you daughter returns?" he inquired

"No, I'll order now thanks. My daughter will have the Chicken breast with white sauce, carrots, and mashed potatoes. I'll have the Broiled Salmon with steamed vegetables."

"Will that be all?" he asked when he was finished writing down their order.

"Yes thank you."

"Alright then your dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes; I will return then but if you need anything in the meantime don't be afraid to call me." With that he turned and walked to another table and continued his duties.

Soon after the waiter left her to dwell on her thoughts again Lily returned, and started up a conversation. They spoke about everything that had passed since she had been in the hospital, including her relationship with James.

"So how is this James fellow? I haven't seen him since I was admitted to the hospital."

"He's fine." She replied shortly while sipping her water.

"Now, now tell me it isn't like I haven't been in your situation before."

"Mom, its personal I'd rather not talk with you of all people about it."

"Ouch, Lily if you can't talk to me who can I talk to, you're the only person left I feel comfortable with."

"What about Petunia mom?" Lily inquired after gaining some interest in this topic.

"She's well…how would you describe her?"

"With one word, bitch." Muttered Lily

"Watch your language young lady, my hearing is still as strong as ever. I was going to say she has changed since meeting that Vernon fellow." She scolded

"Sorry I kind of forgot now that you are…"

"I'm what?"

"You're older and well, isn't your hearing the first thing to go as you get old?"

"Hey as long as I can talk, walk, and keep up with you I will still consider myself as young."

"If you say so." She replied while laughing at her mother's serious face that soon became a smile that turned into laughter. Looking at the pair you would have thought their world was perfect, though it was full of sadness and un-told despair. While they were laughing and talking about Petunia, the waiter returned with their dinner.

"Dinner is served, ladies." Announced the waiter as he placed the two plates on the table.

"Thank you, and do you think that we could have some more water?" asked Lily

"Of course Miss, I'll be a few moments and then you can tell me how your dinner is." He answered and with a quick bow he left them to their dinner.

"Well he's polite."

"Mom it's their job, they have to be nice or they lose their job and the restaurant loses business."

"So that's how a business is run, I would have never thought about that."

"Mom, you are a lawyer of course you knew that, stop playing dumb."

"Alright, I will return to my normal "momish" matter." She replied making fake quotations in the air.

"Is momish even a word?"

"I have no idea but it is now."

"Alright, so how's your dinner?" asked the waiter when he had returned

"Its amazing this chefs cooking is better than ever, and yours Lil?" asked her mom

"Perfect, it's even better than yours."

"I'm insulted I thought mine was your favorite?" her mom stated while wiping fakes tears from her eyes.

"Well that was _before_ I ate here, but other than that yours is the best."

"I guess that's reassuring."

"Ladies, your water" interrupted the waiter "And is the food to your liking?"

"Perfect." Said the girls in unison

"That's good to hear, well I'll leave you to enjoy your dinner, have a good time." He then left them to eat, soon bringing back desert for the girls which they ate happily and they talked and reminisced about their days with Steve and made plans for the next few weeks.

"Doll, I'm going to use the ladies room and then we can head out if you like."

"Alright mom, I'm not going anywhere." She said while she watched her mother walk away, though she was soon joined by someone unexpected.

"Is this seat taken?" whispered a voice in Lily's ear.

"Yes, though is their anything I can help you with?" she asked turning to face the man as he took a seat in her mother's chair.

"Yes you can." He replied as she looked at him in the light.

"How…" she started until she realized who it was "Riley Grant." She hissed "What do you want?" she spat out in an icy voice.

"Now is that anyway to greet an old friend?" he asked while trying to contain his laughter.

"An old friend?" she spat "You are no friend of mine, you…you betrayed me!" she stuttered while maintaining her angered tone.

"Betrayed? Never, not me, I wouldn't…couldn't ever do that to you of all people doll face."

"Riley, do you want me to recall the events of that night? Or do you remember now?" she replied her voice even and contained.

"Maybe you should tell me, because I can't seem to remember a thing."

"Alright let me refresh your memory then. It happened about three years ago when I was 14 and you had turned 15 that day."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Riley? Were are you taking me?" asked Lily

"Downstairs, to the ballroom, why do you think you have that fancy dress on?"

"I don't know, but…but I thought that the ball tonight was for adults only?"

"No, it's my birthday party. Remember everyone is going to be there."

"Everyone? As in whom?" she inquired as they neared the big golden doors

"All of our friends, you know from Hogwarts."

"You mean all of _your_ friends from Hogwarts, and none of them like me. Their all in Slytherin, they hate me not only cause I'm a Gryffindor but because I'm a muggle born."

"Don't worry your safe with me." He whispered in her ear as they entered the double doors. The room became silent as they made their way to the center and started to dance. "Just remember what we practiced."

"Alright." She whispered nervousness apparent in her voice.

"Its okay, relax, just picture you and me alone in the room alright, its going to be okay." He spoke evenly as they glided across the floor, like they had wings. They were graceful and beautiful; every eye in the room was fixed on the pair as the twirled and glided across the floor. Soon enough the song was over and the couple bowed and walked off of the dance floor, and the guest resumed dancing.

"See it wasn't that bad Lils was it? Be honest."

"No it was quite fun, actually."

"See told you their would be nothing to worry about, now hang out here while I go and get us some drinks." He spoke softly into her ear before leaving a chaste kiss on her lips, and departing.

After he left she made her way over to one of the plush couches and sat their undisturbed until she was joined by two unfamiliar girls.

"Well if it isn't the lady of the hour? How's your boyfriend doing?"

"Fine." Replied Lily, to the two women. Their voice's sounded vaguely familiar but she couldn't but a name to the face considering they had masks on like the rest of the congregation.

"Speaking of him…" spoke the second lady "Where is he? Are you not good enough for him that he left you sitting all by your lonesome?"

"He went to get us something to drink." She replied quickly

"Ah, the ole _I'll get us some drinks_ trick."

"What do you mean trick?"

"Honey, he left you here…"

"On purpose, he's probably outside…"

"Smoking or with another…"

"Girl." The two ladies spoke finishing the others sentence's

"No, he wouldn't do that to me…I…I'm his girlfriend."

"Well then maybe you should go find him, and prove us wrong, and we'll wait here for you to come back and give us your answer."

"Alright, I will do just that. I will also prove that you are wrong." She whispered as she hurriedly went out to the garden.

"Poor girl, it is too bad she had to find out about Riley this way."

"I hate it when our brother makes us do his dirty work for him, come on we better prepare for the disaster that's about to occur."

"I agree sis, come on." She whispered as the got up innocently and followed Lily to the garden. Where she was already in a screaming match with Riley, while his latest conquest was sitting on the floor watching. It seemed as if she was pushed down or was knocked over, but what happened next was unexpected. Lily hit Riley square in the eye and then walked inside past the two girls and out of the ballroom. The girls followed her out and tried to calm her down but it was no use so they just sent for her parents, who came and collected her an hour later, all the while Riley was no where to be seen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I was fifteen then, I'm now on I've grown up."

"I was your _girlfriend_ or did that word mean nothing to you then?"

"Look, I guess I came over to say I was sorry, and too…"

"Oh, hello!" cried Mrs. Evans "Lily whose your handsome young friend?"

"Mom, this is Riley and he was just about to leave…"

"Actually I was about to ask you to dance." He cut in watching the anger grow on her face

"Well then don't let me stop you, go ahead Lily dance with the young man." Her mother ushered as he offered Lily his hand. She reluctantly took it and he swept her out onto the dance floor.

"You conniving little…" whispered Lily

"Now, now its not proper etiquette for a lady to swear."

"You are a conniving son of a bitch! You betray me, disappear from school for two years and now you come back!" she spoke trying to keep her temper under control.

"Look I owe you and apology, so here it is. Mss. Lily Evans, I was scared that night, the reason why I was with that girl was because I was scared."

"Scared?"

"Yes, I was falling for you and falling hard. I couldn't take the pressure, and I had to find a way to keep my mind off of you for just a moment if that. So that was how I did it, and if it wasn't for my conniving sisters we would probably still be together. I'm sorry for all the pain I but you through, can you find it within your heart to forgive me?" he pleaded while giving her a twirl.

"Well, I guess you've grown up, not only in appearance…" she paused for a moment to think. "Alright, I will forgive you on one condition."

"Alright name your terms."

"You have to promise to always be there for me and that means no betraying me, no lying to me, and no sneaking around behind me back. Deal?"

"Deal." He whispered while leading her off the floor and back to her mother. "Mrs. Evans, you have a charming daughter but I am afraid I need to return to work, so if you would excuse me I'll be upstairs if you need me."

"You work here?" asked Lils stunned

"Yes, I am the General Manager, my father owns the company, so if you excuse me I have to make sure that everything is going smoothly…" he spoke and then started to walk away but stopped and turned back to the ladies. "Don't be afraid to contact me Lils I'll be here most of the time, I hope to hear from you soon." He stated and then continued on his path upstairs, and Lily turned back to her mom her face tinged with pink.

"Well looks like James might have some competition."

"Mother! He's an old friend, nothing more."

"If you say so, now is getting late we better head back to the Leaky Cauldron."

"Alright, lets go." She linked her arm with her mothers and they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron in bright spirits and content that their evening went quite well.

* * *

**AN: I owe you all an apology for not updating so soon, I just couldn't think of what to write but I hope you enjoy this chapter and chapter 24 will be coming in about 4 days…so please leave me some reviews! Maybe between the two chapters I'll make it over 400! I love you guys and thanks for hanging in there!**

**Updated: ****Oct 29 2004******


	24. A Rocky Road

**Chapter 24 - A Rocky Road**

_(Don't forget chapter 23 was re-loaded its new! Read it first)_

"Remus, why is it that the bad things tend to happen to all of us?"

"What do you mean Aoife?"

"Well it's like…oh it's just that everyone who becomes friends with us seem to die, or their family seems to die, do have the plague or something?" she spoke her voice shaking.

"No, that could never be true. Where do you come up with these crazy ideas?" he whispered into her hair as he tighten their embrace.

"They aren't crazy ideas, they…well…"

"Tongue tied?" he whispered

"No, I'm just so upset! I mean not only was Ro my first best friend, but she's my cousin! Now without her and Siobhán here its just Lily, Nula and I, but we hardly see Nula anyway!" she sobbed

"Wait what about Siobhán…why isn't she here anymore?" he asked puzzled

"Her dad got transferred to Brazil, so she had to go with him."

"Well why doesn't she just stay?"

"Her dad wants her away from England because of everything that has happened, and because he is so high up in the Ministry…"

"He's afraid they will target his daughter."

"Yep, so he doesn't want to take any chances." She paused looking into his stormy blue eyes before continuing. "Though I don't know what I am going to do, this is our last year, and one of my friends is dead, and the other living on another continent! Why? This year was s…supposed to be p…p…perfect!" she sobbed

"Look, there's nothing that I can say or do that will make you feel better, I just want you to know that I will _always_ be here…" he was cut short as they heard screaming from downstairs. The pair quickly made their way down to the living room and saw James screaming at Sirius.

"I FUCKING HATE HER!"

"Prongs, now calm down…" advised Sirius as he ducked from an oncoming vase. "Look sit down and we can talk about what happened…"

"I do not want to talk about her!" he seethed "She is a conniving little bitch and I hate her!"

"Wait…you hate…wait…PRONGS!" he screamed and James calmed down for a moment to hear Sirius out. "Who do you hate?" he inquired as innocent as could be.

"Who do you like Padfoot your mother!"

"OH, well that's okay I hate her too..."

"Padfoot…" interjected Moony "He was being sarcastic."

"Really, cause he…"

"I HATE HER!"

"YOU HATE WHO!" the three yelled in unison

"LILY CATHERINE EVANS! That's who!"

"Whoa, hold on Prongs isn't she your girlfriend?" asked Moony

"Not after tonight." He huffed as he plopped down onto the plush couch.

"Care to elaborate?" whispered Aoife as she sat next to him

"Alright but I don't know where to begin."

"How about from the moment you left the house?" suggested Sirius

"I guess that's the best place to start."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys, I think I need a breather…I'll be back later alright." James spoke as he was putting his coat on.

"Need company?" asked Siruis

"No Padfoot, I need to...well be alone."

"Right, I knew that see you soon then."

"If you say so." He muttered as he walked out of the room and outside

"You, know lately this kid has been a bit distant…don't you agree?"

"Not know, Padfoot, I have to go talk to Aoife she's in a state."

"Alright, I guess I'll take a nap or something." He muttered as Remus left the room.

Though out on the streets, James wandered lonely and lost. His world went from perfect, to less than okay in a matter of hours. He was ready to go that one step further with Lily and some god damn animal had to interrupt. Then she disappears without a trace. _That girl is nuts, how can she do this to me, give me a great night and then disappear in the morning without a trace. I really need something to drink._ He thought while catching a cab to the downtown area of Muggle London, from there he made his way to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Ah, Mr. Potter! How nice of you to join us tonight." Greeted Tom who was the new bartender for the pub.

"Make it a large one Tom." Stated James as he made his way over to the counter.

"What happened this time mate?"

"Girl troubles! I hate the lot of them!" he exclaimed while taking a swig of his drink. "They only think about themselves, and they don't give a damn about anyone else!"

"Right mate, you must really like this girl if she's getting under your skin like this."

"Like…loathe is the proper word Tom. I don't know what I could do if I see her, she betrayed me!"

"James keep your voice down, don't want to attract attention, I could lose my license for serving you…your only 17, you can't legally drink until you're 18."

"Pish-posh, I don't care if I'm drawing attention, I'm fucking miserable over here."

"Well why don't you tell me why you are pissed? Maybe that will help you anger if not we can try getting you pissed…deal?"

"Right, you got yourself a deal mate. Now where to begin! Oh, I have the perfect place to begin. We were down by the lake at my house and we were becoming very intimate if you know what I mean, and it would have gone further if this dog hadn't come at us…"

"Dog? What dog?"

"I don't know I'm just peeved at it because it interrupted a perfectly good snogging session that could have gone further, so we got the house elf to bring us back to the house, and then she said good-night and went up to her room alone."

"So you're mad at her because she left you short changed?" he asked stupidly

"No, because this morning she was no where to be seen, she had left! She bloody left! No note, no James I'm leaving bye! No she just left behind a bloody panther that tore my house apart. Some wake-up call I tell ya."

"James, did you ever think of talking to the girl before jumping to dumb conclusions?"

"What's there to talk about? SHE LEFT!" he screamed

"James, I hate to do this to you considering our past friendship but, I'm sorry." Whispered Tom as he placed a silencing charm on James who was still ranting and raving but without sound, though he hadn't realized it yet. It went on for about five minutes before James threatened Tom to blow his cover by selling drink to minors, so he was released. Afterwards he didn't utter a word except to ask for another Firewhiskey, but he seemed calm and relaxed.

"Tom, why is it that girls can't ever give a guy a straight answer?"

"A straight answer to what?"

"Everything, they beat around the bush! Why are they so damn complicated?"

"I think you're askin the wrong person, Potter. I ain't no girl."

"Thanks for your help, it has been marvelous." spat James in a sarcastic tone

"Well I think your time here is ending Mr. Potter, you should start on your merry way now."

"Just one more?"

"Potter, you've had over ten pint glasses and yet, you have failed to get drunk. It sucks to be you."

"I know it sucks to be me, I have a girl who doesn't care about me and I can't get drunk! Could this night get any worse?"

"Well, it just mite have gotten that tad bit worse but first describe this girl of yours."

"Her eyes are pure emerald green, her legs long as days, her hair sleek and a dull red…"

"Stop right there Mr. Potter, I think that it is definitely about time you made an exit, and a hasty one at that."

"A temper that would scare Lord Voldermort himself, and as stubborn as an ox..."

"It's time for you to leave now!" ushered Tom as he pushed James in the direction of the Muggle side exit, trying furiously to distract him from the other pub entrance.

"Why? I want to stay, drink and chat with you!"

"Not tonight lover boy I can't be having a fight breakin out its bad for business."

"A fight?" he asked puzzled

"I shouldn't have said that." He scolded himself while James turned around and locked eyes with the beautiful red-head who had just walked in the door. This red-head was none other than Lily Evans herself, and she happened to be full of laughs and fun.

_Sure she gets to have a good time but what about me? While I'm sitting here contemplating over a few pints if she's worth the effort she's off gallivanting as happy as Larry! I'll show her._ James thought as he twirled in a circle looking for a way to pay her back, for putting him through this confusion and despair. Though by this time the drink had finally taken affect and it wasn't in a good way.

James found a beautiful brunette sitting across the room, near where Lily was standing with her mother and made his way over to the girl. Next thing her knew his lips were locked with hers in an intense battle for power, until he was pulled away by the ear. "JAMES POTTER!" screeched his offender as she pulled him away from his snog with the brunette.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You bloody had to go and mess it up didn't cha?" spoke Sirius

"Well what would you do if you were in my shoes Pads? Hmmm…sit there and ignore her, talk to her or get revenge?"

"Talk to her, and if you weren't intoxicated then this _lip-locking_ with another girl wouldn't have happened." He rambled

"Look James you had something great with Lils and maybe you ruined it by your actions tonight, but maybe we can talk to Lily about what happened, she might even take you back."

"I don't want her to take me back Remus! I want her out of my life from now on, she is just so aggravating and I hate it! She could have at least enough courtesy to talk to me before she _disappears_ and what ever else she does that gets on my nerves."

"Look why don't you tell us what happened after that?" resolved Aoife before the boys got into a tussle and got mad at each other.

"Alright but after a while it gets blurry." He replied

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: I know this is short, and I hate to leave you at this point but I had to stop now, I have to go to rehearsal, Off-Broadway is hard work! Incase you didn't know I have a reason for not updating in about 2 months because I moved from England to NYC and it took a while to get our stuff here and what not I also had to get acquainted. SO IM SO SO SO SORRY!!! I owe you all an apology, and that was it. More coming soon.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! I WANT MORE THAN THE 5 REVIEWS I GOT FOR THE LAST CHAPTER!! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH MUCH LONGER IF I GET MORE REVIEWS!!!!**

**LOVE YOU ALL**

**Updated: ****Nov 1 2004******


	25. Message

**PLEASE READ THIS ENTIRE NOTE!**

Hey Everyone! I know each and everyone of you are going to kill me with this message, because you are hoping it's another update, and I am sorry to disappoint. I decided to trash this story because I have no idea where this is headed and I can't think of anywhere to lead it. If someone would like to pick up where I started you are more than welcome and can give me an email at Until then I AM SO SORRY TO DISAPPOINT, but on a brighter note I will be starting a new one and as my writing skills have improved I hope this will surpass my old one.

I don't know when my new story will be submitted but I hope to have at least 5-6 chapters done ahead of time so I will not leave you hanging and hopefully have a new chapter up each week!

Once again my **deepest apologies**

_Silver Kisses_


End file.
